The Webs We Weave
by cmahorror
Summary: Months after her family was told she was in China for a medical conference, Robin comes home. What will happen when the truth about her time away comes out?
1. Chapter 1

They finally did it - finally pushed me over the edge this week with the Patrick/Anna scenes. Dear God I hate what they have done to those characters and that either one of them believed that Robin would rather be off at a conference in China instead of home with her daughter - just terrible.

I am going to start this story with this stupid storyline and show the idiots in charge a way out - not that they care what one fanfic writer has to say.

Enjoy!  
Cristina

* * *

Chapter One

Anna stood in front of the building and debated whether or not she should even attempt to see Robin. Her little girl was there to recover from her PTSD and maybe seeing Anna would cause a setback. After a few more moments of debate, Anna knocked on the door.

She waited for a minute and, when no one answered, knocked a little louder. Her instincts started kicking in and she began pounding on the door. "Robin?"

The door finally opened and Anna was shocked to see a short, older, surly looking woman standing before her. "May I help you?"

"I'm sorry – I must have the wrong address." Anna turned to go but the woman stopped her.

The woman stopped her. "Are you Miss Devane?"

Anna turned back around. "How do you know…"

"You daughter has pictures of you up all around the apartment." The woman held out her hand but never smiled. "I am Miss Danvers, Dr. Scorpio's maid."

"Pleased to meet you." Anna shook the woman's hand. "I was in town for a business meeting and was hoping to visit with her while I was here."

"I'm afraid that will not be possible. Dr. Scorpio is in China for a medical conference and won't be back until late next week. I'll tell her you stopped by." The woman shut the door before Anna could say another word and Anna heard the lock click into place.

Anna walked away shaking her head. Robin was in China? If she was feeling better, why wasn't she trying to speak with her daughter? Maybe Robin knew about Sam and had decided to let the little girl have a life free from the drama she suffered as a child. Anna had to admit that Sam and Patrick could provide Emma with a safe and stable life.

She turned back to look at the beautiful two-story brownstone her daughter now lived in. At least Robin was someplace safe and working again – she would try and contact Robin again later. She pulled out her phone and looked at the picture of Robin and Emma on it. She smiled at the picture and then put it away – she had a meeting to get to and then it was home to Port Charles.

Robin pounded on the window trying desperately to get her mother's attention. "Mom! Mom!" Robin couldn't believe it when she saw her mother turn and start to leave. "Mom!"

She saw her mother look back at the building and felt a brief surge of hope. That brief flicker of hope was quickly torn away as Anna turned back around and walked away from the apartment. Tears burst from Robin's eyes. "No! Mom - don't go! I'm here! Help me!"

Robin wiped her eyes and saw that her mother was no longer in sight. She turned around and fell back against the wall, slowly sliding down it, collapsing in tears. She was so distraught that she didn't hear the door open.

"Did you really think she was here to save you?" Miss Danvers walked in to the room with a tray in her hand smiling at Robin. "Or that your pathetic attempts to get her attention would work? This entire room is soundproof, even the window."

Robin glared at the woman Helena had hired as her keeper. "My mother is one the best spies in the world. Do you really think a lame cover story is going to keep her away from me?"

"You severely overestimate the people you love. Your mother truly believes that you rather would go to China for a medical conference than spend any time with the daughter you adore. Your ex-husband hasn't even wondered why you haven't contacted them, he is too busy building a new life with your ex-boyfriend's widow. It seems your faith in the people you love is severely misplaced." Miss Danvers prepared her syringe. "Now, it is time for your shot."

Robin shook her head. "No."

"We need to keep you on schedule. Don't make me bring in the guards. They enjoy holding you down way too much." Miss Danvers kept her attention focused on Robin and waited for her response.

Robin took a moment to look at the bruises on her wrists from the last time she refused to take her shot. She sighed in resignation and laid down on the bed. "Just get it over with."

"Thank you Robin." Miss Danvers administered the shot and went back to the tray. "See how much better everything goes when you cooperate?"

Robin refused to look at her. "When am I headed back to the lab?"

"Anxious to continue your research?"

"Hardly, but Helena promised to let me speak to someone I love if she could see some progress in my work." Robin hated what she was doing but she was hoping to get a message to Mac or her father with this call.

"Helena is checking on your research as we speak. You will see her shortly." Miss Danvers picked up the tray and headed out of the room, careful to lock the door behind her. Dr. Scorpio was a little too dangerous to take any chances with.

Robin heard the lock click into place. She took one last look at the window before collapsing into tears once again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"And you just left?" Mac stared incredulously at his ex-sister-in-law. "Some strange woman you have never met before says that Robin is in China and you take her word for it?"

"Mac I…" Anna had thought he would be thrilled at the news that Robin was back working.

Felicia watched the scene unfolding before her and kept quiet. She, like Mac, was unable to believe what Anna had said. She was also worried that Mac's head was going to explode in anger. Mac didn't let Anna finish her sentence. "You didn't do anything. I just found out that you and Drake talked to her last year and she said she was broken and moving to Paris."

"Mac, we told you she moved to Paris."

"You told me she moved there to work!" Mac took a few deep breaths. "You didn't tell me that my girl, the child that I raised, told you that she was hurting. She needed me. You let me think that she was choosing her work over Emma. You let her think that I didn't care about her."

"She never would think that." Anna looked at Felicia and then back at Mac. "She knows you love her."

"Well I'm glad one of us does." Mac was beyond angry at this point.

"That's not fair. I love my daughter." Anna glared at Mac but he didn't back down.

"I'm sure you do, just not enough to ever put her first." Anna flinched at Mac's comment. "I raised her and I have been here with her through almost everything since the day you and Robert faked your deaths, and the only reason I wasn't there for her last year is because I didn't know what was going on."

"Mac, I understand you are angry but I spoke with Robin and she assured me that she needed time to heal and get treatment for her PTSD. The fact that she is back at work is a sign that she is getting better."

Mac shook his head. "Do you even know your daughter? Her priority was, is, and always will be Emma – her health and safety. The only reason she would ever stay away from that little girl is because that was the only way to keep her safe. I have no doubts that she has some issues from being held captive and maybe she really did get treatment for it but she certainly wouldn't get better and make the first thing she did a trip to China – she would be here with Emma."

"I'm sorry you feel the way you do." Anna walked to the door. "I do love my daughter, no matter what you may think."

"Anna wait," she turned around to look at him, "does Robert know any of this?"

"No – he has had his hands full with a special assignment Frisco sent him on." Anna walked out the door.

Mac glared at the shutting door and pulled out his phone. "Robert, it's Mac. Call me back as soon as you get this. I think Robin is in trouble."

* * *

"Well Dr. Scorpio – your progress is quite impressive indeed." Helena smiled at Robin as she was escorted into the lab. "I was worried that you would be hesitant to work on this project."

"You really didn't give me a choice." Robin sat down at her computer and logged on. "As you can see I am making a lot of progress in getting the protocol…"

Helena interrupted her. "I don't care how you get to the end result; just that you get there." Helena walked to the door. "I had a colleague review your notes and they were very impressed; so impressed that I have a little surprise for you."

Robin watched nervously as Helena opened the door. "I told you I would let you speak to a loved one and I am a woman of my word."

Robin watched as a man walked through the door. "Nikolas?"

Nikolas walked over to Robin and hugged her tight. "It is so good to see you again." He turned to Helena. "Could you leave us alone please?"

"Certainly – you two have fun catching up." Helena walked out the door and shut it tight behind her.

Robin looked at Nikolas pleadingly. "You have to help me get out of here."

Nikolas smiled at her and gently rubbed her cheek. "I will – the minute you finish the protocol."

She shook her head as tears filled her eyes. Robin tried to pull away but Nikolas held her close. "You know what she's being doing to me?"

"The protocol is for her and me both. I have some wonderful plans for my future and I would like one of my best friends to share in it with me." Nikolas smiled at her. "You have helped me through so much and I am trying to do the same for you. You deserve better than some cheating doctor who didn't even notice that you were hurt and begging for help."

Nikolas stroked Robin's cheek, wiping away a tear. "You know he found out that Victor caused the accident that killed Gabriel and he still didn't try to find you. All he cared about was Sam and what the revelation did to her."

"Why would it affect Sam?" Robin was confused.

"Because it came out that the whole reason you were gone was to save Jason and Patrick hadn't told her that. She felt a little betrayed but she got over it. She still doesn't know that he never wanted you to save Jason – that he was perfectly content to let Jason die and never know his son or come back home to Sam. Fortunately you have a much stronger moral fiber than your ex-husband." Nikolas had been planning what he would say to Robin for weeks – he needed her on his side.

"And me – did you know what your grandmother was doing to me?" Robin studied his face closely.

"Not until a few months ago and I am not in a position to stop her. All I could do was course correct her a little bit." Nikolas dropped his hands and took Robin's hands in his.

"What do you mean course correct her?" Robin didn't pull away, she was still in shock about Nikolas's involvement.

"That doesn't matter now. All that matters is finishing the protocol so we can go home." Nikolas smiled at her. "Trust me – I am looking out for you."

"Home?" Nikolas smiled at the hope in her eyes.

"Yes and I will explain it all to you after you finish the protocol." Nikolas kissed Robin on the cheek. "I promise – I will bring you home to Emma." He stood up and headed to the door. "I am heading back to Port Charles but I will be back when you are done to take you home. Good bye Robin."

Robin watched Nikolas leave as confusion overwhelmed her. Nikolas seemed like he truly wanted to get her home but still he was letting his grandmother keep her prisoner. Granted, Nikolas had never had as much power as his grandmother but he could let her parents know what was really going on.

She turned back to her computer and began to work on the protocol. As much as she hated it, finishing this protocol may be the only thing that got her home to her daughter so that's what she would do, as well as an antidote so she could counter the effects.

Robin began putting together the protocol while, once again, wondering why Helena wanted it created. A formula to mess with a person's memory was certainly nothing new but the specificity of the project's parameters were what was most confusing. Helena wanted to make sure the person's original memories were still accessible to the person using the protocol without making the subject aware of them. It was a dangerous and extremely difficult balancing act but Robin was just about ready for human testing.

She was just scared to see who the test subject would be.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I know I seem to be using Nikolas as the villain more and more but that is the direction the show has pushed him in so I am just following it. TC has said that Nikolas knows about everything that Helena is doing so it just makes sense that he would be involved in a Scrubs story.

In addition, I have always thought that Tyler and Kimberly have a great chemistry that was never fully explored. With him as the villain, it can be explored and still leave room for a Scrubs reunion.

Enjoy!  
Cristina

* * *

Chapter 3

Four months later

Patrick walked into Wyndamere with a new nurse from the hospital by his side. Jessie was a young blonde who had a serious crush on the good doctor. She looked around in awe at the stately manor. "So you know this Prince Cassadine?"

"Yes, he was an old friend of my ex-wife's." Patrick led her into the ballroom. "I'm going to go get a drink – do you want anything?"

"A glass of white wine would be wonderful. Thank you Dr. Drake." She smiled softly at her date.

"Please, call me Patrick." He flashed his dimples at her and then headed to the bar. "Scotch on the rocks and a glass of white wine." He turned back around to survey the crowd and sighed. He saw a lot of friends and colleagues, people he had know for years, and yet he felt completely alone, even though he was here with someone. The woman he had brought with him tonight was pretty and sweet but he already knew there wouldn't be a second date. He didn't do second dates anymore – it wasn't worth it.

Three months ago the truth had come out that Jake was actually Jason. Sam had left Patrick within days of finding out to be with her husband and to help him try to regain his memory. Patrick had understood of course and was actually jealous that she barely even hesitated to go back to Jason. It made him feel even guiltier for making Robin wait for him after her return from the dead.

Not that it mattered anymore. Robin and him were done. After the truth about Jason had come out Patrick had tried to get in touch with Robin to figure out why she had lied to him about Jason's death but she never returned his calls or e-mails. He knew she was doing better, Anna had told him about Robin's trip to China, so why wasn't she at least trying to get in touch with her daughter?

He decided it didn't matter. Patrick and Emma were happy together and she didn't need a mother anyhow. He was capable of taking care of his little girl all by himself and falling in love again just wasn't an option anymore. No, it was best if he to go back to the way he was before Robin. Date but don't get serious and no one meets Emma - ever. He would raise his little girl by himself.

"Here you go Jessie." Patrick handed her the glass and took a drink of his. "I hope you are having a good time."

"The best Patrick – thank you. Would you care to dance?" She set her glass down on a table in anticipation but Patrick shook his head.

"Not right now but maybe later." Patrick was about to say something else when he heard a familiar voice call his name.

"Patrick?" Sam walked up on Jason's arm. "How are you doing?"

"I'm doing well. And you?" Patrick remained polite to his ex and her husband. "Getting your memories back?"

"Nothing from the time in the clinic but I have remembered some older ones." Jason didn't want anyone to know that the first memories he had recovered were of being with Robin, immediately followed by memories of his time as Jason Quartermaine.

"That's good." Patrick was hoping that Jason might have a little insight into what happened to Robin at the clinic so he could try to understand why she hadn't contacted her daughter in over a year.

Alfred rang a bell to get everyone's attention. "Ladies and gentleman, your host."

Everyone turned to see Nikolas standing on the staircase with a glass of champagne in his hand. "I want to thank everyone for coming tonight to my benefit for the Stone Cates AIDS wing. HIV is a cause near and dear to my heart and I appreciate all your donations and support." A short round of applause broke out and Nikolas waited for it to die down before continuing his speech. "I am also pleased to announce the two newest members of the Cassadine Industries Research and Development team. First we have the new Assistant Director of R & D, Matt Hunter."

Patrick looked on in shock as his brother came down the stairs. Matt smiled and shook Nikolas's hand before joining the crowd. He was so concentrated on Matt that he failed to notice the other person coming down the stairs. Nikolas began speaking again as the woman took her place next to him. "And, as the new Director of R & D, Robin Scorpio."

Patrick looked on in shock as Nikolas took Robin's hand in his and gently kissed it. She leaned over and whispered something in his ear and he laughed. "Of course dear – sorry, Robin Scorpio-Cassadine, my beautiful wife."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Matt!" Patrick ran over to his brother and pulled him into a tight hug. "I can't believe you are here."

Matt didn't hug him back. "Of course not – it's not like you visited me often enough to even know I was released."

Patrick felt like he had been punched in the gut. Between being a single parent and working like crazy at the hospital, he hadn't made it to the prison for a visit in almost four months. "Matt, I wasn't ignoring you but…"

"How is Emma? I know Robin is anxious to see her now that she has completed her therapy." Matt watched happily as Robin was warmly greeted by the staff at GH before turning back to Patrick.

"Her therapy?" Patrick was confused.

"Yes, her therapy." Nikolas walked up to Patrick. "After I rescued Robin, I got her into a secure facility so she could have intensive therapy to help her manage her PTSD."

Patrick shook his head. "What the hell is going on? Robin was living in Paris the last I heard and going to medical conferences all around the world."

Matt glared at his brother. "Yeah, cause Robin would rather go to a medical conference than spend time with her daughter."

Nikolas placed a hand on Matt's shoulder to calm him down. "Robin was being held hostage by my grandmother in Paris. She has been there ever since she left Port Charles."

Patrick's legs went out from under him and he sat down on a chair. "No – she was working again. Her housekeeper…"

"You mean her keeper, Miss Danvers?" Patrick nodded as he recognized the name from one of his and Anna's conversations. "She was lying. Robin told me about this. Anna came to visit Robin in Paris. You know that she saw her mother and pounded on a window, screaming for Anna to help her. Do you know what it did to Robin to watch Anna walk away without even questioning what she was told?"

"Oh my God." Patrick felt absolutely sick. Robin hadn't been avoiding him – she had been a victim once again and he had done nothing to help her.

"I found out where Robin was and saved her. I got her to a clinic in Switzerland where she could be kept safe and get the treatment she needed to come home and be with her daughter." He smiled at Matt. "I found out that Matt was being released so I came to Port Charles and offered him a chance to work with Robin. Needless to say, he jumped at it."

Matt smiled back at Nikolas. "Nikolas knew I had lost my license due to the incident with Lisa so he offered me a chance to get my license back if I came to work with him and Robin. I accepted and my license was reinstated last week."

"I was happy to do it. You are a brilliant doctor and it would be a shame to let that knowledge go to waste." Patrick didn't know what was worse – that Nikolas had married Robin or that he had become Matt's savior. "He was even best man at our wedding although we will be having a second one in a few months for our friends and family. Robin is really hoping that Emma will be her maid of honor."

Patrick's head was swimming with all the revelations that had been thrown at him. "Emma…"

"Yes, we need to discuss getting together with her so we can explain that her mother did not choose to leave her – that she was kidnapped and kept away from her. Emma deserves the chance to be with her mother." Nikolas's smile turned to a glare as he looked from Matt to Patrick. "I hope you don't intend on stopping Robin from spending time with her."

"Of course not, I'm just trying to wrap my head around everything I have learned." Patrick put his head down, unable to look at anyone. "I need to go home, to see Emma. Nikolas, could you please find someone to escort my date home?"

"Of course Patrick. I'll expect to hear from you tomorrow so we can get mother and daughter back together as soon as possible." Nikolas waved over a guard. "Please escort the young lady who Dr. Drake came here with back home and explain that Dr. Drake had a family emergency to take care of."

The man nodded and headed over to Jessie. "Thank you Nikolas." Patrick stood up and began to move towards Robin but Nikolas grabbed his arm, stopping him.

"No – not tonight." Patrick glared at him but Nikolas didn't back down. "You and Anna both ignored her cries for help. She needed you both to see how much pain she was in and you both ignored her. Mac, Robert, Maxie – they are more than welcome in my home at anytime to visit but not you or her mother. Not until she decides she is ready to talk to you about more than custody arrangements for Emma."

Patrick looked at Robin again and finally caught her eye. The look she gave him was like a shot to his heart – it was full of anger, pain and yet still a little love. She hadn't looked at him that way since the night she found out about his one night stand with Lisa Niles. "Fine but this isn't over – not by a long shot."

"Let me make one thing clear – Robin is my wife and I will do everything in my power to protect her from anyone who might hurt her. That includes you and Anna." Nikolas released his grip on Patrick's arm. "I will call you in the morning to set up the meeting."

Nikolas and Matt then walked away together to join Robin as she greeted their guests. Patrick cringed as Robin happily wrapped her arms around her husband and gave him a big kiss. Unable to take it anymore, he stormed out of the ballroom and headed to the launch. He needed air, to get away from what he was seeing, to try and sort out in his mind what had just happened.

One thing was clear – he had once again failed Robin and this time he may not be able to make it right.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Morning daddy." Emma ran into the kitchen and hugged her dad. "Did you have fun at the party last night?"

Patrick smiled at Emma. "It was interesting. Come here baby girl – we need to talk." Patrick sat down on a chair at the table and patted the seat next to him.

Emma sat down and looked at her dad. "What's wrong?"

Patrick gave her a sad grin. "I got some news last night and I wanted to share it with you. Your mom is home."

Emma jumped up and immediately began calling for Robin. "Mommy!"

"No, Emma I don't mean here – I mean back in Port Charles with Nikolas." Patrick saw the little girl's lower lip go out in a pout as she stomped her way back to her chair. "Let me explain."

The lip began to tremble. "Doesn't she want to see me?"

"Of course she does but I need to explain to you why she has been gone." Patrick took a deep breath before he started, gathering up courage. "Your mom didn't want to be gone."

"But you said…"

"I know what I said but I was wrong. The bad people took her from us again and made her tell me that she wanted to be gone but she really didn't." Patrick was trying to be as vague as possible – he didn't know the details yet anyhow. "I didn't know until I saw her last night."

"But you said she was in her own bed in Paris and was happy. You said…"

"I know what I said Em but I was wrong." Patrick felt like he was failing miserably in explaining this. "Your mom has never stopped loving you or wanting to be with you but the bad people kept her away from you."

"You didn't know?" Patrick shook his head. "Why not?"

He was caught completely off-guard by the question. "What do you mean why not?"

"Why didn't you know? I thought you loved her." Emma was truly confused. "You said when you love someone you know what they are thinking. That's how you know when I am lying to you."

Patrick stuttered. "That, that's different…"

"No it's not – mommy was lying and you love her." Emma stood up. "Why didn't you know she was lying?"

He reached out for his little girl. "Emma…"

"No!" Emma pulled away. "I want my mommy!" She turned away from Patrick and ran to her room. He followed close behind and was shocked when she slammed her bedroom door shut behind her.

"Em, please talk to me." Patrick was begging his little girl to understand what was going on.

"I want to see my mommy!" Emma refused to open the door and Patrick decided not to push it.

"I'll get her here right now." Patrick got his phone out of his jeans pocket and called Nikolas. "Could you please bring Robin here? Emma wants to see her."

* * *

"Where is she?" Robin ran into the living room of her old house with Nikolas and glared at her ex-husband.

"Her room – she says she only wants to talk to you." Patrick was heartbroken about this turn of events even though he understood why Emma was acting the way she was.

Robin turned to Nikolas. "I'll be right back." She walked away from her husband and headed up the stairs to Emma's room. She lightly knocked on the door and spoke her daughter's name. "Emma?"

The door opened up instantly and Emma stood before her. "Mommy?"

Robin knelt down and smiled at Emma. "Yes baby, it's me. I'm home."

Emma jumped on her mom and hugged her close, tears falling from her eyes. "I missed you so much mommy."

Robin began crying too. "Oh baby girl, I have missed you so much. I love you."

"I love you too mommy." Robin fell back so she was sitting on the floor and Emma crawled into her lap. "Did they bad people hurt you?"

"Every day that I am away from you hurts me but other than that, no, they didn't hurt me." Robin slowly began rocking the little girl.

"Good. Are you coming home?" Emma wanted to be with her mom again.

"I am going to stay at Nikolas's house." Robin was debating how to tell her daughter about her marriage. "Would like you to stay with us there?"

Emma nodded against her mom's chest. "I want to be with you mommy."

"Then you will be." Robin kissed the top of Emma's head. "Why don't you go play in your room while I talk to Daddy?" Emma nodded and gave her mom one last kiss. "I'll be back to get you in just a few minutes – I love you Em."

"Love you too mommy." Emma went back into her room while Robin headed back downstairs to talk to her ex-husband.

Nikolas and Patrick stood in uncomfortable silence while they waited for Robin to come back downstairs. Patrick finally broke it. "When did you get married?"

"A month ago."

"While she was still in treatment for her PTSD?" Patrick couldn't imagine any therapist okaying a life changing decision like that in the middle of therapy.

Nikolas ignored Patrick's incredulous tone. "Yes."

"So you flew Matt out to Switzerland to be best man at your wedding?" Something about this whole scenario wasn't making sense. "Wouldn't that be against the rules of his probation?"

"Who said anything about probation?" Nikolas smiled at Robin as she came back downstairs. "How did it go?"

"Great." Robin's smile filled her face. She turned to Patrick. "She wants to come and spend some time with me at Wyndamere."

"Of course, we can work out a visitation schedule…"

"No, she wants to come with me today." Robin was trying to be as kind as possible – she knew this was difficult for him. "Patrick, I was forced to stay away from my daughter for years – please don't make me lose one more day."

Patrick saw the tears forming in Robin's eyes as she made her request and knew what his answer had to be. "Of course she can. We can work out the custody arrangement some other time."

Robin smiled at him for the first time since she had arrived at his house. "Thank you." She turned to Nikolas. "I'm going to go get Emma."

Nikolas kissed Robin on the cheek and smiled at her. "I'll see you both in a minute." Nikolas watched Robin bound up the stairs and then turned back to Patrick. "Thank you."

"It's what's best for Emma." The men stood in silence again until Robin and Emma returned to join them. "Ready to go?"

"You bet."

Emma headed towards the door but Robin stopped her. "Emma, you need to say goodbye to your dad."

Emma ran over to her dad and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Bye daddy." She then turned and ran out of the house, Nikolas right behind her.

Robin looked at Patrick. "I'll talk to her – I'll help her understand that you didn't know…"

"But I should have Robin." He saw the hurt look on her face. "I should have known you were in trouble."

"Should haves don't matter anymore. All that matters is Emma and making sure she knows that she has two parents that love her and want to protect her." Robin headed towards the door. "I will have Emma call you tonight. Goodbye Patrick."

Patrick watched as the only woman he had ever been in love with walked out the door and away from him once again.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Thank you again Uncle Mac for helping me get Emma off to school." Robin and Mac walked into the living room at Wyndamere arm in arm. "She was having a hard time leaving my side."

"No thanks are necessary – that little girl is just as stubborn as her mother and sometimes another, more stubborn person is needed to get the job done." He sat down on the couch next to Robin and smiled at her. "It is so good to have you home. You know, as soon as I found out what was going on I tried to track down to your dad to get him on the case."

"You did?" Robin poured her uncle some coffee as he visited her at Wyndamere.

"As soon as I found out about what had happened but the bureau has been backstopping and refused to tell me anything about his assignment or get a message to him. I'm sorry." Mac smiled sadly at his niece.

Robin shook her head. "It's okay – I'm used to it. Remember when I was pregnant with Emma? He didn't even find out until I was almost six months along. It just means the world to me that you knew something was wrong and tried to find me." Tears filled her eyes but she quickly brushed them away.

"Well I did try. I went to that apartment in Paris but I got the same brush off as Anna only I was told you were in Africa instead of China." Mac had left only days after Anna's visit.

"And by then they had moved me to another lab in Paris." Robin reached over and patted her uncle's hand. "Thank you for trying to find me; for not believing that I would just walk out on Emma."

"Of course I didn't." Mac was relieved to have Robin home again. "I just wish I had known sooner what was going on. Maybe I could have found you before…"

"Mac, don't start. Nikolas is my husband and I love him." Robin knew Mac wasn't happy about their marriage but he needed to accept it. "At least you didn't have to force Nikolas to marry me."

"Yeah, I'm still regretting locking you and Patrick in the damn interrogation room." Mac was furious with Patrick and Anna. "If I hadn't pushed you into marrying him then maybe…"

"Regrets aren't doing any of us any good. I could regret getting on that plane with Victor but I didn't have a choice and Jason wouldn't be alive and with his son. I could regret not leaving with Patrick when he showed up at the clinic but he had already decided to divorce me and it was the only way I could protect him and Emma." Robin's tears started flowing down her cheeks. "I could regret not fighting harder to escape Helena but I didn't want to risk her retaliating by hurting someone I loved."

Mac quickly gathered Robin in his arms and held her close. "I know that everything you did, you did to protect us."

Robin nodded as her tears began wetting her uncle's shirt. "I did – especially after Victor killed Patrick's son. I couldn't, not after…"

Mac sighed – Gabriel. Mac had completely forgotten about Patrick's son who was killed in the accident Victor had arranged. "You are not responsible for that little boy's death."

"That's what my therapist said too but…"

"No buts – Victor and Rafe are to blame, not you." Mac rubbed her back. "I know you feel responsible, but you're not."

"But I didn't come home. If I had come home, maybe things would be different." Robin couldn't help but still blame herself for the little boy's death.

"You couldn't come home. Victor wasn't about to let you go – even Patrick figured that out eventually." Mac remembered Anna telling him about Victor's part in Robin's leaving.

"Then why didn't he come looking for me after he found out the truth about the accident? Why did he assume the worst about me?" She began crying even harder. "Why didn't he love me?"

"I do love you." Both of them looked up to see Patrick standing in the doorway holding Emma's backpack. "Emma forgot this when you left the other day. I thought she might need it for school."

Mac stood up and walked over to him. After a moment's silence he took the book bag from Patrick and smiled back at his niece. "I'll take it to her. I will see you tonight at dinner." He turned around and glared at Patrick. "You upset her any more than she already is and you will have me to deal with."

Patrick just nodded. Mac had every right to hate him, as did Robin, but he needed to at least try to talk to her. He waited until Mac had left and began walking towards Robin. "Robin…"

She stood up and instantly began to clean up the dishes. "I know, we need to discuss the custody arrangement. I know you have primary custody of Emma but I would like to…"

Patrick took her hand and stopped it from picking up the coffee cup. "Robin, that is not why I am here." Robin looked at him strangely. "Well, not the only reason. I did have Alexis start work on new papers giving us joint custody. I was thinking that, since we live in the same town, we might just switch weeks."

"Sounds fair." Robin noticed he hadn't let go of her hand so she pulled it from his grasp. "Thank you." Robin looked at the clock. "I need to get going – I am going to spend the time Emma is in school at the office and then finish up my workday here at Wyndamere, after I pick her up so, if you don't mind?"

Patrick turned around to leave and stopped. "You know what – I do mind."

"What?"

"I mind. I mind because there is something I need to say." Patrick turned around and focused on Robin. "I'm sorry."

Robin shook her head in disbelief. Did he really think that all it would take to fix things between them was shared custody and an apology? "I really do need to go."

Robin started to push past him to get to the front door but Patrick grabbed her arm and stopped her. He found himself unable to speak – it was the first time he had touched her since her return and it felt wonderful. Reacting instinctively, he reached down and tucked a wayward piece of hair behind her ear. Their eyes were locked on each other and both could see that the passion and love for each other was still there. Patrick started to lean down towards her, his mouth closing in on hers, and was shocked to feel her hand hit his cheek.

"No Patrick – you do not get to do this to me." Robin backed away from him, her tears returning. "You divorced me. I asked, no, I begged you to wait, to try and understand but you didn't."

"Robin I…"

"I am married. I have a husband and we are building a new life together." Robin wiped the tears from her face. "You need to go and if you need to fix a relationship – why don't you concentrate on your brother?"

"I would love to, I just don't know how to get in touch with him."

"You're taking Emma to dinner tomorrow night, right?" Patrick nodded his head. It had taken a lot of convincing from Robin, but Emma had accepted that her dad wasn't in any way to blame for her mom being gone. "Matt is staying here so I would suggest you come by early to see him."

Patrick shook his head. Nikolas was stealing his whole damn life – first his wife and now his brother. He needed to figure out how to get them back, starting with his brother. "Thank you – I will do that. May I walk you down to the launch?"

Robin knew that she really had no excuse not to walk down to the launch with so she sighed and nodded her head. "Let's go."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Patrick sat in Kevin's office, nervously twiddling his thumbs. "Thank you for seeing me on such short notice – I really do appreciate it."

"Of course Patrick." Kevin leaned back in his chair. "So do you need a consult?"

Patrick shifted uncomfortably in his chair. "No, I actually wanted to see you as a patient."

Kevin was surprised and his was sure his face reflected that. "Did something happen? Did you lose a patient?"

"This isn't work-related. I'm sure you have heard by now that Robin is back in Port Charles and that she is married to Nikolas Cassadine." Patrick waited for Kevin to nod his head before continuing. "What you may not know is that, even though I told everyone she was in Paris working, she was really being held hostage by Helena Cassadine."

Kevin took a moment to think about what Patrick was saying. "Did you know?"

"No." Patrick shook his head as tears filled his eyes. "Looking back it is obvious but I, Kevin, I didn't see it at the time." He paused as he wiped the tears away. "I turned away from her and left her to them. She told me she was broken and I didn't even try to find her."

"She told you she was broken?" Kevin couldn't believe those words came out of Robin's mouth.

"She said that she couldn't give Emma the kind of life she deserved but she knew I could." Patrick was now haunted by that call and the visit to the clinic before that. He had been replaying those incidents in his mind constantly, wondering how he could have been so blind as to not see the pain and fear in Robin's eyes and actions. "Then there is the fact that I didn't even know that my brother was let out of prison. I have let some of the people I love most in the world down and I need to know why I did it. Why I was too blind to see what they were going through."

Kevin thought about it. "What do you hope to get out of therapy?"

Patrick thought about it only briefly before giving Kevin a one-word answer. "Forgiveness."

* * *

Robin walked with Monica down the hall at GH, trying not to look too nervous. As Cassadine Industries/ELQ liaison with GH, she was expected to come to the hospital and make sure that their money was being spent correctly but she wasn't ready to run into Patrick again after their meeting this morning.

The walk to the launch had been very quiet and Robin had been happy to reach the pier and her car. She said goodbye to Patrick before heading off to the office for a brief meeting with Matt. The way things were set up, Matt would handle more of the day to day operations while Robin was overseeing the spending and which projects they would pursue. She had also warned Matt that Patrick was coming over the next night and she encouraged him to speak to his brother. Matt was still hurt about Patrick's not even knowing about his release from prison and his pain, just like Robin's was not going to go away overnight.

"As you can see, things really are not that much different than they were when you were here before."

"Except Obrecht is no longer Chief of Staff." Robin had felt better about taking on the liaison position once she had learned that Liesel was no longer employed there.

"Thank God we were finally able to get rid of that woman. I am only interim chief but I know you will work with the board to help them find a proper replacement." Monica was planning to retire as soon as a new chief was hired and properly trained.

"You are irreplaceable Monica, you know that. So, do you have any decent candidates?" Robin and Monica stopped in the lounge and sat down on the couch.

"Several very good candidates: Dr. Collins, Dr. Marucci, Patrick…"

Robin interrupted. "Patrick?"

"Yes – he threw his hat in the ring a couple of weeks ago and, I must say that he is one of the leading candidates." Monica watched Robin's reaction carefully.

"Patrick was a wonderful chief of staff and I know he would still be great in the position. I think he is a great candidate." Robin was about to say something else when she saw the door to Kevin's office open and Patrick walked out. His eyes were red and it was obvious he had been crying.

A part of Robin wanted to run over and pull him into her arms, assure him that it was all going to be okay. She wanted to tell him that she understood why he didn't see what was going on with her and that she forgave him but she just couldn't – not yet. She was still too raw from her experience. Still…

"Monica, would you please excuse me? I have some things to take care of before I leave and I know you are busy." Robin watched as Patrick headed towards his office. "I will see you again next week?"

"Sounds wonderful and Robin, I know you are working for Nikolas now," Monica still hated Robin's husband for stealing ELQ out from under her family, "but should something change, we would love to have you back on staff. Maybe even as chief of staff?"

Robin shook her head. "I'm not interested in working 80 hour weeks anymore – that's time away from my daughter. Maybe after Emma goes to college but not now." Robin and Monica stood up. "I'll see you later."

Monica hugged Robin. "It is so good to have you home. I'll see you later."

Robin nodded at Monica and turned her attention back to the hallway Patrick had disappeared down. She thought about it for only a second before she grabbed her purse and made her way to Patrick's office.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Robin paused outside of Patrick's office door. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Almost immediately she heard Patrick invite her in. Robin opened the door and entered his office for the first time in several years. "Hi."

Patrick was shocked but happy to see Robin coming into the room. "Hi. Sit down, please." Patrick stood up and sat down on the couch and Robin sat down next to him. "What are you doing at GH? Coming back to work?"

Robin shook her head. "No, I am the liaison between Cassadine Industries and the GH Board. Just making sure the money is being spent correctly."

"Of course." Patrick couldn't believe how nervous he was.

Robin decided to jump right in. "Are you okay? I saw you leaving Kevin's office and…"

"I'm as okay as I am going to be right now."

"Did you lose a patient? You looked upset and I can tell you've been crying."

Patrick's guilt overwhelmed him. She had figured out that something was wrong with him and immediately come to help him; he had ignored every sign that something was wrong with her and turned his back to her. "No, I am seeing Kevin so I can try to figure out why I made the decisions I did. Why I ignored everything I know about you and didn't try to find you. Why I backed away from Matt and..."

"Patrick," Robin reached over and grabbed her hand, "you made some mistakes but so did I."

"But Matt didn't." Patrick felt the tears coming again. "My brother needed me and I wasn't there. I didn't even know that he was released from prison."

Robin rubbed his hand. "Matt is upset but he still loves you."

"What has he told you?" Patrick needed to know if he was going to try and fix his relationship with his brother.

"Matt said that your visits, at first, were pretty consistent. After you got involved with Sabrina they became more sporadic." Patrick began thinking about the past few years. "He started to wonder how much he really meant to you. The visits went from at least once a month to every few months and then 3 or 4 times a year. He said the last few times you visited you were completely distracted and barely listened to a word he said."

"I didn't think I behaved that badly but I guess I did." Shame overwhelmed him. "Sam and I were having problems and then we broke up. I didn't want to burden him with my troubles but I did want to see him. I should have waited until I was in a better state of mind or just pushed aside my own petty problems and thought about him first. I really messed up, didn't I?"

"You can fix this." Robin smiled at him. "Matt loves you – you're his big brother. Show him the man I know you can be and you two will be close again in no time."

Patrick squeezed Robin's hand and stared her straight in the eyes. "Thank you." He took a deep breath. "And what about us? Is there any way to fix that?"

* * *

Nikolas walked down through the catacombs with a spring in his step – things were going better than he had ever expected. Matt had completely rejected Patrick and Robin was everything he hoped she would be.

He felt a little guilty for the decision to use the protocol on Robin but he needed a strong and brilliant woman by his side if he were going to truly become the leader he planned to be. He loved Robin, he always had, and she was the perfect person to create his new empire with but her love for Patrick would have been a problem once they got back to Port Charles. Fortunately, Robin was a woman of honor and would never break her marriage vows – a fact Nikolas was counting on.

Besides, he was protecting Robin. Helena had wanted to sell the highly sought after doctor off to the highest bidder - Robin was worth millions. Nikolas wanted to protect Robin and convinced his grandmother that Robin's gifts in the lab were far more valuable than what Helena could get by selling her. Helena had agreed provided she was the one to implant the new memories – she wanted Nikolas to know that she could end his plans whenever she wanted to.

He entered the lab he had had installed into the catacombs and approached the doctor. "How are things going?"

"Wonderful – I must say that the subjects you provided me with are both doing well." Dr. Brines was reviewing the latest test results on Matt and Robin. "No sign that the original memories are coming back or that they are having any negative effects from the protocol. When can I do my next exam?"

"Tonight – Emma will be out with her dad." Matt had been a little trickier because Nikolas wanted him to remember the visits but he wanted them to seem less than friendly. Patrick would be suspicious if Matt suddenly insisted that his big brother had never visited him but seeming distracted and uncaring while visiting Matt, that would certainly not be that unusual for the great Dr. Drake. "I'll make the arrangements."

"And you are making sure that they are getting the correct dosages?" Brines looked up from his papers. "With Robin's situation…"

"I have been very careful to make sure the correct dosages are submitted to the correct people every night. I am not taking any chances with Robin." Nikolas was offended that the man would suggest it.

"Good. I will see you tonight." Brines went back to his notes.

Nikolas left the lab and headed back out to the cliffs, taking in the rolling sea for a few minutes. Everything was exactly the way he wanted it – he just needed to make sure that it stayed that way.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Patrick, I…"

"I wasn't talking about us getting back together romantically – I will respect your marriage." Patrick saw Robin relax. "But I miss my best friend and I want to have her back, if at all possible."

Robin couldn't help but tear up. "I want that too but I don't know…"

"Give me a chance to be the man I should have been. Tell me what happened. You don't have to tell me all of it once, maybe just a little bit at a time but I think it will help both of us if you tell someone you know about what has been going on for the past 2 years." Patrick prayed he was getting through to her. "Try just telling me about Victor."

Robin considered what he was asking her to do. Opening these old wounds would be painful and she wasn't sure it would change anything but she also wanted him to know what had happened. Maybe then they could finally get past her 'decision' to save Jason. "Okay."

Patrick put up his hand. "Wait a second." He walked over to the door and locked it. He then pulled out his phone and made a call. "Epiphany? It's Dr. Drake. Could you please sign me out for the day? I know it's not your job but I would really appreciate it. Thanks." He sat back down on the couch. "Go ahead."

Robin was appreciative of his taking the time to make sure they weren't disturbed before she started. "Thank you." She took a deep breath and began speaking. "I think a part of me knew from the moment Victor approached me that he was only giving me the illusion of choice about whether or not to leave with him. Victor confirmed it after we got to the clinic. He told me that, if I hadn't agreed, another accident would have happened except that, this time, it would have been you and it wouldn't have been staged."

Patrick's heart sank into his stomach – of course she was protecting him. Robin didn't look at him as she continued telling her story. "Victor said it pleased him that I had eventually agreed to go although he was still upset that you knew why I was leaving. He wasn't worried, he was certain that you wouldn't tell my mom or Mac what was going on because he knew you would protect me." Robin was attempting to maintain control. "I thought about trying to get a message to you so you could get Emma and yourself to a safe house but I was always being watched. I thought that as long as I did as I was told, you two were safe."

Patrick was confused. "Then why cause the car accident?"

"A show of his power – he wanted me to know what the consequences would be if I stepped out of line. His version of a pre-emptive strike." Robin's tears began flowing steadily at this point. "And then he wouldn't…," she began stuttering, "he, after the accident, I wanted to come home so badly and be with you, be there for you and Emma."

"I know you did. God Robin, I am so sorry." With those words spoken, Patrick finally did what he should have done that day in the clinic – he wrapped his arms around Robin and held her close. She cried in his arms for a few minutes as he stroked her back and attempted to make her feel safe and loved.

"I thought you might hate me." Robin was still sobbing but her tears were slowing down.

"I could never hate you. I hate myself for being so damn blind but I have never and could never hate you." He kissed the top of her head and began rocking her gently.

"But I am the reason Gabriel is dead." Robin tears didn't stop. "If I hadn't gone with him…"

"Then Victor would have kidnapped you and possibly me and Emma. The man was not going to stop and I think I knew that even back then." Patrick wasn't just making excuses for Robin's decision, he truly felt that way. "As for Gabriel, his death is on Rafe and Victor – not you. You weren't trying to escape or get a message out and, even if you were, you were being held hostage by a madman. You had every right to try and get away from him. I'm just sorry that I didn't see how scared you were that day I found you in the clinic."

Robin nodded her head. She still couldn't look at Patrick but she could feel his sincerity in his voice. "Me too."

Patrick continued. "You weren't really looking at me – you were looking all around, almost like you were searching for something. I don't know why I believed you when you said that you weren't being held against your will – it so obvious you were lying and scared."

"You were upset. Patrick, your son had died and all you knew was I wasn't there to help you through it. You were convinced that I put my work over you." Robin knew she had to take a little responsibility for lying to Patrick about the situation, even if it was for his and Emma's own goods.

"Doesn't excuse the fact that I know you better than almost anyone and I should have known that that was a lie and you were in trouble. I was selfish and let my own feelings blind me to what you were going through." Patrick shook his head as tears appeared in his eyes. "I'm sorry Robin."

"I'm sorry too, Patrick." Robin reached up and gently wiped away a stray tear that had escaped from his eye. "I think that is all I can handle today."

"Okay. Thank you for telling me the truth. We need to be honest with each other from now on if we hope to be friends again."

"Agreed." Robin wiped her cheeks and, reluctantly, pulled herself out of his arms and stood up. "But it's a two-way street. I may have some questions for you and I do expect you to answer them honestly. Not today, but someday soon." Patrick nodded. "Well, I will see you tonight when you pick up Emma. Goodbye Patrick."

Patrick smiled at his ex-wife. "Goodbye Robin."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Robin was reading through a proposal for a grant when she heard the door to her office open. "I said I didn't want to be disturbed."

"Not even for your mom?" Anna sauntered in, smiling at her daughter. "Hello Robin."

Robin shook her head in disbelief. She had already had an emotionally draining day thanks to Patrick; she didn't have it in her to deal with her mother as well. "I'm busy." She picked up another proposal and focused her attention on it.

"Come on Robin, at least let me explain…"

"Explain?" Robin couldn't believe what she was hearing. "I defended you. I told them that you would never believe the lies that Miss Danvers told you."

Anna took a step forward. "I know you are upset with me right now."

"Upset?" Robin dropped the proposal and began rubbing her forehead. She felt a headache coming on. "Do you know that I saw you that day?"

"What?" Anna felt sick to her stomach.

"Yeah – I was right above you, pounding on a window, screaming for you to help me." Robin had been certain she didn't have any tears left after her talk with Patrick but she was wrong. "You walked away. You left me."

"Sweetheart…"

"No!" Robin angrily wiped at her tears. "I told you I was broken and you just let me walk away without a single concern. You encouraged my husband and daughter to move on without me, without even thinking that something might be wrong with the situation. You believed that I would abandon my child the way you abandoned me."

Anna was upset at first but now she was offended. "I didn't abandon you. I did what I had to do to protect you."

"I have been hearing the line from you for years and I just don't believe it anymore. You were having a blast running around overthrowing governments and capturing the bad guys. It was certainly a hell of lot more fun than diapers and midnight feedings or parent-teacher conferences and recitals." Robin could see the hurt her words were causing but she was too upset to care. "You dumped me right after I was born – stopping in when you decided you had some free time."

"That is not what happened." Anna couldn't believe Robin was saying these things to her. "Your father and I, our jobs would have put you in terrible danger and I was trying to protect you. It might have been a mistake but it came from love. Never doubt that I do love you."

Robin stood up. "I don't doubt that you love me. But you proved that you don't really know me when you believed that I would rather go to some medical conference than be with my little girl. I'm not like you – I would never choose my work over my child."

"I spoke to you on the phone – you told me you needed to do this." Anna needed to defend herself. "And what about all those trips to Africa for AIDS awareness and research?"

"You mean the research that could help save my life? You're right – how selfish of me." Robin was at a breaking point. "How selfish to want to take a week or two out of my life to help thousands of people?"

"That's not what I meant." Anna was floundering now.

"No – you're right. The fact that I would go on a two week trip certainly supports the fact that I would completely abandon my daughter for over a year. Yes, the daughter I fought so hard to have and come back home to - yeah, it certainly makes perfect sense that I would just leave her and not bother to call or even send her a letter for over a year." Robin's voice was thick with sarcasm. "You know me so well."

Anna didn't know what to say. She was still collecting her thoughts when the door opened and Nikolas came in. "Robin, we need to get going…" He stopped speaking when he saw Anna standing there. "Miss Devane."

"Nikolas." Anna was too stunned by Robin's attack to say much of anything.

Nikolas walked over to Robin and put his arms around her. "Are you okay?"

Robin nodded her head and buried her face in Nikolas's chest. He glared at Anna. "You need to leave."

"But…"

"You have upset my wife and you need to leave or I will call security." Nikolas rubbed Robin's back as he spoke.

Anna hesitated but decided to give in. "Of course. I will call you later so we can talk and find a way to work through this." Anna headed for the door but turned around one last time before she left. "I do love you Robin."

Robin didn't respond, just kept her face buried in her husband's chest as Anna left the room. Nikolas waited until the door shut before he walked Robin over to the sofa. He sat down with her and held her close. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, just an emotionally draining day. First Patrick and now…"

Nikolas interrupted her. "Wait – Patrick?" Robin nodded as she wiped her face. "When did you see Patrick?"

"At the hospital. He was coming out of Kevin's office and he looked upset so I went to talk to him." Robin sniffled a little. "I had to make sure he was okay."

"Of course you did." Nikolas pulled back and smiled at her. "What happened?"

"I think it was good that I saw him – we had a chance to talk about a few things." Robin smiled at Nikolas. "I told him about what happened with Victor. He actually listened and didn't judge, didn't try to justify his actions, just was there for me. He apologized for not seeing I was in trouble. I think it was a good start."

"A good start?" Nikolas raised his eyebrows at her.

Robin shook her head. "Not like that but if we are going to be good parents than we need to trust each other. I think today was a good start to rebuilding that trust."

"Good – whatever makes you happy will make me happy." Nikolas kissed her. "Ready to go home – Matt is waiting in the car."

Robin stood up. "I am. Emma should be home soon and I could really use a hug from my little girl."

"Then let's go home." Nikolas took Robin's hand and led her out of her office.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"I'm not saying you have to forgive him but at least talk to him." Robin found herself arguing with her second stubborn Drake that day and it was getting frustrating. "He feels horrible about what happened and he really wants the chance to tell you that."

"Why are you suddenly defending my brother? You have just as much, as if not more, reason to be upset with him." Matt couldn't believe Robin was defending Patrick. "Right Nikolas?"

Nikolas shook his head. "I respect my wife and her opinion. If she feels it will do you good to speak to your brother then maybe you should do it."

Matt sighed. "Fine – but only for a few minutes. When we will he be here?"

"He is picking up Emma at 6 but I told him to come a few minutes early to give you two a chance to talk." Robin smiled at her ex-brother-in-law. "Please try not to be too hostile when you talk to him – give him a chance to apologize."

Matt rolled eyes but eventually nodded his head. "I'll try."

* * *

"Dr. Drake is here to see Miss Emma." Alfred led Patrick into the living room.

"I'll let Robin and Emma know he is here." Matt stood up and walked over to his brother. "Patrick."

"Matt – may I speak to you for a minute?" Patrick's normally steady hands were shaking.

"Of course." Matt sat back down on the couch and gestured to a chair. "Have a seat."

"I don't even know where to begin." Patrick ran his hands through his hair. "I let you down. I should have spent more time with you and less time worried about my relationship with Sam." Patrick stared his brother straight in the eyes. "I am truly sorry for what I did. You're my brother and I do love you even if I am lousy at showing it sometimes."

Matt nodded his head and stood back up. "Great, problem solved. Let me go get Emma…"

"Matt," Patrick stood up and blocked his brother's path, "I don't expect absolution or even for you to want to see me for a while but I need you to know that I am doing everything I can to try and understand why I behaved the way I did. I know I am a selfish bastard but I do love you and Robin and Emma and I will find a way to prove that to you."

Matt stared at his brother, finally seeing that there was real remorse in Patrick's eyes. "What are you doing?"

"I am starting to see Kevin Collins. I actually had my first session today." Patrick felt no need to hide that he was seeing a psychiatrist.

"That's good." Matt was relieved that Robin was right about Patrick trying to make things right. "Kevin is a great doctor."

"Yes he is. We have already talked about the ways I let you down." Tears filled Patrick's eyes. "I had no idea that you thought I didn't want to visit you. I loved visiting you but it killed me to see you in there knowing it was all my fault."

"Hey – it wasn't your fault that I killed Lisa." Matt was mad at his brother but not enough to blame him for Matt's decision to stop Lisa.

"I brought her into our lives. If it weren't for me you would have never spent all those years in prison. You and Maxie would be together and having the life you should have had." Patrick's guilt overwhelmed him. "Robin almost died several times because of that woman. She killed people – all so she could get me."

Matt was beginning to realize that Patrick still carried a lot more guilt over Lisa than anyone even suspected. "Patrick, you made one mistake but Lisa made the decision to stalk and terrorize you and Robin. She is dead because she was trying to hurt Robin – end of story."

"But…"

"But nothing." Matt shook his head. "Maybe Robin's right – maybe we do need to talk."

They were interrupted by Emma running down the stairs. "Daddy!" Emma jumped into her dad's arms and hugged him close.

"Hey baby girl." Patrick relaxed for the first time since he walked into the house. "I am so glad to see you."

"I thought you were going to tell me when you got here." She pouted at her father.

Patrick laughed. "Well, I was coming to get you but I wanted to talk to Uncle Matt first."

Emma smiled at Matt. "Are you coming to supper with us?"

Matt smiled at his niece. His brother may have many faults but his love for his daughter was not one of them. Matt had been there the day Emma was born and helped Patrick realize that he didn't have to be like their father – that Patrick could be the dad his little girl needed no matter what. Seeing the two of them together, he knew he had been right. "I don't want to intrude."

"You could never intrude. We aren't having anything special, just burgers and shakes, but we would love it if you joined us." Patrick really hoped that Matt would agree.

"Please?" Emma smiled brightly at her Uncle.

"Well, when you put it that way, how can I refuse?" Matt laughed as Emma squealed in delight. "Let me get my jacket and we'll head out."

* * *

Robin walked into Nikolas and hers bedroom and smiled at him. He put down his tablet and smiled back. "How's our girl? Finally calmed down from her exciting night out with her dad and uncle?"

Robin slid into bed and leaned on Nikolas. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. "She finally passed out in the middle of the second story. She is so happy to have her uncle back. And to get to spend a night out with him and her dad? She was in heaven. Thank you for getting Matt released early."

"I wish I could say that my reasons were purely altruistic but the truth is that Matt is a great doctor and I needed him to help you and turn the Research and Development division around. The fact that it makes you and Emma happy is just a wonderful bonus for me." Nikolas took his tablet off his lap and turned towards Robin. "How are you really doing? You were kind of quiet during supper."

"I know but Mac was so excited to talk about his visit with Georgie I could hardly get a word in edgewise." Robin knew what Nikolas was really asking. "I'm glad that Patrick is getting help and working on figuring out why he behaved the way he did but it is not going to change things for us. I am married to you and I love you."

She felt Nikolas relax as she spoke. Nikolas turned her face up until she was staring him straight in the eyes. "I love you too. I just don't want you to forget what he did."

"I won't, I can't. I know who saved me and brought me back to my little girl. It was you and I will be forever grateful for that." Robin leaned up and kissed him. "I'm not going anywhere Nikolas."

"I know." Nikolas kissed her again and leaned her back into bed.

* * *

Hours later, Nikolas eased himself out of bed, careful not to wake Robin. He walked down the hall and made a call. "Drake has decided to make things right with Robin and Matt – we need to increase the dosage."

"I'm not sure that is the right move." Dr. Brines couldn't believe that Nikolas had woken him up for this. "Increasing the dosage is not going to do anything right now but increase the chances of an adverse reaction. I will do an exam in the morning on both of them and see if their memories are holding. If so, than we continue with everything as is; if not we can consider upping the dosage. Fair enough?"

Nikolas grunted in frustration. "Fine. I'll make the arrangements." He hung up the phone and tried to regain control of his emotions.

He had always known that Patrick would be the wild card in their return to Port Charles. He had hoped that Patrick's wounded pride and ego would keep him away from Robin. He knew Patrick was back to his womanizing ways and figured he would be fine with Robin having moved on as well. How wrong Nikolas had been.

Patrick felt guilt and anger over his inability to see the trouble Robin had been in. Instead of seeing this as a chance to date more, Emma would be with Robin half the time after all, Patrick had decided to take that time to go into therapy and rebuild his relationship with his brother and ex-wife. He wasn't as concerned about Matt, even if their relationship was rebuilt his memories had only been altered a little bit, not enough to cause any concerns.

Robin's memory, however, had undergone some major changes and that was far more dangerous to him and his plans. If Robin's real memories came back, he could lose almost everything.

But they wouldn't come back – Nikolas would make sure of it. Calm once again, Nikolas went back into their room and climbed back into bed with Robin. He wrapped his arms around her tight and smiled as he fell back to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"I still think it's silly to have to do these regular check-ups – I'm fine." Robin pouted as she sat on the exam table.

Dr. Brines just smiled at her. "I have explained this to you before – you went through a harrowing ordeal and we just need to make sure you aren't having any issues with your PTSD. Especially since…"

"I know." Robin shook her head. She laid down on the exam room bed and closed her eyes, used to the procedure by now. "Let's just get this over with – I have a dozen proposals waiting on my desk and I want to get at least half of them reviewed before I leave for the day."

"Alright." Dr. Brines pulled out the tape recorder from his lab coat pocket and pushed play.

* * *

"Dr. Drake, Dr. Patrick Drake – please report to the 10th floor nurse's desk." Patrick shook his head as he heard the page go out. His only surgery had been cancelled for the day and he had hoped to go home and just think – to try to figure why he had given up on his marriage.

He walked up to Epiphany and smiled that famous Drake smile. "You rang?"

"I don't want you – he does." Epiphany pointed to the waiting room couches and Patrick saw Nikolas standing there.

"Great." The last person Patrick wanted to see was Robin's new husband. "What can I do for you Mr. Cassadine?"

"I was hoping we could talk about Robin. I understand that you and she had a talk yesterday." Nikolas was taking a chance doing this but he needed to keep Patrick away from Robin.

"Yes but it really doesn't have anything to do with you. Now if you'll excuse me…" Patrick began heading back to his office but Nikolas was right behind him.

"Actually it had everything to do with me. Robin is my wife and I will not have her upset." Nikolas almost ran into Patrick's back as the doctor stopped suddenly.

"What do you mean upset? She was fine when she left here yesterday." Patrick thought he and Robin had left things on a good note.

"Well you know Robin, always trying to protect the people she cares about." Nikolas saw that they were in front of Patrick's office. "Maybe we could talk about this in your office?"

Patrick stood there for a moment before opening the door. Nikolas walked through the door and sat down in a chair in front of Patrick's desk. Patrick took a moment to calm himself before shutting the door and sitting down at his desk. "I would never hurt Robin."

"Your actions over the past few years say otherwise." Nikolas stared Patrick straight in the eyes. "Let me make myself clear – Robin and I are building a new life together. I understand that you will need to be in contact with each other because of Emma but you really don't need to speak to her about anything else."

Patrick didn't like the way this conversation was going at all. "Does Robin know you are here speaking to me on her behalf?"

Nikolas smirked at Patrick. "No, but it is my job to look out for her. Robin has a soft spot for you, even after everything you did to her, and I would hate to see it taken advantage of."

Patrick couldn't help but scoff at Nikolas's words. "I'm sorry but I don't think that I am the one taking advantage of Robin." Patrick could tell that he was pissing Nikolas off. He smirked right back at Nikolas. "You know Robin came to me; I didn't approach her and I would never even attempt to take advantage of her."

"Nevertheless, you seem to be Robin's blind spot." Nikolas was not going to back down.

"And?" Patrick was getting a kick out of pushing Nikolas's buttons. "Are you afraid that Robin will come to the realization that she made a rash decision and married you not because she loves you but because she was grateful for your help in rescuing her?"

"Hardly." Nikolas stood up. "Robin and I have loved each other for years, before you ever entered the picture. We have more than just a history together, we have a future."

"Robin and I have a child together. She and I will always be connected because of Emma." Patrick stood up, refusing to be cowed by the man. "You can't change that – no matter how much you want to."

Nikolas shook his head. "Robin and I are building a life together. You need to respect that and keep your distance. Allow Robin to have the life she deserves after the years of hell she has been through. Work through whatever you need to but don't lean on her to do it – Robin has enough pain of her own to deal with, she doesn't need yours too."

"What are you so afraid of Nikolas – that Robin will leave you for me?" Patrick couldn't help being defensive.

"Robin isn't going anywhere – I know that." Nikolas headed to the door. "Goodbye Dr. Drake."

Patrick watched the door shut behind Nikolas and sat back down at his desk. Nikolas was threatened by him, that much was obvious. The question was – why?

Patrick thought about it for a few minutes and made a call. "Could we please meet? It's about Robin."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Patrick sat down at a table in the Haunted Star with two beers in his hands. He set one down in front of his guest while he took a drink from his. "Thank you for meeting me – I really appreciate it."

"Make it fast Drake." Mac was still angry at Patrick and Anna for not having told him the trouble Robin was in. "You said this was about Robin?"

"I think something is wrong with her."

Mac shook his head. "Now you think something is wrong with her?" Mac glared at the man sitting across from him. "Where was all this concern when she was missing for the past two years?"

"Look Mac, I know I screwed up but I am trying to make it right." Patrick understood Mac's hostility but he really was the only one who could help Robin right now. Robin refused to see Anna and Robert was off on a mission. "You can hate me all you want but that doesn't change the fact that something is very wrong with how she came back to Port Charles. You can't really think this marriage is a good idea?"

Mac wouldn't admit it but he had the same doubts about Robin's marriage that Patrick did. "They've been friends for a long time. He did rescue her."

"From his grandmother – don't you think that is a little suspicious?" Patrick didn't believe the story Nikolas was trying to sell. "The guy Robin knew years ago is not the man Robin is living with now and you know it."

Mac took a big drink from his beer. "Say I agree with you – that there is something else going on with Robin's return – what do you want me to do about it?"

Patrick couldn't help but get a little smile on his face. Finally, he had help. "Talk to her. Ask her questions about her time with her therapist and the wedding, see if anything feels off. You know Robin better than anyone so you will be able to tell if she is lying."

"And you? What will you be doing?" Mac had no issue with spending time with Robin and doing a little reconnaissance but he wasn't sure how Patrick would be involved.

"I am currently seeing Kevin to try and figure out why I acted the way I did after Robin left. After my first session, Robin and I had a talk about what happened with Victor. I plan to continue to talk to Robin after each session." Mac gave Patrick a curious look. "I want her to know she can trust me and believe in me again. She needs to know that Nikolas is not her only option – that she does not have to stay with him if she doesn't want to."

"What if she does love him?" Mac didn't believe it but wanted to see what Patrick's reaction would be. "Maybe this is the real thing?"

"If she truly loves him than I will be proud to co-parent Emma with her and let her live happily ever after with Nikolas but I don't believe that is the case." Patrick took another drink of his beer. "I can't explain it but something is just off – Matt being flown out of the country just to witness the wedding? Robin's therapist being okay with her making a life changing decision while she is in recovery? And Robin loves being a doctor and her bedside manner is legendary, why would she take a job where she is pushing paperwork instead of helping patients? It just doesn't make sense."

Mac finished his beer and stood up. "I hate to admit it but you are right. I will talk to Robin and let you know if anything seems off."

"Thanks Mac."

"Don't thank me – I'm doing this for Robin, not you." Mac shook his head as he looked at Patrick. "Why couldn't you have been this concerned about her when she went missing?"

"Mac, I…"

"Forget it – I don't want to hear it." Mac wasn't even close to forgiving Patrick or Anna for not noticing Robin was in danger. "Just remember, whatever hell she went through over the past years is just as much yours and Anna's faults as it is Helena's. If you hurt Robin again, you will have me to deal with."

Mac slammed his empty bottle down on the table and stalked out of the bar. Patrick thought about going after him to plead his case but realized he didn't have a leg to stand on. Mac was right – he had to shoulder some of the blame for what Robin had went through but he was going to do everything he could to make it up to her.

_

Robin yawned as she tried to finish her book but she could barely keep her eyes open. She finally gave up and set the book down on the nightstand. She was just about to lay down when she heard the door open.

Nikolas shook his head at her. "Hey, you were supposed to wait for me."

Robin laughed. "I'm tired."

"Well I guess you don't want the tea I brought up for you?" Nikolas jokingly took the mug he was holding and started heading for the door but Robin stopped him.

"Stop it – of course I want it. Couldn't go to bed without my nightly tea, could I?" Robin took the mug from him and drank. "What did you say this is called again?"

"Cubby wubby something." Nikolas laughed as he watched Robin finish the cup.

"Seems a little sweeter tonight – did you add in something different?" Robin set the now empty cup down on the night stand next to her book.

"No, they must have changed the recipe. Do you not like it?" Nikolas was worried that Robin might not want her nightly tea anymore.

"Of course not – I love it. Can we go to bed now?" Robin laid down and patted the pillow next her.

Nikolas climbed onto the bed and gave Robin a kiss. "Certainly – we have a big day tomorrow with the presentation and the board meeting."

"Are you ready?" Robin rolled over and Nikolas wrapped his arms around her, placing his chin on the top of her head.

"Yes and I don't even have to ask if you are. I just wish you didn't have to go to GH to do it." Nikolas wanted to keep Robin as far away from Patrick as possible.

"Monica is very receptive to the work I am doing and the ideas I have. Hopefully we can get some federal funding for the hospital and the Stone Cates AIDS Wing. That will reduce the stress on Cassadine Industries and ELQ and free up some funds for additional research projects." Robin was proud of the work she was doing. It wasn't the same as working with patients directly but at least she was still helping people.

"I know and it was all the brainchild of my beautiful wife." Nikolas kissed the back of her head and slid his hands down to her stomach, pulling Robin closer. "I love you Robin."

"I love you too." Robin closed her eyes and quickly drifted off to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Ready for a break?" Mac knocked on Robin's office door and walked in holding a raspberry smoothie and a bag of cookies. "I thought you could use a little sustenance."

"You always know just what I need." Robin stood up and hugged her uncle. "I have to leave in a few minutes but a snack so my stomach isn't rumbling during my presentation is perfect. Thank you."

Robin sat down on her couch and Mac joined her. He smiled as she happily dug into the cookies. "Hey, I wanted to ask you if you had any pictures from the wedding."

"Uh, we, uh, we actually didn't have any pictures taken. It was just a small ceremony with a judge in his office." Robin was caught off guard by the question.

"Oh, well tell me about the ceremony. You better not have let him sneak the word obey into the vows." Mac could see that Robin was trying to avoid this line of questioning but he wasn't going to let it go easily.

"Of course not." Robin took another bite of her cookie.

"Did you wear white or go with something different since it wasn't your first wedding? Did you carry a bouquet?" Mac decided to ask her about the details, hoping to get a feel for what happened the day Robin married Nikolas.

Robin closed her eyes and thought. "The dress was light blue and I carried daisies." Robin took a drink of her smoothie. "I really need to get going but can we continue this conversation later? Maybe at dinner with Nikolas tonight?"

"Sure but I need to go to the hospital and pick up a prescription for Felicia so I can drive you over." Mac stood up and held out his hand. "Ready?"

Robin took his hand and smiled at him. "Let's go."

* * *

"Robin, I must admit that I am very impressed with the additional sources of funding you have found." Monica walked with Robin down the hall of GH after the board meeting. "I hope you will work with us on the proposals."

"Of course I will Monica." Robin stopped for a moment and took a deep breath.

"Robin? Are you okay?" Monica had known Robin almost her entire life and considered her almost like a daughter. She was concerned that Robin may be pushing herself following her return to Port Charles. "When was the last time you saw your doctor?"

"I'm fine – I think Uncle Mac may have given me a bad cookie." Robin straightened back up and stepped back, hitting a wall.

The wall spoke. "Watch it there Scorpio – those heels are a killer."

Robin turned around to see Patrick standing there with Matt by his side. The two men had started spending some time together, trying to rebuild their relationship. "Hi guys." She turned to Monica. "I will call you after I have had a chance to review the websites and started working on the proposals – a week at most."

Monica smiled at her – it was obvious that Robin wanted to talk to her ex-husband. "Of course – I will talk to you later." She smiled at the brothers. "Doctors."

Matt looked at Patrick and then turned his attention to Monica. "I actually wanted to talk to you about possibly doing a shift or two a week at the hospital – do you have a minute?"

"Of course I do. My office is actually right here." Monica opened the door. "After you Dr. Hunter."

Matt smiled at Patrick. "I'll be right back."

"Any chance that you might want to consider doing the same?" Patrick looked at Robin hopefully. "We could really use you here."

"Patrick I just don't think that is a good idea right now." Robin took a deep breath and winced. The pain in her stomach wasn't getting any better.

"Robin, are you okay?" Patrick placed his hand on Robin's forehead – no fever. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Robin was about to say something else when a pain ripped through her abdomen and she began to collapse to the floor.

"Robin!" Patrick caught Robin before she hit the floor and picked her up in his arms. Matt and Monica came running out of the office.

"What happened?" Matt could see that Robin was in a lot of pain and followed Patrick as he ran to the elevator.

"I don't know – we were talking and suddenly she screamed out in pain. Monica, tell the ER we are on our way down." Patrick held Robin close as he carried her onto the elevator, Matt climbing on after them. He looked at her and saw tears and pain covering her face. "It's going to be okay Robin. We're going to get you help."

"It hurts." Robin's crying increased with her pain. "It's hurts so much." She looked at Matt. "Nikolas…"

"I'll call him right away Robin."

The elevator doors opened and a cot was waiting for them as they stepped off it. Patrick placed Robin on it and watched helplessly as the orderlies pushed her into an exam room and shut the door.

* * *

Mac made his way through the ER and found Patrick. "What the hell happened?"

Patrick looked up at Mac with a tear streaked face. "I don't know – one minute we were talking and the next she was collapsing in my arms. She was so scared and in so much pain and there was nothing I could do to make it better."

Mac could see that Patrick was hurting for his niece so he took pity on him. "Is she alone in there?"

Patrick shook his head. "Nikolas and Matt are in there with her. I, I am just waiting here to make sure she is okay."

Patrick was about to say something else when a body slammed into him plowing him into the wall. "What did you do to her?"

Patrick was shocked – Nikolas was attacking him and he had no idea why. "I didn't do anything – we were talking and she collapsed."

Mac and Matt pulled Nikolas off of Patrick. Mac tried to calm the man down. "Patrick would never purposely hurt Robin. Come on Nikolas, you know that."

Patrick could see the fury in Nikolas's eyes. "What is wrong with her? Please Nikolas, is she going to be okay?"

Nikolas didn't get a chance to answer before Dr. Kelly Lee came up to him. "Mr. Cassadine, we need to discuss with Robin what we have to do now."

Nikolas looked at the doctor and his anger was replaced with pain and tears. "Of course, whatever Robin needs." He followed Kelly into the exam room without saying another word to the man he had just attacked.

Patrick collapsed to the floor as he finally figured out what had just happened. Fresh tears filled his eyes as he looked at Matt who simply nodded his head. Mac looked at both men. "What is going on – what happened to my niece?"

"She was pregnant Mac." Patrick stood back up and looked Mac straight in the eyes. "Robin was pregnant and she just lost the baby."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Nikolas watched as Robin slept following the D & C. It had been a long, horrible day and he knew she needed as much rest as possible so she could heal and they could mourn together. Their child was gone – killed by Robin's bastard of an ex-husband.

He took Robin's hand in his and kissed it. This wasn't supposed to happen and he was regretting coming back to Port Charles. If he hadn't brought Robin home she wouldn't have lost the baby. He was trying to build a new family, a new life, with Robin. This child was just the first step. Between the baby and Robin working at Cassadine Industries he had complete control of their future and had also managed to keep Helena happy.

Originally Helena had wanted to use Robin to have Stavros and Lulu's child but he had interceded and convinced her that she could find a better surrogate for her beloved son's embryo. Since Robin was already getting the hormone injections to prepare for the pregnancy, he had an embryo created using his sample and Robin's egg and it was implanted into her. As soon as it was verified that the implantation had taken and Robin was pregnant he had begun the next step of his plan and began working on bringing Robin home to Emma. As far as Robin was concerned, Nikolas was her hero and he intended to stay that way.

Robin shifted in her sleep and moaned, obviously uncomfortable. Nikolas pushed the button on her morphine pump and watched as she stopped moving and fell back into a deep sleep. Nikolas leaned over and kissed Robin on the forehead. "It's alright Robin. We will have our baby but not before I make Patrick pay for killing this one."

* * *

Mac sat down next to Patrick, this time being the one to buy the beers. "I thought you could use this."

"I am so sorry Mac." Patrick had thought he couldn't feel any guiltier about what he had done to Robin. He was wrong. "I swear I wasn't badgering her…"

"Patrick, I talked to Monica and she said that Robin was already having pains before she talked to you. Whatever happened today was not your fault." Mac took a long swig from his beer. "Maybe this is for the best – the last thing Robin needs is to have a permanent connection to Nikolas and the Cassadine family."

Patrick couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Mac, she lost her child today."

"Yes and I am upset for her and I will do everything in my power to help her through it but I also know that something isn't right about this whole situation. I talked to Robin before she came to the hospital today."

"And…" Patrick was curious about what Mac had found out.

"And then I talked to Matt a little while later – I wanted details about the wedding." Mac took another long drink on the bottle. "You know, neither one of them was very forthcoming about the wedding and a few things didn't match up."

Patrick took a drink of his beer. "What do you mean didn't match up?"

"Like Robin said she was wearing a blue dress while Matt said it was white. Or that she said she was carrying daisies but Matt said daffodils." Mac was really bothered by the discrepancies in their memories.

"No offense but Matt is a guy – he probably doesn't know the difference between a daisy and a daffodil." Patrick could see what Mac was hinting at but he refused to get his hopes up.

"And the color of the dress? How about the fact that neither one of them gave me any details until I forced the issue or that there is not a single picture from their wedding day?" Mac took another long drink. "You were right – something is very wrong with this situation."

"So what do we do now?" Patrick was glad that at least one positive thing had happened today.

"I am going to have a little talk with the father of my granddaughter and see if he can track down their marriage license. I am also going to redouble my efforts to find Robert. He needs to be home and helping his daughter, not off on some mission." Mac finished his beer. "I also sent Anna over to see Robin."

"Why?" Patrick didn't think that that was a good idea - Robin was still furious with Anna.

"Because Anna has been through what Robin is going through right now. She can help her daughter in a way that neither one of us can and she owes it to Robin." Mac remembered Anna's miscarriage after the elevator crash. "I called her and she is on her way to see Robin right now. Meanwhile, talk to your brother and see if you can get more details about what he remembers from the wedding."

"Mac, I don't know what to say…"

"This isn't about you – it's about Robin. Just work with me to help figure out what is going on." Mac set his now empty bottle down on the table. "After we do that, then we can figure out what you can do to fix things with my niece." Despite everything, Mac knew Patrick still loved Robin. "I will talk to you later."

Patrick took another drink of his beer and stood up, leaving the half empty bottle on the table. He followed Mac out of the bar and to his car. Somehow, someway they were going to save Robin from Nikolas and his plans for her.

* * *

"Damn it Nikolas my daughter needs me and I will be here for her." Anna stood outside Robin's hospital room fighting with her son-in-law.

"Where was this concern when she was missing?" Nikolas had no intention of letting Anna anywhere near Robin if he could help it.

"Mom?" Robin called out from her bed.

Anna pushed past Nikolas and ran to her daughter's side. She pulled Robin into her arms and held her close. "It's okay – I'm here and we will get through this together."

Until that moment Robin hadn't realized how much she needed and missed her mother. Sure, they had a lot of things to work through but right now Robin needed to be with the one person who could understand what she was going through. Robin began crying, choking out words in between the tears. "It hurts Mom, it hurts so much."

Anna cried along with Robin. "I know it does sweetheart." She stroked her little girl's hair as she rocked her gently on the bed. "But it will get better, it will never go away but it will get better. And until it does get better I will be here by your side to help you through it. I love you sweetheart."

"I love you too Mom." Robin continued to cry, not even noticing Nikolas as he left the room.

Nikolas stood outside the room and considered what his next move would be. Robin would still be able to work and Kelly had assured them that they could try for another child in a few months after Robin had healed. Everything was still in place and running like clockwork which meant that he had plenty of free time to plan his revenge against Patrick.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Patrick had waited for hours until Robin was alone before he finally snuck into her hospital room. He watched her as she slept for a few minutes before he set the single red rose he had brought her down on the bed next to her. Unable to resist, he leaned down and kissed her forehead before turning to leave the room.

"Patrick?"

Patrick turned around and smiled at his ex-wife. "I wasn't trying to wake you."

Robin gave him a weak smile. "I know you weren't. Why don't you stay for a few minutes?"

Patrick nodded his head and walked back over to Robin's bed, sitting down in the chair next to it. He took Robin's hand in his. "Robin, I am so sorry. If I had anything…"

"You didn't." Robin's eyes filled with tears. "I don't know what happened but I do know that it wasn't your fault." She patted his hand. "So, have you had any more sessions with Kevin?"

"Robin…" The last thing Patrick wanted to do was burden Robin with his problems.

"Please Patrick – I need to think about something else and they say the best way to forget about your problems is to listen to someone else's so talk." She wiped her eyes. "Any major breakthroughs?"

Patrick took a deep breath. "We talked about Gabriel and the fact that I almost killed Rafe because of the accident."

"Patrick you would never…"

"I almost did. Just like I almost let Jason die after the lab explosion. I literally held their lives in my hands and I considered ending them. Rafe for killing Gabriel and Jason for being alive when you weren't." It still shocked Patrick that he would even consider taking another person's life no matter what the reason.

"Why didn't you?" Robin was genuinely curious - she had spent her life with people, like her parents and Jason, who would have chosen to kill under those circumstances.

"With Rafe, I wanted him to face the consequences of his actions." Patrick couldn't look at Robin while he talked about this, it would kill him if she looked disgusted at his thoughts.

"And Jason?"

Patrick finally looked at her again. "You – you stopped me or at least a vision of you." Robin could no longer hold her tears at bay. "I saw you telling me that I needed to save him. You always were the better part of me, my conscience. I listened to that part of me and saved his life."

"Thank you for listening." Robin wiped away her tears. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course you can." Patrick patted her hand. "What do you want to know?"

"Why Sam?" There was mixture of curiosity and hurt in Robin's voice. "Of all the women in this town to get involved with after me, why her? Why the wife of the man I was trying to save?"

Patrick ran his hands through his hair as he thought about his answer. "Part of it was exactly that – you left to save Jason. Even though it was the right thing to do, I still felt like you were choosing him over me."

"Patrick, that's not what happened." Robin couldn't believe they were still having the same conversation after all this time.

"And I finally get it. You had to save his life and it wasn't because it was Jason, it didn't matter who it was, you couldn't let someone suffer the way you did. Plus you really didn't have a choice and I recognize that now." Patrick felt like he had made some real breakthroughs over the past few sessions. "But Sam was Jason's wife and I guess I felt like if I couldn't be with you then at least I could be with someone who shared a connection with you and the reason you left. Sam was Jason's wife – it was the closest I could get to being with you."

Patrick carefully considered his next words. "In addition, she was there for me and helped me through a terrible time in my life. Helping me figure out who ordered the accident that killed Gabriel and dealing with his death – I needed someone by my side and, through no fault of your own, you couldn't be there."

"And you fell in love with her." Robin could see how tracking down Gabriel's killer could bring him and Sam together.

"No." Patrick shook his head. "I loved Sam but I have only been in love with one woman in my life and that is you Robin."

Robin felt like her heart had literally stopped at his words. "Patrick, you don't have to say this to make me feel better."

"I'm not." Patrick leaned down and gently kissed Robin's hand. "I think I kept trying to make new relationships with these women who looked like you because I didn't want to be like my father and turn my back on everything we had created. I thought that if I went through the motions then maybe I could make myself feel for them what I feel for you. I was wrong. What we have is special and unique and I was a fool to let it go."

Robin started to cry even more. His words were exactly what she had wanted to hear and yet it hurt so much that they were coming now, after their chance had disappeared. "Patrick…"

"Don't say anything Robin." Patrick let go of Robin's hand, leaned over and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. "I love you and I know you still love me and that's enough."

Robin didn't know what to say so she said nothing. She just watched as Patrick walked to the door. He turned around and gave her one last smirk. "At least that's enough for now."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"How's my girl doing?" Anna smoothed down the blankets on Robin's bed as her daughter sat up reading a book. Anna had moved in to Wyndamere temporarily to help Robin recover from her miscarriage.

"I'm fine mom." Robin smiled at Anna. "Thank you for being here."

"I'm where I should be." Anna sat down next to her. "Where I should have been all along. Robin I am so sorry."

"It's not your fault that I lost the baby." Tears briefly filled Robin's eyes but she blinked them back. "Dr. Brines said that he thinks it was a genetic anomaly and the baby never would have made it to term."

"I understand that but what I am sorry for is has nothing to do with the baby. I let you down, so many times, and I can't even begin to make up for it." Anna started to weep just a little bit. "I should have known you would never willingly leave Emma, not after you fought so hard to get back to her. I should have demanded that the housekeeper or whatever the hell she was let me in that house or at least done some investigating of her claims. I should have…"

Robin took Anna's hand. "Mom, there is no point in should haves. Weren't you the one who said you don't believe in regrets?"

"But you needed me and I wasn't there, once again. Seems to be a pattern with me – you are in trouble and I let you down. I wasn't there for you with Stone and the HIV diagnosis, when you were shot, when Victor took you…" Anna couldn't believe the many ways she had disappointed her little girl. "All those times you needed me and I wasn't there."

"But you're here now." Robin had had some time to think in the hospital. "And when Patrick was stuck with that needle and we thought he might have contracted HIV – you helped me through it. Or how about when I was pregnant with Emma and fighting with Patrick? Or when Emma was born and I almost died?"

Robin squeezed her mom's hands. "You brought me home to my family. You found me when everyone else thought I was dead."

"That was your father, not me. Your father was the one who found you and told me you were alive." Anna felt no need to sugarcoat the truth. "I was encouraging Patrick to move on, not only after we believed you were dead but with Sam. I made a horrible mistake by ignoring the signs that you were obviously in distress and I see no need to pretend otherwise."

Robin wiped Anna's tears away. "Mom, we can't change the past just learn from it. Life is too short to hold grudges, losing the baby has taught me that. I want to start over today with a clean slate – no more talk about should haves. If we go down that road than there are several things I should have done. I should have tried harder to get a message to you and Patrick. I should have contacted you the moment Nikolas rescued me so you could go after Helena. I should have done something."

"You were doing what you had to do to protect your daughter and I would have done the same thing." Anna hugged Robin close. "This is a new beginning for us, all of us and we need to grasp it with both hands and take full advantage of it. I love you Robin."

"I love you too Mom."

* * *

Kelly knocked on the door to Patrick's office holding a file folder in her hands. "Patrick, may I come in?"

"Of course." He looked at the obstetrician's face – she looked worried. "Kelly, what's wrong? Is it Robin?"

Kelly sat down and handed the folder to Patrick. "Robin's care was given back to her primary care physician but I managed to get a copy of her lab results before all her records were removed."

"What do you mean removed?" Patrick was confused – medical records were supposed to stay in the system for at least seven years.

"I mean that all of Robin's medical records from her miscarriage are gone – expunged from the system." Kelly didn't understand it either. She stood up. "I think Nikolas is hiding something and I am pretty sure it has to do with Robin and why she lost this baby. I didn't see anything that stood out but I was hoping that you could look into it. Maybe you see something that I don't."

Patrick nodded his head but was only half listening at that point – he was already pouring over the file. "Thanks Kelly."

Kelly shook her head and smiled – Patrick loved Robin beyond all reason and Kelly had known that for years. She had been by the couple's side through their many ups and downs and she knew that somehow, someway, they would find their way back to each other.

Patrick didn't even notice as Kelly shut the door. He picked up his phone and made a call. "Mac, I need you to get down here. I just got some information that may help us figure out what is going on with Robin."

* * *

"How could you let this happen?" Nikolas was screaming at Dr. Brines.

Brines shook his head. "I told you not to increase Robin's dosage but you didn't listen."

"It wasn't the dosage it was Drake! He was badgering her and the stress caused her to miscarry." Nikolas would not believe that his actions had led to his child's death.

Brines realized that there was no reasoning with Nikolas – he had decided that Patrick Drake was responsible Robin's miscarriage and nothing Brines said would change that. "You got all the medical records from Robin's stay?"

Nikolas nodded. "I had the records expunged from the hospital computers and added to yours."

"Thank you. I will review the records and see if I can prevent this from happening next time. I assume there will be a next time?" Brines had no doubt that Nikolas had every intention of continuing with his plans of a family with Robin.

"Of course there will be – four weeks from today." Nikolas had had multiple embryos created while Robin was being held by Helena. Along with Spencer, they were the future of the Cassadines.

"Yes Mr. Cassadine." Brines turned back to his computer. "I have files to review."

Nikolas shook his head – the man was bordering on insubordination. "I can think of at least a dozen other doctors who can do what I am asking – don't forget that."

"And don't forget that Robin trusts me and you need her to trust her doctor if you want your plans to come to fruition." Brines glared at Nikolas. "Besides, I work for Helena – not you. If you have a problem with my work, talk to her."

Nikolas took a few deep breaths to calm himself before answering the man. "Maybe I will."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"I just don't think this is a good idea Robin." Nikolas watched his wife as she put on her tennis shoes. "You have only been out of the hospital for a couple of weeks and…"

"Nikolas – I need to get out of the house." Robin walked over and put her arms around his neck. "I love you but I need a little time to not think about what happened. A girl's night out is just the answer." Kelly had invited Robin, Maxie and Anna out to join her and Epiphany for karaoke at the Floating Rib.

"At least let me come with you and watch out for you." Nikolas really did not want to let Robin out of his sight for the night.

Robin shook her head. "Kind of defeats the purpose of a girl's night out if my husband is with us. Anyway, my mom can drink any man under the table and do you think that she is going to let anything happen to me – especially now?" Anna had made a point of taking care of Robin's every need over the past weeks – a fact that had annoyed Nikolas to no end.

"Of course not." Nikolas knew he was not going to win this battle. "But I insist that you take the car and have the driver bring you home. And I don't want you staying out too late – you are still recovering."

"I love that you worry but don't – I swear I will be careful." She gave Nikolas a soft kiss and then turned around and headed out the door. "I will see you when I get home."

* * *

"To girl's night out!" Kelly raised up her bottle of beer and smiled as the four women with her raised their glasses to join her.

Robin took a drink of her beer. "I needed this. I love Nikolas but he has been driving me crazy ever since…" Instead of finishing the sentence she took another sip of her beer. "Anyway, it's good to be out of the house for a few hours."

"It's good to have you out of the house and back in society." Epiphany nudged the young woman. "We miss seeing you at GH."

Robin shook her head. "I will be there next week for the board meeting."

"That's not what I meant and you know it." Epiphany looked at the doorway just in time to see Patrick walk in. "And I am not the only one who misses you."

Patrick smiled at the women before walking over to the man running the karaoke. Kelly smiled at Robin. "Looks like someone is singing tonight."

"Not surprising – he's done it before." Robin didn't tell anyone but she had known Patrick was going to be here tonight – he had told her the other day while they were talking on the phone. They had been talking at least once a day since her release from the hospital, discussing Emma and his therapy sessions. Patrick had made a number of breakthroughs and had shared each and every one with Robin. Slowly but surely, they were regaining their trust in each other.

Anna watched the couple closely and noticed the sparks flying. Mac hadn't forgiven Anna yet for her actions in Paris but he was working with her to try and get Robin away from Nikolas. So far they had not been able to come up with anything concrete but, thanks to Frisco and the WSB, Robin's test results were being reviewed by one of the top hematologists in the world. "Did you know Patrick would be here tonight?"

Robin shrugged her shoulders. "Matt said something about the two of them grabbing a beer." She saw Matt walk in and waved to him as he made his way to his brother's table. "See."

Anna noticed that Robin was trying to distract her and decided to play along. She turned to the brothers. "It looks like they have patched things up."

"Working on it – Patrick has made so much progress in therapy. He is still the same Patrick I fell in love with, egotistical and confident, but he is becoming more aware of how his actions affect other people." There was no mistaking the pride in Robin's voice as she spoke about her ex-husband and the work he was doing in therapy. "He has also realized that his past with his parents and his fear of getting hurt and left behind led to him to act the way he did to my leaving and Matt's imprisonment. Turns out that we both have abandonment issues – who knew?"

All four women looked at Robin but she was staring at Patrick. Patrick stared right back. Their gaze stayed that way until the DJ's voice came over the speakers. "Welcome to karaoke night at the Floating Rib. Our first victim is Maxie Jones."

Maxie squealed with delight and jumped up to sing. The women laughed and danced in their chairs as Maxie sang 'All About The Bass". She ended the song with a bow and jumped off the stage to thunderous applause. The evening continued that way, people getting up and singing, the crowd dancing and clapping along.

Two hours later the women were starting on their fourth round of drinks when the DJ announced the next singer. "Could we please get Patrick up here?"

Patrick smiled at Matt and then headed up to the stage. He took the microphone and stared Robin straight in the eyes as he began to sing. Robin recognized the song instantly - it was One Friend by Dan Seals. She smiled at him as he began singing.

Patrick couldn't help but feel a little more relaxed as Robin watched him with that sexy little smile on his face. He gained some courage after the first verse and stepped off the stage. Slowly, he began walking towards Robin's table, never taking his gaze off of her.

By the end of the second verse, Robin couldn't stop the tears that began falling down her cheeks.

Patrick moved slowly towards her as he sang the chorus once more. By the end of it, he was almost to their table. Robin smiled at him once more and bit her lip.

As he reached the final part of the song, Patrick kneeled down in front of Robin and took her hand in his, singing softly to her with a voice full of emotion. The words were clearly meant for Robin and only for Robin - she was his best friend and meant everything to him. No matter what, he would always want her by his side. _  
_

The crowd's applause was almost deafening but Patrick didn't notice. He gave Robin one last smile, kissed her hand and headed back to join his brother for another drink.

* * *

Nikolas stood outside the bar fuming. He had watched Patrick's pathetic attempt to win back Robin and he was furious. He had known it was a mistake to let Robin come out by herself and now he had proof.

He stormed back to his car and got in. "Take me back to the launch." Pulling out his phone, he made a call. "I want you to take care of a problem for me."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Robin slammed the door to the car behind her and stormed towards the hospital. Nikolas jumped out of the other side of the car and ran to her. "Robin wait!"

Robin kept walking. "No – this is ridiculous." The couple had been fighting off and on since the night she had gone to the Floating Rib two weeks ago. "I have told you time and time again that I have to talk to Patrick – he is Emma's father."

"And I have told you that he is trying to win you back. You are my wife and I will not have you…" Nikolas didn't get another word out before Robin suddenly stopped and glared at him.

"I'm sorry – you won't have me? You won't have me doing what?"

Nikolas quickly backtracked. "I'm sorry what I meant to say was I am worried that Patrick is leaning on you too much. I worry that you might get overwhelmed and I don't want to see anything happen to you." Nikolas wrapped his arm around her and stared Robin straight in the eyes. "I love you Robin and it would kill me if anything ever happened to you."

Robin softened. "And I love you. I married you and I take my marriage vows seriously. Patrick will always be a part of my life but that is because he is Emma's father. If he wasn't, we wouldn't talk at all."

"You're right. I'm sorry, I guess I am still a little insecure about Patrick. I mean, I heard from several people about him singing to you at karaoke." Robin still didn't know that Nikolas had actually witnessed the event. "I can't do that for you."

"You don't need to sing to me – you show your love in other ways, like bringing me my tea every night. It's little things like that that mean so much to me." Robin gave him a soft kiss. "Now you need to get to Wyndamere and make sure the house is secured – the storm coming through looks a little rough."

"I could wait for you." Nikolas had seen the weather reports and worried that Robin wouldn't be able to get back to Spoon Island before the severe thunderstorms hit. There was even a tornado warning out.

"That's silly. You go home and arrange for a nice romantic dinner for two. Maybe even a little candle light?" Robin gave him another kiss. "I'll call the driver when I am ready to leave."

Reluctantly, Nikolas let Robin go. "Alright – I'll see you in a little bit. Love you."

Robin smiled at him and before turning around and heading into the hospital for her meeting with Monica.

* * *

Nikolas watched Robin go into the hospital and ordered the driver to leave before pulling out his phone. "Is it done? Good."

Nikolas hadn't been sure exactly how his was going to get Patrick out of his and Robin's life until he heard about the storm coming. He needed it to look like an accident and he needed it to happen soon. Matt was living with his brother now and Robin and Patrick talked every day thanks to Emma. He couldn't risk Patrick finding out what had happened all those months ago - not after all the progress he had made.

The truth was that Patrick had been a thorn in his side since the day they had come back to Port Charles and it was time to remove that thorn permanently.

* * *

"Damn it." Robin poured the contents of her purse on the nurse's and searched through it in vain. "Damn it, damn it, damn it."

Patrick couldn't help but laugh at her. "Something wrong sunshine?"

Robin glared at him. "Yes, I can't find my phone. I could have sworn that I put it in my purse before I left home but now it's not there. I don't have my car and I was supposed to call Nikolas's driver when I was done with my meeting."

"Don't you have the number memorized?" Patrick knew Robin's memory was great.

"No, Nikolas put it in my phone as a speed dial so I never saw it. I'll just call Nikolas…"

Patrick cut her off. "How about I take you home? I need to stop and check on a patient just outside of town but I could drop you off before?"

"Or I could go with you?" Robin missed working with patients. "Consider it a one-time consult?"

Patrick smiled at her. "I would love that. I'll run and get the file while you get everything put back in your purse and we can head out in just a few minutes."

* * *

"He was so sweet." Robin sat in the passenger side of Patrick's car practically beaming. This consult had been the highlight of the past month. She loved working with patients and this 91-yr-old patient was an especially fun man to start back with.

"He was flirting with you." Patrick laughed. Mr. Collins was one of his favorite patients. The man had an inoperable tumor but the mass wasn't spreading at the moment and, with Robin's treatment, chances are that it wouldn't ever. He looked over at Robin and winked. "Though I can't say I blame him."

"What? Are you jealous Dr. Drake?" Robin couldn't help but flirt with Patrick just a little bit. This moment felt normal and right.

"Of course I am Dr. Scorpio." Patrick laughed as he down-shifted the car. The rains were getting heavier and the curves in this wooded area were definitely getting slick. "I can't believe this rain. Is Emma at Mac's already?"

"Yes, he picked her up from school and took her straight home. She texted me a little while ago to let me know that they were settled in with popcorn, pizza and movies for the night." Robin laughed.

"That's great." Patrick loved how close Emma was with Robin's family. He really didn't have anyone besides Matt. "Have you talked to Matt lately? I'm not driving him crazy, am I?" Matt had moved in with Patrick a few days ago so that they could work on their relationship.

"No, he said that he is enjoying staying with you. Nikolas and I meet him for coffee in my office every day to go over the projects we are currently working on." Robin looked at the speedometer. "Patrick, I don't want to complain but aren't you going a little fast for the rain?"

Patrick was trying to remain calm. "I, uh, I'm trying Robin." Patrick hit the brake but nothing happened. "Robin, it's not working." He watched as the speedometer continued to climb.

Robin watched in horror as the car sped towards a curve in the road. No matter how good a driver Patrick was there was no way he could maneuver the curve at the speed they going. "Patrick!"

Patrick pulled on the parking brake in a last ditch attempt to stop the car but nothing happened. He grabbed Robin's hand and they held on to each other tight as the car flew off the curve and into the woods.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Patrick felt something wet on his face. He opened his eyes and rubbed his face. "What happened?"

He looked at the cracked windshield in front of him and instantly it all came back – the brakes wouldn't work and the car went over the side of the road into the woods. He was holding Robin's hand and…

"Robin?" Patrick looked to his right and saw Robin, still unconscious, in the seat next to him. "Come on babe, wake up for me." He managed to get his seat belt undone and leaned over to check on his ex-wife. He did a quick field exam and didn't see anything wrong – some scrapes and they both would have bruises from their seat belts but nothing life threatening.

He got out of the car and was shocked to see that car was not completely destroyed. Since Patrick hadn't tried to turn into the curve the car had gone straight down the embankment until it hit a tree. It was totaled, there was no doubt of that, but it hadn't rolled over and both airbags had deployed. All in all, they were one very lucky couple.

Patrick's trunk was open so he grabbed his gym bag and medical kit before going over to Robin's side of the car. He opened the door and undid Robin's seat belt. "Come on babe, talk to me." Patrick was worried she might have a closed head injury. He didn't see any cracks in the passenger side window so chances were she didn't hit her head but he couldn't be certain until he was able to give Robin a better exam.

One thing was certain – he needed to get her out of the car and someplace warm. He reached in to pick her up and noticed that the area around them reeked of gasoline. He heard thunder and saw lightning strike a tree, making a horrible noise as the lightning set the tree on fire. Patrick moved quickly, grabbing Robin and the bags and running away as fast as he could.

He had just made it down the hill when he heard a loud explosion. He turned around to see his car burst into flames but a sudden downpour quickly knocked them down. Soaked to the bone and carrying an unconscious Robin in his arms, Patrick searched for shelter in the woods.

_

Epiphany was trying to get the filing done at the nurse's desk when she heard a phone ringing. "Really?" She moved a few charts and saw a phone buried underneath them. "Hello?"

"Who is this?" Nikolas knew that the person he was speaking to wasn't Robin.

"Epiphany Johnson – who is this?" She didn't appreciate being snapped at.

"This is Nikolas Cassadine. Why are you answering Robin's phone?" Robin should have been home an hour ago and the water was almost impassable at this point. In a few minutes the launch would not be able to be out in the storm.

Epiphany shook her head. As much as she loved her job, she was no fan of the hospital's main benefactor. "I do not know. I found her phone here on the counter under some charts."

"Do you know where she is?" Nikolas was getting worried.

"No, she left about an hour ago with Dr. Drake." Epiphany took a little bit of pleasure in telling Nikolas that – it was obvious to her that Robin was not over her ex-husband at all. "I need to go back to work. I will hold Robin's phone here for her to pick up when she comes back."

Epiphany hung up the phone and Nikolas immediately called down to the launch. "I need to get to Port Charles ASAP!"

"Sorry sir but there is no way we can take the launch out in this weather." The captain looked out at the waters as the waves crashed high against the shore. "We wouldn't make it five feet."

Nikolas hung up the phone and stared at a picture on the mantle of Robin and him. He took a deep breath and said a silent prayer that she had not gotten into Patrick's car with him.

_

Patrick was beginning to give up hope of finding shelter when he saw a small shack in the middle of the trees. He began running, anxious to get Robin into shelter and give her a more thorough exam. He reached for the door handle and turned it. To his surprise, it opened right up. "Thank God!"

Patrick carried Robin over the threshold of a dirty one room cabin. There was no light switch but he could see a bed in the little room thanks to the moonlight pouring through the window. He carefully set Robin down on the bed, opened up his medical kit and did a more extensive exam. Her pupils were equal and reactive and her pulse was normal. Once he was convinced that Robin did not have any internal bleeding or serious injuries, he went about trying to see if there was anything he could use to help warm them both up.

He searched the drawers and found some candles and matches. He lit them and set them up around the room, finally giving him a clear view of where they were. It was basically a shack without any modern conveniences. There was a fireplace but no firewood in the room which meant that a fire was not possible – any wood taken from outside would be too wet to catch. He opened the hope chest at the end of the bed and found a beautiful quilt.

Patrick shivered and realized that he had to do something to get him and Robin warmed up. He walked over to her and shook his head. "Sorry babe but I have to get us both out of these wet clothes if we are going to get warmed up."

Moving slowly, Patrick undressed his ex-wife, carefully removing the soaking wet clothes from her body and hanging them up around the room to dry. Once he was done with her, he undressed himself and then laid down on the bed with her, wrapping the quilt tightly around them and pulling her close to him. He gently kissed the back of her wet hair and snuggled in close to her, eventually falling asleep with Robin tight in his arms.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Robin sighed as she felt Patrick's arms tighten around her. Burrowing in just a little closer, she gently rubbed his arms. "Good morning."

"Morning." Patrick kissed the top of her head. "How are you feeling?"

Suddenly everything came back to Robin and she sat up in the bed. "Oh my God!" She winced in pain.

Patrick sat up and quickly began to check on her. "Are you okay? Where does it hurt?"

"I'm okay – my shoulder hurts from the seat belt but I'm okay." Robin looked around the shack. "Where are we?"

"I don't know. After the crash I stumbled around the woods with you for quite awhile." Patrick gently pushed a lock of hair behind her ear. "I found this place – it's not much but it will do."

Robin looked under the quilt that was covering them. She looked at him nervously. "I'm naked and you are only half dressed."

Patrick had woken up in the middle of the night and thrown on his now dried pants. "Our clothes were drenched and you were freezing."

"Body heat." Robin couldn't help but smile at him. "That's a new one for you Drake."

Patrick smirked at her. "Hey, you're a doctor – you know that was the only option I had."

Robin smiled and then got serious again. "Do you think anyone knows where we are?" Robin was looking out the window and could see they were deep in the woods.

"No, I don't think so. I was seeing Mr. Collins kind of off the books." Robin raised her eyebrows at him. "He couldn't afford to see me on a weekly basis like he needed to so I started going over to his place once a week to see him there. No one knows about it since I'm not billing for it."

Robin wasn't surprised – she and Patrick had performed a number of surgeries for patients without insurance at GH, directly defying orders issued by the late Chief of Staff Russell Ford. Robin was one of the few people who knew that behind Patrick's rock star persona was a heart of pure gold. "I can see why – he is a wonderful man."

"Anyhow – no one knew we were going over there tonight and there were no rails on the curve…" Patrick was remembering the accident.

"No skid marks since the brakes weren't working." Robin's years spent with her parents and uncle taught her quite a few things.

"The car exploded after we got out of it and my phone was still in there so…" Patrick shook his head.

"So they can't track us." Robin thought for a moment. "Did you grab my purse?"

"Yes, so we do have your protocol." Patrick was well aware how important that was. He looked at his watch. "You still have another two hours before you need to take your pills but we don't have any food so you'll have to take it on an empty stomach. Unless you see a machete in here – then maybe you could cook us some snake."

Robin gave him a weak laugh. "No, I don't see one."

"I also have my gym bag so we have a couple of bottles of water and my medical kit." Patrick was happy to have at least some basic medical supplies and a little clean water.

"Don't you usually have some extra clothes in there?"

"Unfortunately, the gym bag was not waterproof. My clothes are hanging up alongside of yours." Patrick could almost see the wheels turning in Robin's head as she considered their situation. "Robin…"

"We're going to die out here – aren't we?" Robin looked at Patrick with tears in her eyes. She knew as well as Patrick did that it would be too dangerous to venture out into the woods when they had no clue where they were. At least they had shelter and, once the rains let up, they could try and maybe find some food. It was safer to stay in the cabin but without food and a supply of fresh water they wouldn't last long.

"I wish I could say it's not a possibility but, yeah, we could. I am going to do everything in power to make sure it doesn't happen but…" Patrick reached up and gently cupped Robin's face in his hands, "but just in case we don't, I need to say this: I have never stopped loving you. I want to be with you and only you."

"Patrick…" Robin began to interrupt but Patrick stopped her with a kiss.

Pulling away he smiled at her. "You are my heart, my life. Everything good in my life has come from you. I am a better doctor because of the compassion you taught me. I am a father to the most wonderful little girl in the world, something that never would have happened without you. I have a relationship with my brother because you convinced me to fight for it. I have always been in love with you Robin and I will always be in love with you." He kissed her again. "Can you honestly tell me that you are in love with Nikolas? That he makes you feel the way I make you feel?"

Tears flowed down Robin's cheeks as she shook her head. "I love him but I'm not in love with him."

"That's all I wanted to hear." Patrick kissed her again. "We are here together for a reason Robin."

"Patrick," Robin found her resolve disappearing with every kiss.

"If we are going to die than I want to be with you when it happens." Patrick wrapped his arms around her tight and pulled her close. "Can you tell me you want to be anywhere else with anyone else right now?"

Robin couldn't stop herself. Reaching up, she pulled Patrick's mouth down to hers. "You are the reason for so much good in my life too. Not just our daughter but our entire lives together. You haven't changed - you have just become the man I always knew you could be. Strong, kind, caring, loving, compassionate, a wonderful father and amazing husband. You are right, I'm still in love with you too and if I die, I can't think of a better place to spend my last moments than in your arms."

That was all Patrick needed to hear. He pulled the quilt off of Robin and covered them both up with it as he laid her back down on the bed.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"It's been almost three days!" Nikolas was in the police station screaming at Nathan. "Where are they?"

Nathan shook his head. He had been on the case since Doctors Drake and Scorpio had disappeared from General Hospital and Nikolas had bothering him for almost every minute of those three days. "We are doing everything we can to find them but there just aren't any leads. We have no idea if they are in danger or just went away for a trip together."

"Robin would never leave me and she certainly would never disappear for three days without contacting her daughter - not after all she has been through." Nikolas stepped towards Nathan but Dante came up and pulled his brother-in-law back.

"Hey, I know you are frustrated but back off." Dante dragged Nikolas into the interrogation room. "We are doing everything we can to find Robin and Patrick but they didn't exactly leave us a trail of breadcrumbs to follow."

Nikolas sat down and rubbed his neck. "I know but I just feel so…"

They were interrupted by Nathan. "We have something."

"What is it?" Dante was hoping for a good lead – he wasn't sure how much longer he could keep Nikolas at bay.

"A gentleman by the name of Mr. Collins called in. He lives just outside of the city limits by the woods and he said Robin and Patrick came to visit him right before they disappeared."

"Why didn't he call in before?" Nikolas had made sure that Robin's face was everywhere – TV, radio and the newspapers.

"Man is 91-yrs old, doesn't have a TV or computer and their pictures just went into the newspapers today. As soon as he saw Patrick was missing he called us – apparently he is one of Drake's patients and Drake was out there for an unofficial house call." Nathan set his notepad down on the table. "This is his address – I thought I'd head out and take his statement."

"I'll go with you." Dante looked at Nikolas who was busy texting on his phone. "What are you doing?"

"Sending out a search party. My men are going to search the woods while you talk to this Mr. Collins." Nikolas got up out of the chair and headed to the door. "I'll call you when I find her."

* * *

Patrick tried to ignore the pain in his belly as he checked on Robin. He had made a couple of trips out of the cabin to try and find food and water for them but he had been almost completely unsuccessful. They had made the bottles of water last until this morning and found some berries but nothing even close to a full meal. Robin had been able to take her protocol but she had had some difficulties keeping it down. He was hoping she had kept enough of them down to avoid a major hit to her immune system.

He laid down on the bed next to her and pulled her into his arms. "Hey babe, you got to hold on. Someone is going to find us and we will go home together." Patrick was getting worried. They were both running fevers but his wasn't near as high Robin's and she hadn't said anything since this morning. "You know, I think that it's kind of appropriate that we made love for the first time since you came back at a cabin – it reminds me of that first time at Jax's cabin. It was raining and we stumbled upon the cabin by accident, just like the other night. You were and still are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen and when we made love I knew that I would love you for the rest of my life. It may have taken me a while to admit it but the feelings were still there."

Patrick waited for a response but none came. "It's okay sunshine, you get your rest. Soon we will be back home with Emma. You'll divorce Nikolas and we will be a family again." Robin and him had had a long talk after the second time they made love and decided it was time to end her marriage to Nikolas. She loved Patrick and wanted to be with him - it wasn't fair to stay with Nikolas when she was in love with another man.

Patrick kissed Robin's cheek and felt himself drifting off. He managed to tell Robin he loved her before he finally passed out.

* * *

"Sir – there is a shack over there." Nikolas and his guards had found the place where Patrick's car had gone off the road. The head of Nikolas's team had noticed the broken branches on the trees by the curve and they had followed the trail of broken tree limbs to Patrick's burned out car. Thankfully, no bodies were in the vehicle. It was the head guard who had figured out the path Patrick and Robin had taken while fleeing the burning building.

Nikolas ran towards the shack and flung open the door. "Robin!" He looked around the room and saw two bodies lying on the bed. He ran over to the bed and pulled Patrick off Robin. His guards came running in after him and joined him at the bed. He picked up Robin off the bed. "She's burning up."

One of the guards checked on Patrick. "He is too sir."

Nikolas was already headed at the door. He briefly considered leaving Patrick there but knew it was in his best interest to save him – Patrick would owe Nikolas for saving his life. "Let's get them to General Hospital."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

"Robin." Patrick's voice was soft as he said her name. He slowly began opening his eyes. "Robin?"

"Hey bro, welcome back." Matt pushed the call button as he sat by Patrick's side. "You really had me worried there."

"Water?" Patrick was trying to figure out where he was as Matt grabbed a pitcher and poured him a glass of water. Matt gently put the straw to Patrick's lips and held it while his brother took a drink. "Thanks."

"Not a problem." Matt smiled at Patrick as Monica Quartermaine entered the room with Epiphany right behind her.

"Welcome back Dr. Drake." Epiphany smiled at the doctor. "Boy, you need to watch that speeding."

Patrick ignored her. "Where's Robin? Is she okay?"

"Robin is fine." Monica was trying to gently reassure the man. "Right now I am more worried about you. That was quite a crash you were in – there was nothing left of the car. You and Robin were lucky to get out of there alive."

Patrick closed his eyes. "How long have I been out?"

"A few days – you were both unconscious and running high fevers when Nikolas found you." Monica read the chart. "Severe dehydration – a little bit longer and you may not have made it."

"The cops are going to want to talk to you about the accident." Matt took a deep breath. "There are some inconsistencies with the crash scene."

"My brakes failed – I tried to stop but I couldn't." Tears filled Patrick's eyes as he looked at his brother. "Is she really okay?"

"Yes – Nikolas and Dr. Brines are taking good care of her." Matt patted Patrick's hand then stood up. "In fact, I am going to call them and let them know that you are awake."

"Why not just go down to Robin's room?" Patrick asked as Matt picked up his coffee cup and threw it away.

"Because, against my advice, Nikolas and Dr. Brines decided to take Robin back to Wyndamere and treat her there." Monica made a final note in Patrick's chart. "Your fever is gone. We will get some blood work and, if that looks good, I see no reason I can't release you tomorrow."

Matt headed out into the hallway as soon as Monica was done talking to make the call. "Patrick's awake and doing great."

"That's wonderful Matt." Nikolas was watching Robin's room on the monitor. "So, coffee tomorrow morning at the office?"

"That can be arranged – I like the stuff you bring in much better than the coffee here at the hospital. Thanks again for bringing it to me while I sat by Patrick's bedside."Nikolas had made a point of checking on Matt and Patrick every day since Patrick was rescued.

Nikolas saw that Robin was beginning to wake up. "I need to get going but I will tell Robin the good news. See you tomorrow Matt."

* * *

"Patrick?" Robin slowly opened her eyes and patted the arms holding.

Nikolas pretended not to hear her. He just held her a little tighter and waited for her to get her bearings.

"Ugh," Robin's shoulder was killing her and her mouth was dry. She was finally able to clearly focus on the room she was in. She was at home. "Nikolas?"

"You're awake!" Nikolas quickly turned Robin towards him and kissed her. "Don't ever do that to me again."

"Do what?" Robin closed her eyes and thought. "I was in the car with Patrick and," her eyes flew open, "we crashed."

"Yes – you were helping Patrick with a patient and he crashed the car on the way home. You were both severely dehydrated when I found you." He reached over and began running his hands through her hair. "You have been unconscious for days."

"Patrick?" Something felt off and Robin just couldn't quite put her finger on it.

"At GH – he is fine by the way. Getting plenty of fluids and rest." Nikolas's voice remained steady and calm.

"Emma?" Robin was worried that the accident had scared her little girl.

"Staying with her grandma and having a blast." Anna had moved back to her room in the Metro Court the day after the incident at The Floating Rib. "She'll be home soon enough."

"Why am I here and not at the hospital?" Robin could feel the IV in her hand.

"Dr. Brines thought it would be beneficial for you to recover at home." Nikolas gently stroked her hair. "I was so scared when you disappeared and when I found you unconscious in that cabin," he shook his head, "I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you Robin. I love you."

Robin tried to remember what happened in the cabin and cringed as a sharp pain filled her head. "Oh my God!"

"Robin!" Nikolas held her as she began crying. "Dr. Brines – get in here now!"

Brines rushed in, syringe in hand. He quickly injected it into her IV and waited until she calmed down until he asked her some questions. "What happened?"

"I don't know – we were talking about the accident and when Nikolas found me at the cabin," Robin cringed again as another wave of pain hit her.

"Alright, I am going to give you something else to help with the pain." Brines left the room and ran back in only a moment later with another syringe. "Here we go Robin."

Robin felt a slight burn as the medicine entered her system and then relief as the pressure in her head started to subside. Slowly she began to drift back off to sleep, Nikolas holding her tight in his arms.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

"Patrick you need to calm down." Mac sat in Patrick's living room with the man, trying to get him to listen to reason. "Robin is healthy and that is the important thing."

Patrick ran his hands through his hair. "You don't understand Mac – two weeks ago Robin and I were planning our future - her getting divorced from Nikolas and moving back in with me and now she won't even see me. Something is not right."

Mac tried again to explain the situation to Patrick. "You were both severely dehydrated and running fevers. There is no telling what you may have imagined her saying in that situation."

"I didn't imagine us making love." Patrick was desperate to get Mac on his side. "I remember it as clear as day."

"But Robin doesn't and she was far worse off than you were. I know you would never knowingly trick Robin into doing," Mac paused, this was still his little girl they were talking about, "that but the reality is that she does not remember it happening."

"Mac, Robin was completely lucid for the first day and a half. I'm telling you that Nikolas and that doctor did something to her." Patrick sighed. "Did you ever get the report back from the hematologist?"

"Frisco said we should have it within the next few weeks – he wants to make sure he has covered every angle." Mac placed his hand on Patrick's shoulder. "Look, I'm not saying I don't believe you – I'm just saying that we do not have any proof and we will need proof if we are going to get her away from Nikolas."

Patrick put his hands in his head and thought for a moment. Suddenly he stood up and ran to the door. Mac followed him. "What do you think you are doing?"

"I'm getting my life back." Patrick slammed the door and headed to his car – it was time to pay a visit to Wyndamere.

* * *

"Open the damn door." Patrick pounded on the front door at Wyndamere for about the twentieth time. He was hoping that Robin would open the door but he was certain that Nikolas would never allow it.

He was right. "What the hell do you think you are doing Drake?" Nikolas flung open the door and blocked Patrick from entering. "Emma is spending the night at her friend's house."

"I'm not here to see Emma, I'm here to see Robin. You can't keep her locked away in here forever Nikolas." Patrick began to push past Nikolas but stopped when he heard her voice.

"Patrick?" Robin was wearing her robe and walked into the front entryway. "What are you doing here?"

Patrick instantly relaxed when he saw that she looked healthy. "Robin, please tell him that I can come in."

Robin shook her head. "Nikolas, please let Patrick come in – it's obvious that he has something very important to talk to me about."

Nikolas glared at Patrick but stepped aside. "Fine – do you want me to stay with you?"

Robin rolled her eyes – his jealously over Patrick never failed to annoy her. "I'll be fine. Go call Spencer and get the arrangements for his return home set up. I'm sure we won't be long." Nikolas walked over and kissed Robin on the cheek before stomping off to his office.

Robin headed into the living room with Patrick close behind her. He closed the door and smiled at her. "Great – now we can talk. Have you told him?"

"Told who what?" Robin watched her ex-husband closely, unsure of what he was talking about.

"Told Nikolas that you want a divorce."

Patrick did not get the response he thought he would. "Patrick, I have no idea what you are talking about. Why would I divorce Nikolas? I love him."

"But you are in love with me Robin. We talked about this at the cabin." Patrick walked over and took Robin by the arms. "Right after we made love."

Robin pulled away. "I don't know what you are talking about Patrick…"

"Damn it Robin, we made love! We admitted that we are still in love with each other and then we made love." Patrick walked over and pulled her close. "I held you just like this." He ran his hands through her hair as he whispered in her ear. "And I kissed you here." He placed a soft kiss on her neck and enjoyed the slight involuntary shiver that was Robin's response. "And then I kissed you like this."

Patrick captured Robin's lips with his and kissed her with all the passion he felt for her. Robin responded and couldn't stop herself from wrapping her arms around his back and pulling him close. It was almost as if Robin had no control over her body – it was doing what it wanted and it wanted Patrick.

After a minute Robin was finally able to regain control and pushed Patrick away. "What the hell was that?"

"That was just a taste of what we did in that cabin." Patrick smiled at her. "And you remember – don't you?"

Robin shook her head and then the pain started. "No!" She grabbed her head and began to sink to the floor.

Patrick was just about to grab her when Nikolas burst through the doors and picked Robin up in his arms. "What did you do to her?"

"I asked her about what happened in the cabin. Why can't she remember?" Patrick made a move towards Robin but Nikolas pulled away.

"Don't touch her! You've done enough already." Nikolas began whispering in Robin's ear as she sobbed softly. "It's okay. I've got you and you're okay." He saw Alfred in the doorway. "Get Dr. Brines in here now. Tell him she needs a sedative."

Less than a minute later Brines came running in and helped Nikolas lay Robin down on the couch. Nikolas held her as Brines administered the shot. In no time Robin was sleeping soundly. Nikolas looked at Brines. "Take her to our room – I need to deal with our guest."

Patrick hadn't felt that helpless in years. "What the hell did you do to her?"

"Robin has had a relapse of her PTSD since the accident. Dr. Brines is working on helping her through it but for now we need to control her stress which is why I am limiting her visitors to Mac and Emma." Nikolas walked towards the door. "I am asking you to please leave."

"There is more to this than you are telling me and I will figure it out." Patrick glared at Nikolas one last time. "I'm leaving for now but I will be back for her and soon – that's a promise."

Nikolas slammed the door and took a moment to think about his next move. An idea popped into his head and he made a call. "Dante, it's Nikolas. How do I get a restraining order?"


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

"And the papers will be served today?" Nikolas was talking to someone on the phone when Dr. Brines walked in. He held up his finger to let the doctor know his conversation was almost done. "Good. I will talk to you later."

"I take it things are going the way you want them to." Brines was well aware of the fact that Nikolas had not only requested a restraining order against Patrick, he had also filed for full custody of Emma on Robin's behalf. Of course, Robin didn't know any of this but Patrick's stunt last week had put Nikolas on the offensive.

"Yes. Drake won't know what hit him." Nikolas wanted Patrick out of the way in the worst way. Trying to kill the man had put Robin in danger so Nikolas had decided to go a different route and legally separate Robin and Emma from the man.

Brines shook his head as he sat down in the chair to talk to the man. Helena had flown in as soon as she found out about the accident and had personally seen to Robin's latest round of memory changes and had asked for a bonus: Robin would get severe headaches if she even attempted to remember what happened after the accident - her price to pay for betraying Nikolas. It was cruel but Brines had gotten used to it. "I have the results of Robin's latest blood test."

"Is there a problem?" Nikolas was trying to figure out his next move.

"I wouldn't call it a problem but we need to plan our next steps carefully." Brines took a deep breath. "We don't want a repeat of what happened before."

"You don't mean…" Nikolas stared at the man.

"Yes, Robin is pregnant." Brines had thought Nikolas would be thrilled but instead Nikolas stood up, walked over to the bar, grabbed a glass off it and threw it into the fireplace.

Nikolas took a few deep breaths and a smile slowly grew across his face. "Dr. Brines, I need you to do something for me."

* * *

"I have a delivery for a Dr. Drake." A man in a three-piece suit walked over to the nurse's station with an envelope in hand.

Patrick had been working on a chart at the hub and spoke while barely looking at the man. "I'm Dr. Drake."

"Dr. Patrick Drake?"

"Yes." Patrick finally looked up from his chart.

"Good." He handed the envelope to Patrick. "You have been served."

"Served with what?" Patrick tore open the envelope. "What are these?"

The man rolled his eyes. "Talk to you lawyer – I just deliver them."

Patrick immediately got on the phone and made a call. "I need your help as soon as possible."

* * *

"One is a restraining order instructing you to keep at least 100 feet away from Robin Scorpio-Cassadine at all times." Diane reviewed the paperwork. "The second is a temporary custody order giving full physical custody of Emma Grace Scorpio-Drake to Robin Scorpio-Cassadine and the third is a summons to appear in court to determine the permanent placement of Emma Grace Scorpio-Drake."

"How can he do this?" Patrick couldn't believe that Nikolas was trying to take his daughter.

"The restraining order is based on an incident that supposedly happened at Wyndamere last week. Nikolas is claiming that you yelled at your ex-wife and then grabbed her and kissed her. She pushed you away but you refused to leave. Nikolas says that he came into the room and found Robin upset and in pain and that she had to be sedated. After Robin was taken to her room, Nikolas told you to leave. He says that you finally left but you said as you left, and I quote, that you would be back for her and soon." Diane looked at Patrick. "Are you denying this happened?"

Patrick looked at Mac, who had accompanied him to Diane's office. "It wasn't like that."

"In what way is this report wrong?" Diane stared Patrick straight in the eyes. "Did you yell at your ex-wife and force her to kiss you?"

"I was trying to get her to remember what happened between us at the cabin." Patrick ran his hands through his hair. "He is messing with her mind and I was hoping that…"

Mac put his hands on the doctor's shoulder. "Patrick, we need to be smart about this." He looked at Diane. "What do we do now?"

"You need to stay away from your ex-wife. I have no doubts that Nikolas will have you arrested if you go anywhere near her." Diane was matter of fact about what Patrick needed to do.

"And Emma? What is the basis for taking her from my custody?" Patrick didn't want to lose his little girl.

"They are claiming that the car accident you and Robin were in was an attempt on your life – probably from a scorned lover, another Lisa Niles. The claim is that Nikolas and Robin can keep Emma safe and you can't." Diane read through the papers. "It says here that you are claiming that the brakes were not working which is why you crashed."

"Yes, but…"

"Then I am afraid you will have to relinquish custody of Emma to Nikolas and Robin for the time being." Diane smiled at him. "I am sure Dr. Scorpio will be more than willing to arrange visitation with Emma but, until I can get the restraining order rescinded, you will have to play by the rules. Doing so proves that you are willing to work with the couple and respect their marriage."

Patrick was simmering with rage. "Are you kidding me?" He stood up and began pacing the floor. "I am supposed to just hand over my wife and daughter to that man!"

"Dr. Drake, losing your temper will not help this situation in the least." Diane could see Patrick's short fuse was going to be an issue. She turned to Mac. "Would you be able to be the intermediary for Patrick and Robin?"

"Yes." Mac was willing to help out in any way possible.

"Perfect." Diane stood up. "Why don't you let me work on your objection to the restraining order and file a motion for joint custody while Mac works on arranging visits with Emma?"

Mac stood up and gently guided Patrick to the door. "I'll take care of it – thanks Diane." Patrick started to say something but Mac stopped him. "We'll be waiting for your call."

Mac pushed Patrick out the door and to the car. As soon as they were in the car Mac turned to Patrick. "We need to be smart."

"But Mac…"

"Patrick, trust me. You need to do what Diane said – play by the rules and keep away from Robin. I will arrange for you to see Emma as much as possible." Mac started the car. "It's going to be okay Patrick. We will figure out what is going on and we will get Robin and Emma home."


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

"You are looking so much better Robin." Mac hugged his niece tight and sat down next to her on the couch. "Maybe you could escape for an afternoon and come over to the house for lunch with me and Felicia?"

Robin rubbed her belly. "Please don't mention food. My stomach still isn't quite recovered from being lost in the woods for three days." She smiled at him. "But maybe in a few weeks – I would love to see Felicia and Maxie."

"Don't forget baby Georgie." Mac pulled out his phone and proudly showed off the latest photo he had of his granddaughter. "Now that the judge has agreed to joint custody, we are getting to spend more time with her."

Robin took the phone from Mac. "She is so beautiful. You are the best grandpa that little girl could ask for."

"Thank you. Now, is Emma almost ready to go? I know Patrick is anxious to see her." It had been four weeks since Emma had moved in to Wyndamere and Mac was running the 'Emma Express' three times a week, making sure the little girl got plenty of time with her dad.

"Yes." Robin handed Mac back his phone. "Mac, thank you for doing this. I just can't be around Patrick right now – it's too hard."

"Robin, why is it so hard?" Mac took Robin's hand in his. "Please, I want to help you but I can't if you don't tell me what is going on."

Robin looked away from her uncle as she spoke. "It's just, I, I can't remember everything that happened out there. Patrick is insisting that we made love, that I cheated on my husband and Mac, that's just not me. I would never do to Nikolas what Patrick did to me. I remember Patrick taking care of me and telling me we would be okay but making love – no, I am almost positive we didn't."

"Then why is Patrick insisting it happened?" For some reason, Mac believed Patrick's version of what happened in that cabin.

"I don't know. We were both delirious with fever but Nikolas and his guards told me we were fully clothed and unconscious when we were found – I have no reason to doubt that." Robin rubbed her belly. "I have more important things to worry about and I need to concentrate on my children, not Patrick."

Mac's attention was caught at the word children. "Robin…"

"Uncle Mac!" Emma ran into the room and jumped into her uncle's lap. "Are you ready?"

"Of course I am." Mac was about to say something when Nikolas walked into the room.

"You weren't going to leave without saying goodbye, were you?" Nikolas bent down and Emma rushed into his arms. He stood up and hugged her tight. "I'm going to miss you but you have fun with your dad this weekend, okay?"

Emma kissed Nikolas on the cheek and then climbed down from his arms and grabbed Mac by the hand. "I will." She gave her mom a kiss and pulled Mac to the door. "Love you, bye."

Robin laughed as Emma dragged their uncle through the door. "Love you too!"

Nikolas sat down next to Robin and pulled her close, laying them both back on the couch. "You doing okay?"

"I'm tired but good." Robin closed her eyes. "I think I'm ready for a nap."

Nikolas adjusted the two of them until they were comfortable. "Then let's take one together." He kissed the top of her head. "I love you Robin."

"I love you too."

* * *

"Daddy!" Emma ran through the front door and jumped on the couch. She climbed up in Patrick's lap and gave her dad a big kiss hello. "I missed you."

"I missed you too baby girl." Being away from Emma was killing him. As much as he loved Robin, he loved their little girl even more and only being able to see her a couple of times a week was very difficult. "You being good for your mommy?"

"Yes, I even made her toast the other morning when she was sick." Emma was proud that she had been able to help her mom. "She said it was the best toast she ever had."

Patrick looked at Mac and then back at Emma. "Mommy was sick?"

"Yeah she said she felt better that afternoon and we even played checkers." Emma scrunched up her face. "But I don't think she is better."

"Why do you say that?" Patrick was pretty sure he knew the answer but he needed to ask anyway.

"Because she was still sick the next morning. Is she going to be okay?" Emma knew he mom had to take medicine twice a day.

"I'm sure she will be fine. Why don't you go to your room and unpack while I say goodbye to Mac?" Patrick hugged her one last time and waited until she was up the stairs before turning to Mac. "Mac, is she…"

"I don't know." Mac sat down next to Patrick. "She didn't say she was but I think she is."

"Mac, if she is pregnant…"

"Then there is a good chance this is your child – I know. The problem is that Robin still does not remember what happened in that cabin." Mac knew Patrick was frustrated but they needed to be careful – Robin's miscarriage was only a few months ago and he didn't think she could handle losing another baby. "But then again, she and Matt both don't really remember this so-called wedding. Something is going on with her and I don't know what it is. Quite frankly, I think we need help."

"Have you had any luck getting in touch with Robert – we really need him here to help us." Patrick appreciated Mac's assistance but Robert had far better connections than Mac did – connections that would help get Robin away from Nikolas.

"No and I am beginning to get concerned. No one has heard from him in months, not even Holly, and Anna has had no luck with the WSB. I'm beginning to think that they have no clue where he is and just don't want to admit it." Mac knew he needed his big brother's help with the Cassadines.

"So Frisco has no clue where he is?" Patrick was getting suspicious. "Maybe Nikolas has something to do with it – after all, Robert disappeared right around the time Robin reappeared."

"Could be – it's not like the Cassadines don't have a vendetta against Robert." Mac stood up. "I'm going to call Anna and have her see if she can get information on Robert's last assignment. You enjoy your time with your daughter and I will call you as soon as I know anything."

Patrick led Mac to the door and was still standing there when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and saw Matt standing there. "When did you get home?"

"A little while ago – I was in the kitchen when Mac came in." Matt looked at his brother for a minute and then spoke. "I think we need to talk."

"Of course – what can I do for you?" Patrick sat down in the chair while Matt took the couch.

"You said you visited me at the prison and you tried to concentrate on me and my problems." Matt had been bothered by Mac's comment about his not remembering the wedding. "Do you remember mentioning Maxie to me or Sam?"

Patrick shook his head. "Why would we talk about them? Matt, I was only worried about you and how you were doing. I may have mentioned them in passing but…"

"But that's not how I remember it." Matt shook his head. "I have been picking up shifts at the hospital so I haven't been in the office as much. I haven't seen Nikolas in almost a week and, I don't know, I keep having these dreams about my time in prison and our visits and they don't seem to quite match my memories." He looked at Patrick. "Does that make any sense?"

"It may." Patrick thought about it. "Would you let me do a blood draw and send the results to a hematologist at the WSB? He is reviewing Robin's records as well."

Matt thought about it for a moment. "Do you think Nikolas did something to me and Robin?"

"I don't know but it doesn't hurt to find out." Patrick reached over and patted Matt on the shoulder. "I love you and I want to do everything I can to help you. Please let me help you."

Matt nodded. "Let's do this."


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Robin was pacing Nikolas's office. "How could you do this without talking to me first?"

"I did it for us." Nikolas took Robin by the hand and guided her to a chair. "Please calm down – it's not good for you or the baby to get this upset." Robin glared at him. "I just want you to hear what I have to say." Robin sat down but was still furious.

Nikolas had managed to keep Robin in the dark about the restraining order against Patrick and the custody suit but a visit from Mac had brought everything to light.

 **Flashback**

"Did you have fun with Daddy?" Robin hugged Emma tight as Mac brought her back from a visit with Patrick.

"Yes! Can I have a snack?" Emma loved the chef's brownies and was hoping that she had made some while Emma was gone.

Robin knew exactly what her daughter wanted and laughed. "One and that's all. Say thank you to Uncle Mac."

Emma hugged Mac. "Thank you!"

Mac laughed as she took off running towards the kitchen. "I take it that there are brownies in the kitchen?"

"Yes." Robin walked over to her uncle and hugged him. "Thank you again for helping with getting Emma back and forth to Patrick but I think I will go myself next time – I need to talk to him."

Mac nodded his head. "Just make sure that your lawyer knows – I don't want Patrick to get in trouble."

Robin shook her head in confusion. "Why would he get in trouble?"

Mac watched his niece carefully and realized she had no clue what was going on. "Robin, there is a restraining order against Patrick. He is forbidden for coming within a 100 feet of you."

"There must a mistake. I would never…" Robin realized what had happened. "Oh my God, Nikolas."

"You didn't know?" Mac couldn't understand how Nikolas had managed to get the courts to agree with his filings without Robin's permission.

"When he first found me, Mac, I was a mess." Tears filled Robin eyes. "Nikolas suggested giving him power of attorney so I wouldn't have to worry about anything while I was recovering and I just never changed it." Robin couldn't believe Nikolas had done this. "Is there anything else?"

Mac hated being the one to tell her but she deserved to know what Nikolas had been up to. "He filed for temporary full custody of Emma until a case could be heard for you two to be awarded permanent full custody. You didn't know?"

"No," Robin felt like she had been punched in the gut, "Nikolas said that Patrick wanted me to have more time with her."

"Robin…"

"Tell Patrick that I will take care of this tonight." The fury in Robin's eyes surprised Mac – Robin did not get truly angry easily. "Thank you for telling me what was going on. I love you Uncle Mac."

Mac hugged Robin tight. "I love you too."

 **End Flashback**

"Robin, Patrick has been delusional since the accident. He is convinced that the two of you had some illicit affair and were going to run off and leave me." Nikolas knelt in front of her chair and held her hands in his. "And when I found out about our baby, I knew he was going to try and steal our child from us."

Robin started to protest. "But he can't…"

"But he could try and I was worried that the stress would cause you to have another miscarriage. I couldn't stand it if you lost this baby." He kissed her hand. "Not when I could protect the both of you."

"I appreciate that you wanted to protect us but this was not the way to do it. I am going to change the power of attorney – from now on it will only be in effect if I am physically unable to make a decision. Then I am having the restraining order revoked and pulling the request for full custody." Robin shook her head at her husband. "It is best for Emma if her father and I are on good terms – the joint custody arrangement was working fine before and it will work fine again."

Nikolas was going to argue with her but realized that it was in his best interest to back off. He stood up. "Whatever you want. I guess I just overreacted - between what happened with the accident and losing the baby, I was scared. But I can see now that I was wrong and we will contact the attorney first thing in the morning and get it all fixed." He held his hand out to her. "I'm sorry and I will never do anything like that again."

Robin took his hand and stood up. "Thank you. I am going to go tuck Emma into bed and then go to sleep – I'm exhausted."

"And I will be up with your tea in a little bit." Nikolas hugged her.

Robin hugged him back. "I can't believe that the doctor insisted on me cutting back to a half a cup at bedtime – there's no caffeine in it."

"But there are other herbs in it and we don't want to take any chances with you or the baby." Nikolas kissed her forehead and smiled at her. "I'll see you in a few minutes. I love you."

"Love you too."

* * *

Patrick smiled for the first time since Mac had taken Emma back to Wyndamere. "Really Mac, Robin didn't know a thing about any of it?"

"Nope - in fact she was furious when she found out." Mac sat down on the couch and took a drink of his beer. "By this time tomorrow the case will be withdrawn and the restraining order rescinded."

Patrick sat down next to him. "This is great news. She really wants to see me?"

"Yes, she said she had something she wanted to talk you about." Mac was certain that he knew what Robin was going to bring up.

"The baby?" Patrick had no doubts that Robin was pregnant with his child.

"That would be my guess." He leaned over on his knees and looked at Patrick with concern. "Patrick, you need to be calm and not try to convince Robin that this is your child. Any stress could be bad for her and the baby. We have seven months to get this straightened out – let's use it to our advantage."

Patrick ran his hands through his hair. "I hate this Mac. I missed the first few months of Robin's pregnancy with Emma because of my own stubbornness and fears and now I am going to miss out on this child's because of Nikolas."

"Patrick, you were there for the last part of the pregnancy – even after I arrested you." He saw Patrick smile again and continued. "You were by her side through every moment of that labor and barely left her side after she developed that clotting disorder. I know this isn't ideal but if we are smart then, hopefully, by the time Robin enters her third trimester we will have her away from Nikolas and back here at home with you."

"I hope so Mac." Patrick took a drink of his beer. "I really do."


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Patrick was sitting on his couch reading the hematologist's toxicology report and trying to see what was going on with Robin and Matt. Unfortunately, Matt had not been taking drinks from Nikolas for almost a week when the blood draw was done so whatever Nikolas had been giving Matt was now gone from Matt's system. Matt's memories about Patrick's visits to the prison were becoming clearer and much more favorable to his brother.

"Have you found anything?" Matt sat down on the couch after handing Patrick a bottle of water.

"Not in your report – I think whatever Nikolas was dosing you with is gone." Patrick took a long drink of water. "The good news is that your memories should keep coming back."

"Well, that is great news but it doesn't help us with figuring out what has been going on with Robin." Last week Matt had quit working for Cassadine Industries and went back to GH full time. It had been two weeks since Matt had had his blood drawn and Matt's return to work had freed up Patrick's schedule so he could concentrate on freeing Robin and their child from Nikolas. "What does her report say?"

"Well I think I may have figured out what caused her to miscarry." Patrick handed the file to his brother. "There was propranolol in Robin's system."

"Wait – why was Robin taking propranolol?" Matt didn't see a need for the medication given Robin's medical history. "Did she have a history of high blood pressure?"

"No – Robin's health, except for the HIV, has always been excellent and I checked her current list of medications in her chart. There was not a single beta-blocker listed." Patrick ran his hands through his hair. "And that doesn't explain the traces of rhopynal in her system as well."

"Wait – Robin was dosed with the 'date-rape' drug?" Matt shook his head. "Why would anyone pair these two things together?"

"I don't know but throw in her HIV meds and I think the combination overloaded her system and caused the miscarriage. I just can't prove it." Patrick hated that Nikolas had done this to her and he didn't stop it.

"So what now?" Matt put the file down on the coffee table. "Nikolas is keeping Robin locked up in Wyndamere so we can't get anywhere near her to do another blood draw and see if he is still drugging her." Matt leaned back in the chair. "I shouldn't have quit working for Nikolas – I should have stayed there and kept an eye on her."

"No." Patrick shook his head. "Look, if you hadn't broken away from Nikolas then you wouldn't be getting your memories back, you wouldn't be back at the hospital saving lives, Nikolas would still be drugging you and you would still be just another pawn in his game – the same as Robin."

"I guess so but…

"No buts – you are safe. We got you away from Nikolas and we will get Robin, Emma and the baby away from him too." Patrick rubbed his eyes. "I have to get work, pulling the night shift tonight, but I will be home in the morning and we can talk about it so more then. Why don't you review that blood work and see if you notice anything I missed."

Matt laughed. "Are you saying that the great Dr. Drake might have missed something?"

"I'm saying two doctors are better than one." Patrick stood up and headed to the door. "I will see you in the morning."

Matt waited until Patrick left and then picked up his phone. "Nikolas, it's Matt. There's something I want to talk to you about."

* * *

Robin was sleeping soundly when Nikolas came in and laid down beside her in their bed. A little while ago she had been talking to Nikolas, trying to figure out exactly when the baby was conceived, when she was struck with another headache. Brines had sedated her and put her to bed while Nikolas dealt with Matt.

He positioned himself so he was staring right into Robin's face and then reached over and started to slowly run his hands through her hair. "It's going to be okay Robin. I don't care that this isn't our child, I already love it more than anything." The second Brines had told him that Robin was pregnant he knew it wasn't his baby – he and Robin hadn't made love since the miscarriage.

Nikolas continued to stroke her hair. "I know you would never cheat on me, never do to me what Drake did to you. I know he forced himself on you in that cabin and created this child but you will never have to remember that. He doesn't deserve to raise this child or Emma. He is a monster who murdered our child and then took advantage of your injuries to…"

He stopped stroking Robin's hair and pulled her to him. Wrapping his arms around her tight, he whispered softly to her. "I promise you, on the soul of our lost child, that Patrick Drake will never know that this is his child. I will protect it and you from him for as long as there is a breath left in my body." He kissed her forehead and closed his eyes. "Patrick killed our child but he will never get the chance to hurt this one."


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

"Emma, wait for me." Robin laughed as her daughter ran up to the front door of her father's house, anxious to spend the weekend with her father. Patrick had been working all week and Emma missed her Daddy.

"Come on Mommy." Emma pushed open the door and ran straight to her dad as he sat on the couch. She leaped into his lap and hugged him close. "I'm here daddy."

"Really?" Patrick was laughing as his hugged her back. "I hadn't noticed." He looked up and saw Robin walk through the door. He smiled shyly at her. "Hello Robin."

Robin smiled back at him. "Patrick." She looked at their daughter. "Why don't you put your backpack in your room while I talk to your dad, okay?"

Emma nodded and headed up the stairs to her room. Robin walked down over to the couch and sat down next to her ex-husband. "I needed to tell you how sorry I am about what Nikolas did. Patrick, if I had had any idea…"

Patrick took Robin's hand in his and squeezed it tight. "I know you would never have filed for full custody of Emma. I just don't understand why you are still with him after the stunt he pulled."

Robin tried to pull away from him but Patrick wouldn't let her. "Patrick, please it's more complicated than you know."

"What's complicated about the fact that he tried to steal my child away from me and keep me from even being around you?" Patrick looked Robin straight in the eyes. "He is trying to control you Robin."

"Patrick stop – he was acting out of fear. He was thought you were going to try and…" Robin stopped. She hadn't quite made it out of her first trimester yet and she wasn't sure it was safe to tell Patrick she was pregnant.

"Try and do what Robin?" Patrick knew exactly what Robin was saying, he just wanted hear her say it.

"Patrick, you were insisting that we had some sort of illicit affair while we were lost in the woods and Nikolas was afraid that once you found out…" Robin took a deep breath and then continued, "that I am having a baby, that you would try and take him from us."

"You're pregnant?" Per Mac's instructions, Patrick was playing along.

"Three months – apparently I got pregnant not long after the miscarriage." Robin still didn't remember being with Nikolas but there was no other explanation.

Patrick bit his lip to keep from telling Robin that there was no way she was that far along. During their time in the cabin she had admitted to Patrick that she and Nikolas had not been together since the miscarriage. "I understand. How are you feeling?"

"Pretty good – some morning sickness." Robin shook her head. "It's strange, I didn't get sick once the last time," she stopped and tears briefly filled her eyes as she remembered the child she had lost, "but this one has my stomach in knots."

"Like Emma." Patrick remembered Robin's near constant fight with nausea during her first trimester with Emma.

"Yes – anyway, I want you to know that I took care of everything. The agreement we came up with when I first came home is now back in effect – alternating weeks starting today. Does that still work for you?"

"For now." He gave her his best smirk, working his dimple for all it was worth.

Robin threw her head back laughing. "You're impossible."

"You love it."

Robin stopped laughing and got serious again. "Yes, I do."

Patrick was caught off guard by the remark and Robin took advantage of it to leave. She stood up and headed for the door. "I would like to have dinner with Emma at least once this week. I'll call her later so I can tell her good night."

With those words spoken, Robin quickly left the house and headed back to Wyndamere.

* * *

Mac came back down the stairs and sat down with Patrick on the couch. "So who are the Rangers playing tonight?"

Patrick handed Mac a beer and smiled. Mac had come over to watch the hockey game and Emma had convinced him to read her a bedtime story. "Black Hawks – should be a good game."

Hours later the game was over and Mac was helping Patrick clean up the snacks they had eaten during it from the coffee table. Both men had avoided the one topic they knew they needed to talk about – Robin. "So, how was my niece tonight?"

"Good." Patrick wrapped up the chips and started heading into the kitchen. "She told me about the baby."

Mac dropped his plate at the almost casual way that Patrick said it. "Damn it!" He picked up the plate and followed Patrick into the kitchen. "You have known that Robin is pregnant for hours and you just decided to tell me now?"

Patrick put away the chips, put the empty beer bottles into the recycling can and then took the plate from Mac and placed it in the dishwasher. "It wasn't going to change anything and I wanted to make sure Emma was sleeping before we discussed it."

Mac took two bottles of water out of the fridge and sat down at the table. "And?"

"And I was right – this is my baby." Patrick sat down and took a drink of water. "If I had any doubts before, they are gone now."

Mac wanted to believe it was true, for Robin's sake, but he was a cop and he needed proof. "Why are you so certain that this is your child?"

"For starters, Robin said that her doctor has her at three months but when we were in the cabin Robin told me that she and Nikolas hadn't made love since the miscarriage. That means that the furthest along she could be is 10 weeks." Patrick took a drink of his water. "Then there is the morning sickness."

"Pregnant women usually do have it." Mac didn't see the significance.

"But she didn't have any when she was pregnant with Nikolas's child. She had plenty with Emma and now she has it again with this baby." It wasn't scientific but Patrick couldn't help but feel it was important.

"No offense but I am not hearing anything that sounds like actual evidence. I mean, due dates are wrong all the time and maybe she and Nikolas were together right after she came home." Mac needed Patrick to see it wasn't as cut and dried as he was making it.

"Even if they did Mac, I can guarantee you that they were…" Patrick stopped speaking and a look came over his face that Mac didn't like.

"They were what?" Mac looked at Robin's ex-husband. "What aren't you telling me?"

Patrick sighed and he looked at the man with tears in his eyes. "We thought we were going to die Mac. We both thought that it was the last chance we would have to be with each other, to be with anyone, ever again."

"Oh my God." Mac shook his head – they hadn't used a condom. Robin must have truly thought they were going to die if she allowed that to happen. "Are you okay?"

"Yes – still negative." Patrick dried his eyes. "The chance of Robin passing the disease on to me, especially with Robin's viral load being nearly undetectable, is less than a half a percent. It was a chance neither one of us would have taken normally but…"

"But you both thought you were going to die in the woods and it didn't matter." Mac ran his hand through his hair. "That is why you were so certain that Robin is carrying your child – you two had unprotected sex."

"I'm not proud of it Mac but yes, we did and that is why I am so sure that this is my baby." Patrick began pleading with Mac. "We have to help Robin remember. She needs to remember what happened in that cabin. Once she remembers I am sure that she will come home to me and Emma."

Mac stood up and began pacing the floor. "And when she remembers the chance you two took?" Patrick had the decency to look shamed. "She is going to be heartbroken that the two of you were so reckless, no matter what the circumstances."

"I don't regret it Mac, especially not now." Patrick understood what Mac was saying but he refused to feel guilty for making love with his soulmate. "Robin is the love of my life and I would go through anything to be with her."

Mac softened his glare – Patrick loved Robin, and Mac knew that he would never intentionally hurt her or cause her pain. He sat back down at the table and patted Patrick's hand. "Alright then, let's figure out what we need to do to get my niece and your children home for good."


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

"Come in." Robin didn't even look up from her proposal when she heard a knock on her office door.

"Geez, at least look at a guy when he comes in." Matt waltzed in to the room and sat down in a chair across from Robin. "I mean, I know I'm the best looking guy to cross your path today."

Robin put down the proposal and smiled at her ex-brother-in-law. "Well, my husband might disagree with you."

Matt put his hand over his heart. "You wound me sis."

"I doubt that – I think your ego is healthy enough for two." Robin got up and hugged Matt. "I miss seeing you every day here at the office. How are things going at GH?"

"Great – I really missed being in the operating room and cutting open…"

Robin interrupted him. "I know – the sons of Noah Drake love nothing more than to get their hands on a scalpel and a brain." She laughed as she led him over to the sofa. "Some things never change."

Matt sat down next to her and smiled. "And some things do. I hear that you are having another baby – congratulations!"

"Thank you." Robin placed her hand on the slight bump in her belly. "I'm surprised that you haven't come by sooner – I know Patrick told you right after I told him a month ago."

"Well I have been busy – between working at the hospital and my research project, I've barely had time to breathe." Matt took a deep breath. "Which is actually why I am here – I need your help with something."

"Anything – just ask." Robin loved Matt – he was like the little brother she never had.

"I need a blood sample." Robin raised her eyebrows at him so he explained. "The project I am working on is the effects of folic acid in the later stages of pregnancy, specifically in HIV positive women. Since you are past your first trimester and I know you are taking it…"

"You want to know if I will be a test subject." Robin smiled at him. "Is this project being conducted by Cassadine Industries?"

Matt knew she was worried about a possible conflict of interest if her company was funding the project. "No – I asked Nikolas if he would be interested in underwriting it but he told me no. In fact, if you could maybe not tell him you are one of my test subjects, I would really appreciate it." This wasn't completely true - he had tried to get his foot back in the door at CI so he could keep an eye on Robin but Nikolas had turned him down.

"Matt, I don't know if I can keep that from him. We do live together." Matt would need regular blood draws for this to work.

"I've already thought about that – I won't need a huge amount to do the tests so it can be a simple finger prick to collect the sample. That should give me enough blood to test the levels of folic acid in your blood and not raise Nikolas's suspicions." Matt gave her his best disarming smile. "What do you say – want to help me out?"

Robin laughed at his blatant flirting but nodded her head. "Of course – when would you like to take the first sample?"

Matt brought out a small tube, gloves and a lancet. "No time like the present."

* * *

"Daddy, do you think I am getting a little brother or a little sister?" Emma smiled at her dad as they ate cheeseburgers at Kelly's.

"I don't know sweetie. What do you want?" Patrick was trying to act as calm as he could around Emma, to not even hint that he was the baby's father.

"Well, a little sister could be fun but I don't know – would I still be your princess if Mommy has another girl?" Emma looked at her father so seriously that it almost broke his heart.

"You will always be my princess." Patrick knew that Emma was having a hard time understanding that this was baby was supposed to not have any connection to him. As far as she was concerned, if the baby was related to her it was related to her dad. "You want to know a secret?"

"What?"

"I thought you were going to be a boy." Emma's eyes opened wide at the remark. "I told your mom right before the sonogram that you would be a boy."

"What did mommy say?" Emma was hunched over the table, listening eagerly.

"That she knew you were a girl." Patrick smiled at his little girl and tried not to get emotional remembering the moment they found out that happy news. "I have never been so happy to be wrong about anything in my life."

"Well you should have listened to mommy – she's always right." Emma stated it in a matter of fact tone and went back to her burger.

Patrick shook his head and was about to say something when he felt someone put their hand on his shoulder. "Is this a private party or can anyone join?"

"Uncle Matt!" Emma jumped up from her chair and gave her uncle a big hug.

"Hey there short stuff." Matt hugged Emma back and smiled at her. He pointed to the counter. "Could you do me a favor and go order a cheeseburger and fries for me?"

"You bet." Emma ran over to give the waitress his order as Matt sat down at the table.

"What happened?" Patrick knew that Matt was going to see Robin today.

"I got the sample and dropped it off at the lab a little while ago. I put it under Robin Soltini – wasn't that Robin's birth name?" Matt hoped he didn't get the name messed up.

"Yes, she was given her grandmother Filomena's last name to protect her from her parents enemies." Patrick found himself relaxing at the news that Robin had agreed to participate in their 'study'. "I take it she didn't have any doubts about what you were doing?"

"Surprisingly no but I did get involved in multiple areas of research while I was working for Nikolas – I'm sure she just thinks that I am continuing to spread my horizons now that I am at GH." Matt had worried that Robin would question his research in obstetrics.

"The important thing is that we have the sample so we can see if the drugs are still in her system. We need to make sure she doesn't lose this baby Matt. If Nikolas is still drugging her…" Patrick rubbed his neck and looked at his little brother.

"We will get them away from Nikolas." Emma came running back over to the table so Matt changed the subject. He smiled at his niece. "Why don't you tell me what you did in school today while we wait for my dinner?"


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

"I'm beginning to think that you plan this." Robin walked into Patrick's office to pick up Emma's book bag. Once again their little girl had forgotten it at her father's house – the second time this month.

"Don't look at me – your daughter is the one who does it." Patrick would love to take the credit for it but it truly was an accident. For Patrick it was a happy accident, another excuse to see Robin. "You're finally starting to show."

Robin rubbed her belly. "Yeah, this one took a little longer to pop out."

"Want some tea? I have some great stuff here – even kelp tea if you are going through the sardines phase." Patrick walked over to his coffee maker. "It will just take a couple of minutes."

Robin wrinkled up her nose. "No to the kelp tea but some mint tea would be wonderful." She sat down on the couch. "Are you sure I'm not keeping you?"

"No – I was just reviewing a few files this morning so I have plenty of time to catch up with my favorite ex-wife." Patrick handed Robin her tea cup and sat down next to her.

"Thank you though I'm not really sure that is a compliment considering I am your only ex-wife." Robin took a sip of from her cup and smiled. "This is really good."

Patrick nodded his head. "Matt said that you and Nikolas have tea every night together – I should have known you were pregnant the second he told me. After all, you swore to not drink tea again after you had Emma."

Robin shook her head. "Actually, that started before I was pregnant and we've actually had to cut back on it since I got pregnant this time."

Patrick had suspected that the tea was the method Nikolas was using to drug Robin and she had just confirmed it. There was a definite drop in the levels of propranolol and rhopynal in Robin's system. It was obvious that Nikolas had decreased the amounts to avoid Robin having another miscarriage. "Better safe than sorry I guess, although I have never heard of tea causing an issue with pregnancy."

"Me either but Dr. Brines was worried that several of the herbs in the tea might be upsetting my stomach." Robin took another drink. "This, however, hits the spot."

Patrick studied Robin and noticed that she looked tired. "Have you been sleeping okay?"

"I guess I didn't hide the bags under my eyes well enough – did I?" Robin sighed. "I've just been having some nightmares lately – no big deal."

"About what?" Patrick had a sneaking suspicion that the decrease in the medication was helping bring Robin's memories back.

"My time away." Tears formed in Robin's eyes. "Helena and Miss Danvers and my mom leaving me at that house."

Patrick wrapped his arms around Robin and held her close. "It's alright – you're home now and it is going to be alright."

Patrick was holding her so close that he almost didn't notice when Robin suddenly went slack in his arms. He pulled away and was shocked to see that Robin was unconscious. "Robin?" She didn't respond so Patrick picked her up and ran out to the nurse's desk. "Epiphany – get me Dr. Lee and an exam room stat!"

* * *

Robin slowly opened her eyes and tried to focus on the room around her. "Patrick?"

"Hey you." Patrick had been holding Robin's hand ever since Epiphany had left the room a few minutes ago. "Welcome back."

Robin raised her other hand to her head and felt the familiar tug of an IV. "What happened?"

"You passed out on me – again." He kissed her hand and smiled at her. "Kelly will be here in a moment to do an ultrasound and exam."

"Sorry about that." She yawned. "Probably just exhaustion."

"Well I think we need to err on the side of caution." Patrick smiled at Kelly as she came in with the ultrasound machine.

"Hello sweetie – let's get a look at your little one and make sure everyone is doing well." Kelly began to set up the equipment. "Now do you want Patrick to stay? It's up to you."

Robin bit her lip and looked at Patrick. "If you want to – I would really appreciate it. Nikolas is out of town on business and, I mean if you…"

Patrick put his finger up to her lips. "I will be wherever you need me."

Kelly couldn't help but feel a little relieved that Patrick was going to be there to support Robin. She was frustrated that Nikolas had not only shut her out of Robin's recovery from her miscarriage 5 months ago, he was using a different doctor for this pregnancy. Having Patrick here was a fun little screw you to the man as far as Kelly was concerned.

"Great." She smiled at Robin. "You know the drill, lift up your shirt and remember that this stuff is cold."

Robin couldn't help but laugh at her old friend. "I remember." She lifted up her shirt and Patrick got his first real glimpse of her slight baby bump.

Kelly spread on the gel and got out the wand. "Since I am not currently your doctor I need to know if there were any concerns with your previous appointments or ultrasounds."

Robin took a deep breath. "Appointments no and this is actually the first ultrasound I have had."

Patrick looked at Kelly in shock and then turned to Robin. "What do you mean this is your first ultrasound? Why hasn't your doctor done one yet?"

"We have had troubles getting it scheduled." Robin didn't want to tell them that Nikolas kept changing the appointment.

Kelly quickly stepped in to the conversation – she could see that Patrick was getting angry. "That's okay – ultrasounds are helpful but not having had one yet isn't an issue."

Robin felt Patrick relax his grip and was grateful to Kelly for her help. "Let's do this."

Kelly turned on the monitor and speaker and began the exam. A series of rapid beats filled the room and tears came to Robin's eyes. "He's okay?"

"The heart rate is in the normal range." Kelly was doing her best to reassure Robin. She was relieved when she saw Robin's pulse and blood pressure both drop down at the news. "Now let's get a good look at this little one."

Kelly moved the wand around Robin's belly and, after a minute, the baby appeared on the monitor. "There is the spine, the arms and legs." She pointed out the various features to the couple as she spoke. "Everything looks great."

Patrick looked at Kelly. "How far along is she?"

Kelly's answer was quick and to the point. "Sixteen weeks."

Robin shook her head. "No, I'm almost 20."

"Robin – the baby is measuring at four and a half inches. If you were at 20 weeks, the baby should be six and a half inches." Kelly didn't understand why Robin was so upset. "Plus the arms and legs are not in proportion to the body yet. At most you might be seventeen weeks but there is no way you are twenty weeks."

Robin just nodded her head and didn't say anything but Patrick noticed her eyes getting wet. She quickly blinked back the tears and spoke. "Okay."

Kelly wasn't quite sure what was going on but the sudden tension in the room was obvious. She looked at Robin and Patrick. "I need to do the exam. Patrick…"

Patrick stood up and walked to the door. "I'll be right outside but I want to know – do you think that she is having the same issue she had with Emma?"

"I'll feel better making a diagnosis after I do the exam but with the recent D & C and your medical history – I think it is the most likely culprit." Kelly smiled at Patrick. "We'll only be a few minutes and then you can come back in."

Patrick headed out the door and ran straight into Matt. "Is she okay?"

"They are fine. The heartbeat is strong and we saw him." Patrick smiled at Matt. "He's perfect."

"He?" Matt raised his eyebrows at his brother.

"Just a feeling I have that Robin happens to agree with." Patrick sighed with relief. "And Kelly confirmed that Robin is sixteen weeks pregnant – not twenty."

Matt was happy for his brother - that was the evidence they needed to begin to break Nikolas's hold on Robin. "So what now?"

"We wait for Kelly to get done and convince Robin that she needs to get away for a few days to think and recover." Patrick pulled out his phone. "And I know just the place." He searched through his contacts for the number he was looking for and made the call. "Jax, it's Patrick. I need a favor."


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Robin was still in a slight drug induced haze as Mac helped her into the car. Robin had been diagnosed with an incompetent cervix, once again, and Kelly had performed a small procedure to make sure the she didn't go into premature labor. Robin had to be sedated for it and was still trying to come out of it when Mac arrived to take her home. "Come on sweetheart – I'll help you into the car and then it will be three days of being waited on hand and foot."

Robin was only vaguely aware of what was going on – she was exhausted. "Just want to sleep."

"You can sleep when you are safely in the car." Mac gently set her down in the back seat and laid her down with a pillow and blanket and smiled as Robin fell back to sleep. "I've got it from here Epiphany – thank you for your help."

"You just make sure that this girl and her little one are well taken care of." Epiphany hadn't been surprised to see Mac show up to be by his niece's side the minute he found out what happened. "Will she be heading back to Wyndamere?"

"No." Mac answer was fast and simple. "Nikolas is out of town and I want my niece in the hands of someone who cares about her as she recovers – not a bunch of strangers."

"Mm hm," Epiphany nodded her head and smiled at the man, "and it is just coincidence that Drake Junior is taking off for a week." Patrick had arranged to take vacation as soon as Mac arrived at the hospital to be with Robin.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Mac winked at the nurse and headed to the driver's side door. "Her husband knows what is going on and that I am taking care of her for the next few days. I even mentioned taking her away since she is so bad about adhering to bed rest."

"I thought Mr. Cassadine was unreachable?" Epiphany herself had attempted to contact the man but had only gotten voicemail.

"Well, I have left him several voicemails and it's not my fault if he doesn't listen to them." Mac opened the door. "Now I need to get my girl out of here. Good night Nurse Johnson."

Epiphany shook her head. She may not know where Mac was taking Robin but she knew who would be waiting there for her and Robin would be furious when she found out. "Good luck Mr. Scorpio."

* * *

Robin took a deep breath and smiled. "Something smells good."

"Just some pizza – nothing big." Patrick walked over with a plate and smiled at Robin. "How are you feeling?"

Robin stretched, yawned, and took the plate from Patrick. "Good." She took a bite of the pizza and looked around. Suddenly she realized where she was and dropped the plate on the bed. "What the hell?"

"Robin, you need to calm down. You just got out of the hospital and I don't want you to get upset." Patrick picked up the plate and handed it to her. "You need to eat and Kelly prescribed bed rest."

Robin nodded her head. "I understand that but why I am doing it here at Jax's cabin and not at my uncle's house?"

"Your uncle and I agreed that it would be best for you and the baby if you were someplace peaceful with no distractions." Patrick smirked at her. "I seem to recall you being very relaxed here."

Robin took a deep breath. "So my Uncle Mac brought me here to be with you?"

"Well I am a doctor and I have been through this with you before." Patrick took a bite of his pizza. "Besides, he knows that I will make sure that you are well taken care of."

"The car?" Robin asked the question, already knowing the answer.

"Mac will be back in a couple of days to pick us up. You were sleeping so soundly that you didn't even wake up when I got in the car." Patrick reached for his water bottle and took a drink. "Do you want something to drink?"

Robin took a few deep breaths. "Does my husband know where I am?"

Patrick got off the bed and went to get Robin some water. "Mac left him a few messages but we haven't heard from him yet. I'm sure he will understand that what we are doing is best for you and the baby."

Patrick handed Robin a bottle of water. She shook her head as she took it from him. "Yeah, I'm sure he will be thrilled."

"Robin, you don't want to be at Wyndamere with a bunch of servants. You would never relax that way – you and I both know it." Patrick sat back down on the bed with her and put one of his arms around her while he used his free hand to gently caress her face. "Please Robin – let me take care of you."

Robin couldn't help but relax into him. "I was so scared Patrick. When I woke up in the hospital, after the miscarriage…"

Patrick pulled her even closer as she started to softly cry. "It's okay, we saw the baby and he is healthy and strong." He reached down and took her hand, placing it on her belly so she could feel their child safe inside her. "Trust me Robin, I will not let anything happen to either one of you."

Robin nodded but continued to cry, finally releasing all the tears that had built up over the day. Patrick didn't say a word – he just held her close and let her cry.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

"Damn it Mac – I want to talk to my wife." Nikolas's frustration was boiling over as Robin's uncle gave him the runaround once again. It had been two days since Robin's health scare and he had been unable to talk to her once.

"Robin is resting and I do not want to wake her." Mac smiled at Felicia and his wife rolled her eyes. She was well aware of Patrick and Mac's plan and, even though she didn't completely agree with what they were doing, she decided to just let it play itself out. "The most important thing is that she and the baby are healthy."

Nikolas ran his hand through his hair, frustration overwhelming him. "I know that but I would feel much better if I could actually speak to her. You wouldn't even let Dr. Brines check on her."

Mac had stopped the good doctor from coming in his house yesterday. "Because Kelly has been taking great care of her. Besides, I'm not sure I trust the guy to take care of my girl – he isn't an obstetrician and he was a month off on Robin's due date."

"Dr. Brines was just filling in until I could get the OB to Port Charles…"

Mac cut him off. "Well it doesn't matter now – Robin wants Kelly to be her doctor and she is taking excellent care of my niece. I'll let Robin know you called." Mac hung up his phone and made a call. "Anna, tell me that you have found Robert."

Nikolas paced his room. Something was off, he could feel it. He picked up his phone and made a call. "Yes, I was hoping to schedule an appointment with Dr. Drake for tomorrow."

The nurse responded immediately. "I'm sorry but Dr. Drake is not seeing any patients this week. I can get you in to see Dr. Marucci."

"That won't be necessary – I will just check in with Dr. Drake next week." Nikolas hung up his phone. "Damn it!"

Helena walked in time to hear her grandson's curse. "Trouble with your wife back home?"

"No – her ex-husband. I think that Patrick has taken Robin away for a few days to try and get her to remember what happened in that shack I found them in." Nikolas stared out the window at the storming sea while he considered his next move.

"Is it possible she will?" Helena personally couldn't stand Robin Scorpio but she had proven to be a very valuable addition to the Cassadine family.

"Brines assured me that she would have to be off the drug for weeks before her memories would start to return and even then, she may have only flashes. The full memories are still buried deep inside her and will stay that way until you decide she can remember them." Nikolas stared at his grandmother. "But you won't do that, will you?"

"As long as you remember what the ultimate goal is – no." She smiled at Nikolas. "The Cassadine name will be revered and feared once again, nothing else matters. I have let you have Robin because her intelligence makes her valuable but if I think for one second that she will compromise my plans I will take care of her myself. Now you need to get back to Port Charles and find your wife."

"And what will you be doing while I head back to Port Charles?" Nikolas recognized the look in his grandmother's eyes and shook his head. "No, we promised we wouldn't do anything to him."

"Nothing like that, I promise – I just want to have a little fun and he has always been a worthy opponent." Helena headed to the door. "What you need to do is get home and get Robin away from her ex-husband. I would also talk to your lawyer about transferring the stock out of her name."

"No, the Quartermaines would never go after Robin." Unbeknownst to Robin, Nikolas had transferred all the ELQ stock he had acquired into her name months ago. Nikolas knew that the Quartermaines, Tracey excepted, considered Robin family – they would never have her arrested for fraud. "The shares remain where they are. I will go back to Port Charles, find Robin and take her home. I should be able to get the wedding together in a week. We will get married and then we won't have to worry about anything anymore."

"You better hope for her sake that that's true." Helena opened the door. "Now go and rescue Robin from her ex-husband before she realizes that the wedding she has been remembering never happened."

* * *

Patrick walked into the cabin with his arms full of fire wood ready for another cozy night with Robin by the fire. The past two days had been wonderful – filled with food, lots of old movies and plenty of conversation. Patrick had even had Robin review a couple of his cases and they worked out a few drug protocols.

The one thing he hadn't mentioned was the possibility that the baby was his. He was hoping that being away from Nikolas and his drug protocol would help Robin begin to recover her memories – especially the ones from when they were stranded at the cabin. So far she hadn't said anything but he figured that he had at least another day before Nikolas would get back to Port Charles and find them.

None of that mattered when he closed the door and saw Robin standing at the sink. "Robin – are you okay?"

She shook her head. "Yes, I was just peeling the shrimp."

Patrick pulled out a chair at the table. "Sit down Robin." He saw her lower lip start to jut out. "Stop pouting and sit down. I will bring you over the shrimp and the garbage can."

Robin sighed dramatically but went to the chair and sat down. "This is ridiculous – I was just peeling shrimp, not performing brain surgery."

"You are supposed to be on bed rest." Patrick set the bowl of shrimp in front of her and then put the garbage can by her side. "I know it's driving you crazy but it's only for one more day."

"I know it's just, I don't do helpless well." Robin went back to work on the shrimp as she spoke. "I appreciate your taking such good care of us but I like to do things for myself."

"Trust me, I know that." Patrick saw that the shrimp were done so he moved the bowl and took Robin's hand in his. "Let me take care of you."

Robin could see the conversation she had been avoiding for the past two days coming and tried to stop him. "Patrick…"

"No Robin – I have said it before and I will keep saying it until you believe me. I have never stopped loving you. I want to be with you and only you." Patrick caressed her face.

Robin closed her eyes as pain hit her and then a memory came into her head. "Oh my God."

"Robin, did you remember something?" Robin nodded. "What do you remember?" Patrick was thrilled that Robin's memory was coming back.

"I…" Robin was interrupted by the door to the cabin slamming open.

Nikolas stormed in and ran straight over to Robin, putting himself between her and Patrick. "Robin – are you okay?"

Robin sat there shell-shocked at what she had just remembered. "No, I…"

"Dr. Brines!" The doctor came in, followed by two guards. "Robin needs your help. Gentlemen, please help Robin to the car while I talk to Patrick."

Robin stood up suddenly, knocking over the chair she was sitting in as she did. "Nikolas, please just take me back to Wyndamere – we need to talk." She walked over and hugged Patrick, taking a moment to whisper in his ear. "It'll be okay – I promise."

Patrick tried to hold on to her but she gently pushed him away. He saw the pleading look in her eyes and reluctantly let go. "I'll check on you tomorrow."

Nikolas took Robin's hand and pulled her out of the cabin, followed closely by his guards and Brines. As soon as the door shut Patrick took out his phone and called Mac. "Nikolas is back."


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Robin leapt out of the bed as soon as Nikolas entered their bedroom. "Thank God you're here."

"I missed you too." He hugged her close and then gently pushed her back on the bed. "But if I am not mistaken, you are still supposed to be on bed rest. Don't make me bring a guard in here to make sure that you follow your doctor's orders."

"I won't but there is something…" Robin was trying to get Nikolas to listen to her but he continued to talk over her.

"I know." He sat down next to her and hugged her close. "I am so sorry that Brines got the due date wrong but that just gives us a little more time."

Robin was caught off guard by Nikolas's comment. "Time for what?"

"To plan our wedding – I know we said we would wait to have the ceremony until after the baby was born but I don't want to wait anymore. I want everyone to see how happy and in love we truly are." Nikolas took Robin's hand in his and smiled. "Robin, will you marry me?"

Robin nodded her head. "Yes, and what I have to tell you affects the wedding."

Every muscle in Nikolas's body tightened up. "Robin, what is it?"

"You have to help me." Robin stared him straight in the eyes. "You have to help me rescue my father."

"Rescue your father from where?" Nikolas did not like this turn of events – it meant that some of Robin's memories may have come back.

"From Helena." Tears came to Robin's eyes. "Helena has my father."

* * *

Helena smiled at the pair of steel blue eyes staring back at her. She took a sip of her martini and then addressed him. "It is your move sir."

Robert shook his head. He studied his opponent a minute longer. "Knight to E6." He moved his piece and smiled at Helena. "Checkmate."

Helena stared down at the board and realized Robert was right. "Bravo Mr. Scorpio. Once again you prove a worthy adversary. Celebration martini?"

"No but I will take a shot of bourbon and news about my daughter. That was the bet wasn't it?" Helena had come down to the dungeon where Robert was being held to engage him in a game of chess. If Helena won she could inflict any form of torture on Robert she wanted but if Robert won he got news about his little girl.

Robert glared at the woman while she ordered his bourbon. Months ago Anna had called him to tell him that Robin was staying in Paris and attending medical conferences around the world but that didn't feel right to Robert. Although he didn't say anything to Anna, he knew that Robin would never willingly leave her little girl. Knowing this, he activated that homing device on necklace he had given his daughter before he left Port Charles.

It didn't take long for Robert to figure out that Robin was not only still in Paris, she was being held hostage by Helena. He decided to rescue her on his own and bring her home to her family but Helena had captured him and used him to get his daughter to agree to whatever evil scheme Helena had cooked up.

That was months ago and the only news Helena had brought him was that Robin was home with Emma and married to her grandson. Robert had not been surprised to hear that Helena's grandson was involved – the apple really doesn't far from the tree – but he hated that Robin was caught in the middle of this mess. He needed to get more information so that he could save his little girl from Helena and Nikolas.

He took the glass from the guard. "Thank you – now, about my daughter?"

"Yes, our little bird is doing wonderful. She is happy and working hard with her husband at Cassadine Industries. They are becoming quite the power couple." Helena took another drink of her martini. "Oh, and she's pregnant."

Robert about spit out his drink at the news – a permanent connection to this insane family was the last thing Robin needed. "You're lying."

"No, in five months we will share a grandchild. I really hope it's a boy – someone to help carry on the family name." Helena smiled at Robert as she spoke, enjoying the fury building in the man's eyes.

"Don't you already have Nikolas's first kid, that Spencer who has a crush on my granddaughter, to do that?" Robert couldn't help but feel there was more to this story than Helena was telling him. The guards took the empty glass from his hand and the chessboard off the little table in his cell. "Robin doesn't need to have his kid. She almost died after Emma…"

"I am well aware of your precious Robin's medical history but Nikolas wants a family with her and that is exactly what my grandson is going to get." Helena stood up and headed to the door of the cell, her minions close behind her. "I will be down next week for another game and perhaps we can make the wager a little more interesting. Good day."

The guard slammed the cell door shut behind Helena as Robert stared at it. There was definitely more to this story than he was being told but he couldn't figure it out if he didn't get the hell out of here and home to his little girl.

* * *

"Don't you see Nikolas – I need to bring my dad home." Robin was getting more excited as she talked.

Nikolas tried to calm her down. "Robin, you need to relax. How can you be sure that this wasn't just a memory from before Helena had you or maybe you are just mixing up different memories in your head?"

"I don't know I," Robin closed her eyes and sighed, "I can just feel it. Helena had me and showed me my dad. She told me that if I did what I was told nothing would happen to him."

"What did she want?" Nikolas watched her reaction carefully.

"I can't remember but it was important." Robin opened her eyes as tears came to them once again. "I can't have a wedding when my father is…"

"I understand. I will get my guards working on it immediately and we will find him in no time. I would do anything for you Robin." Nikolas nodded at the door and the maid came in with a tray. "Now it is time for bed – I have your tea."

Robin shook her head and rubbed her belly. "Not tonight – the baby is really doing a number on my stomach. I don't want to take a chance on anything stronger than water."

"Are you sure?" Nikolas did not like this turn of events. Robin nodded so he sent the maid away. "Lie down and I will go get you a bottle of water."

"Thank you." Robin laid down and closed her eyes. "If I'm sleeping when you get back…"

"I'll just put it on the nightstand. The important thing is that you and the baby are healthy." He leaned over and kissed Robin on the forehead. "I am sorry I wasn't there for you these past few days but I am not leaving your side again. I love you Robin."

Nikolas could see the soft rise and fall of Robin's chest and smiled. She was already sleeping. He gave her one last kiss and then headed downstairs to get Robin her water.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

"I think that a six week protocol should give us the results we are looking for." Robin sat in Patrick's office with him going over the drug protocol that had started working on at Jax's cabin.

"I'll get the weekly CT set up so we can mark the progress of the tumor and set a tentative surgery date of seven weeks from today." Patrick purposely scooted closer to her on the couch, pressing the side of his leg into the side of hers. "Sound good?"

Robin didn't pull away – she just nodded her head and smiled at him. "Perfect – I think we should review the scans together every week to make sure we are both happy with the results. If you don't mind tea, we can meet in my office next week."

"I'm not going all the way across town to Cassadine Industries just to review a scan with you." Patrick couldn't believe that she was even suggesting it.

"Not my office there – my office here at GH." Robin took great joy in the surprised look that crossed Patrick's face. "I miss working with patients so I will be here consulting two days a week."

"And Nikolas is alright with that?" Patrick couldn't believe that Nikolas would be alright with Robin being out of his sight for long.

"Well, I had to agree to a guard but we are working with the hospital on several proposals so it just makes sense that I would need to have an office here." Robin stood up and headed to the door. "In fact, my office is being set up right now – care to walk me to it?"

Patrick didn't need to be asked twice. He jumped off the couch and joined Robin. "Lead the way."

Robin opened the door and saw her guard dutifully standing outside. "Patrick, meet my personal guard, Joseph. Joseph, Dr. Patrick Drake, my ex-husband."

Joseph just nodded his head. "Are you going to your office now Mrs. Cassadine?" Robin nodded. "Is he coming with you?"

"Yes Joseph, Patrick will be coming with me." She turned back to Patrick. "Let's go."

The couple walked to the next door in the hallway and Robin stopped. "This is me." She looked at Patrick for a moment and was about to say something else when she gasped. Patrick immediately grabbed her. "I'll get a wheelchair."

Robin started laughing. "Patrick, calm down."

"But you…"

"I gasped because the baby moved." Robin grabbed Patrick's hand and placed it on her belly. "Hold your hand here and maybe he'll do it again."

They stood there by Robin's office door like that for a few minutes until Patrick finally spoke. "Maybe he's…" Patrick felt a small movement beneath his hand, "I felt it!"

Robin laughed again and put her hand over his. "Yes – I think he is responding to your voice."

"Mrs. Cassadine," Joseph walked over to Robin, "your husband said that he needs you to come home as soon as possible – he has some news for you regarding the wedding."

"Of course." Robin reluctantly removed her hand from Patrick's. She felt a slight chill on her belly as he removed his hand but she still managed a slight smile. "I guess I will see you later neighbor."

Patrick winked at her. "Yes you will."

* * *

Helena strode towards Robert and smiled. "I have wonderful news for you Mr. Scorpio – you are headed home."

"Really?" Robert was dubious about Helena's claim. "Will that be in a body bag or are you springing for a real coffin?"

Helena smirked at the spy. "Very good agent but sadly, no, you will be leaving here alive. Your daughter has requested that you walk her down the aisle at her wedding to Nikolas in two weeks and you need to be breathing to do it."

Robert was confused. "Why would she need to do that – isn't she already married to the man?"

Helena was caught off guard by his question. She had briefly forgotten that everyone, including Robin, believed that Nikolas and Robin were already married. "Of course but they are doing it again for the family."

"I see and can I assume that this will be a short visit with severe limitations?" Robert shook his head. "Maybe a threat on my loved ones?"

"Oh I don't need to threaten Mr. Scorpio, I just need to remind you that Robin and Emma are both living at Wyndamere and the guards there are very loyal to me. Surely you would hate for them to lose any more time with their loved ones?" Helena sat down in the one chair in the room and smiled at Robert. "Now let's discuss the terms of your upcoming visit to Port Charles."


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Robin was sitting on the couch reading her book when she heard someone walk up behind her. "I'll be up in a minute – I just want to finish this chapter."

"I think I am more important than some old book."

Robin recognized the voice and dropped her book. "Daddy?" She looked up and saw her father standing over her. Smiling, she jumped off the couch and into her father's arms. "You're home!"

Robert stumbled back but held his daughter close. "Yes luv, I'm home." He stepped back for a moment and looked at her belly. "You're pregnant again."

Robin nodded happily. "Seventeen weeks – in a little less than five months you are going to have another grandchild."

"And I couldn't be happier about it." Robert pulled Robin into a tight hug. "I've missed you."

Robin began to cry. "I missed you too."

"I told you I would get him home in time for the wedding." Nikolas walked through the door and up to the father-daughter duo. "Hello Mr. Scorpio."

"Nikolas, I understand I have you to thank for arranging for me to come home to my daughter." Robert didn't release his hold on Robin as he spoke. "Thank you."

Nikolas reached over took Robin's hand. "I would do anything for Robin and our child." He gently pulled her away from Robert and to his side. "Now I have had some things brought for you to wear - they are in your room. Why don't you go upstairs and clean up and then we will catch up at dinner?"

"So soon?" Robin turned to Nikolas. "You just rescued my father from your grandmother – could we have a few minutes to catch up? I need to make sure he is okay and I bet he would like to take a walk outside after being cooped up in a cell for months on end. I know those walks we took together helped me."

"Of course, I just thought your father might want to clean up first. A walk sounds wonderful. I assume you want some time alone with your dad?" Robin nodded. "You two go on and I will have the cook prepare some steaks for supper."

"Make mine bloody." Robert smiled as he took Robin's hand and began to walk her out the door. Both of them noticed that Robin's guard followed her. "Might I have a few moments alone with my little girl?"

"I'm sorry but the threat to Robin has just increased now that you have been rescued. It is vital that I keep her under guard 24/7."

"But we are just walking around the island." Nikolas crossed his arms and began to shake his head so Robin gave him her best pleading look. "How about if we just stay in the maze? Joseph can stand guard outside it and we will wander through it."

Nikolas caved. "Fine but be careful. It would kill me if anything happened to you or the baby."

Robert gently tugged on Robin's hand. "Let's go – we have a lot to catch up on. For starters – are you finally giving me a grandson?"

* * *

Mac was sitting in his living room watching the game when his phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hello little brother." Robert sat in his room at Wyndamere, getting ready for dinner with his daughter.

"Robert!" Mac shook his head. "Where the hell are you?"

"I'm at Wyndamere visiting my daughter. After all, I need to walk my daughter down the aisle on her wedding day." Robert was being very careful about what he said – every word was being heard by Helena.

"Where the hell have you been?" Mac was furious that Robert had come back to Port Charles without a single word to anyone.

"I was a guest of the great Helena Cassadine – Nikolas arranged for me to come home." Robert was inspecting the room, trying to get a feel for its layout and where any bugs might be hidden.

"Well it's not surprising – you know Helena had Robin for months?" Mac was getting nervous – something was off about the way Robert sounded. "Have you contacted Holly?"

"Why would I do that?" Robert didn't want Holly or her son Ethan anywhere near this mess. "I need to go get debriefed by the WSB right after the wedding and I don't want to get her hopes up about me coming home any time soon."

Mac caught on immediately – Robert wasn't free of Helena, not yet at least. He was still a prisoner and would be going back to wherever Helena had been holding him right after Robin's wedding. "So how long are you in town for? I would love to get together and maybe throw a couple of steaks on the barbecue for you. Maybe even have a little bit of a family reunion with you and Anna."

"I have to leave right after the wedding." The men were adept at giving information while making it seem like banal chit chat. "Right now I've got to take care of my girls – especially now that Emma is getting a little sister or brother."

Mac wasn't surprised in the least that Helena was using Robin and her children to control Robert. "We'll make sure everyone is taken care of. How about I get Anna and meet you and Robin for supper tonight out at Wyndamere? Maybe we could even get Robin to let Emma stay with Felicia and I for a few days while everyone gets ready for the wedding?"

"I think Robin would appreciate that." Robert was going to have Mac was get Emma to a safe house as soon as possible. "My son-in-law might not approve but I'm sure my daughter could convince him that they need a little time alone."

Robin was in on the plan. Mac smiled. "Great – I'll see you tonight."

"See you tonight little brother." Robert hung up with a smile on his face. He walked down the hall and knocked on a door.

Robin opened up the door. "Hey dad, what can I do for you?"

"We need to have a little talk."


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

"Be good for Uncle Mac and Aunt Felicia." Robin hugged Emma close before reluctantly turning her over to the couple. "I will see you in a few days."

"I will." Emma grabbed Felicia's hand and dragged her out the door as Robin hugged her uncle goodbye.

Nikolas watched the scene unfolding before him and couldn't help but feel like something was off with the whole situation. The decision to let Emma stay with Mac for the week was one he did not agree with at all. He had fought Robin on it but in the end he had caved since they still had a bunch of plans to finalize for the wedding this weekend. "Mac, I wish you would let me send one of my guards with you."

"Are you saying I can't take care of my niece?" Mac glared at Nikolas and the man instantly caved.

"Of course not Mac I just wanted to be extra careful with Robin and Emma. Helena is still out there and is not thrilled at all that Robin and Robert have escaped." Nikolas wrapped his arms around Robin and tugged her in front of him so he could place his hands on Robin's slowly expanding belly. "Robin, Emma and this baby are all that matters to me Mac."

Mac sized up the man. "I believe that you mean that." He favored his niece with a smile. "Take care of your dad for me."

Robin nodded. "Take care of my little girl. I love you Mac."

"I love you too sweetheart."

Robin watched Mac as he walked out the door to take her little girl home.

"You be good for Aunt Felicia tomorrow. I love you." Robin hung up her phone and laid down in bed. "I am so ready to get a good night's sleep."

Nikolas snuggled up close to her and began to nuzzle her neck. "Are you sure you want to sleep?"

Robin giggled. "No fair – you know Kelly hasn't cleared me for anything physical yet."

Nikolas sighed. "I know but I was hoping that you might want to fool around a little bit." Nikolas slowly started to slide his hand under Robin's nightshirt but she stopped them at her belly.

"No – I don't want to take any chances with this baby." Robin turned around to him with tears in her eyes. "I couldn't take it if I lost him now."

Guilt filled Nikolas. "I am so sorry. Of course I don't want to risk the baby. Come here." Robin scooted closer and allowed Nikolas to hold her tight. "You and this baby are everything to me and I will do whatever it takes to make sure that this child enters this world safely."

Robin didn't say anything to him – she just closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Robin was having a dream about trying to find the alarm clock. It kept going off, over and over again but she couldn't find it. Where was it?

"Robin, I think that's your phone." Nikolas nudged her awake.

Robin finally woke up and sat up in bed. Reaching over, she picked up her phone and looked at caller ID. "It's Mac."

Nikolas sat up next to her as Robin answered the call. "Mac?" Tears filled Robin's eyes. "What? How?" She jumped out of bed and ran to the dresser, throwing on clothes as she listened. Nikolas followed her lead and dressed in a hurry as well – something was wrong. "I'll get dad and we will be right there."

"Robin?"

"She's gone. Felicia and Emma are gone." Robin leaned against Nikolas and buried her head in his chest. "Helena took them."

* * *

"Mac!" Robin ran into the house and straight into her uncle's arms. "What happened?"

Mac took the ice bag he was holding and placed it on the back of his head. Before he could answer, Dante stepped up. "Mac said that Felicia and Emma fell asleep watching a movie on the couch and he went to do the dishes. He heard a noise and ran in to check on them. As soon as he entered the room, someone hit him of the back of the head and knocked him out. When he came to, both Felicia and Emma were gone."

Robin hugged her uncle. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine sweetheart." Mac hugged her close. "I am so sorry – I should have listened to Nikolas."

Nikolas had been standing by the door with Robert while Robin talked to her uncle. "Yes you should have. I will get my men on this and find out who was responsible."

Robin glared at him. "We know who was responsible – Helena. She is doing this to stop us from getting married."

"No, she would never do that." Nikolas couldn't believe that Helena was responsible.

"She wants to get to me and she knows that Emma is the best way to do that." Robin stayed by her uncle's side as her father joined them and hugged her close. "This is all my fault."

"NO!" Everyone jumped at Nikolas's declaration. "I promise you that I will find Emma and bring her home. Let me go call my head of security and get him working on it immediately." Nikolas walked outside the house and made the call. "What did you do grandmother?"


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

"What did you do grandmother?" Nikolas was frustrated that Helena did not pick up the phone. "You need to call me back as soon as possible." He was about to call his head of security when he was shoved up against the side of the house.

"Where is she?" Patrick hit Nikolas hard against the house. "Where did Helena take my daughter?"

"I don't know – I swear." Nikolas could barely breathe as Patrick's arm pressed against his throat.

"If anything happens to her I swear I'll…"

Robert pulled Patrick off of Nikolas. "This isn't helping."

Patrick stood there glaring at Nikolas. "He knows something about this – I know he does."

"Right now you need to go in there and see Robin – she needs you." Robert waited until Patrick was in the house before he turned back to Nikolas, who was still trying to catch his breath. "Are you okay?"

"Yes." Nikolas took a few deep breaths. "I need to get inside and be there for Robin."

"Not until you and I have a little talk. Look, Robin and Patrick need a few moments alone together – it is their daughter who is missing after all." Robert stood in front of the door, effectively blocking Nikolas from entering.

"I love Emma and Robin is my wife." Nikolas stepped towards him but Robert didn't budge. "Robert please, I need to be there for her."

"My daughter is in the best hands possible right now. You need to understand a few things before you walk into that room. Number one: it is Patrick's and Robin's daughter who is missing and he will be there for her to help her through it. Any sign of jealousy from you and I will personally take you back to Wyndamere myself." Nikolas opened up his mouth to say something but Robert cut him off. "Number two: Robin, Patrick and I will be staying here while the search for Felicia and Emma is going on. We need to be in one place so we can protect Robin and Patrick from Helena."

"We still don't know if Helena is behind this." Nikolas rubbed his neck, frustrated that everyone was condemning his grandmother although he knew they had every reason to believe she had done it.

Robert moved on. "Which brings us to number three: if your grandmother did do this, I will go after you both because I do not believe for one second that you have no clue what she is doing."

Nikolas's fear turned to anger. "What the hell! I rescued you both from her."

"And I thank you for it but that only will get you so far. I am putting you on notice boy – if anything happens to either one of my grandchildren there is not a place on this earth your grandmother can hide that I won't find her and make her pay." Robert stared Nikolas straight in the eyes. "Are we clear?"

"Yes." Nikolas glared at Robert. "I need to try my head of security again and then I will be right in." Nikolas waited until Robert was back in the house before calling the man and getting the search underway. He was about to enter the house when he looked through the window and saw something that made his stomach turn. Robin was on the couch with Patrick and he was holding her close in a tight embrace.

Nikolas took a couple of steps to the left and sat down on the swing Mac had on his front porch. He needed a couple of minutes to collect his thoughts. The wedding would have to be postponed which meant that everything would have to be pushed back again. He needed to figure out a way to get Robin to marry him and soon. They had not been able to find a way to get Robin to drink the protocol and she might get her memories back any day now.

He closed his eyes and thought about what he could do. As he ran through various scenarios in his head, one came to the forefront and made the most sense. He pulled out his phone one last time and made a call. "I need a favor."


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

Nikolas slowly made his way up the stairs holding a glass of milk for Robin in one hand and some paperwork in the other. It had been two days since Emma and Felicia had disappeared and they still had no clue where they were.

Right after talking to Robin, Mac had called the Frisco and the WSB sent a dozen men over to keep watch on Mac's house and the family. Dante agreed with the WSB's recommendation to not publicize the kidnapping – chances were that the girls were not even in the state anymore and this was not your typical kidnapping. Helena needed them to make Robin do her bidding and no amount of flyers or publicity was going to help find them. It was best to tell everyone that Felicia took Emma with her for a little trip to visit her family in Mexico and that they would be home soon.

He smiled at the guard standing outside Robin's room and then entered. "How are you doing?"

Robin stood by the window just staring out it. "I miss her."

He set the glass and papers down on the dresser and walked over to Robin. He wrapped his arms around her. "We'll get her back, I promise."

"Has your security team discovered anything yet?" Robin pulled away from him and sat down on the bed.

"Not yet but they are working on it night and day." He walked over to the dresser and picked up the glass of milk. "This is for you two."

Robin took it and drank the entire glass. "Thank you – I guess I didn't realize how thirsty I was."

Nikolas smiled at her as she yawned. "You need to get some rest." He turned around and picked up the papers from the dresser and pulled a pen out of his pocket. "I'm going to go but before I do, the grant proposal for the AIDS wing is due tomorrow. All it needs is a couple of signatures from you and I will do the rest."

Robin yawned again and rubbed her eyes, exhaustion overwhelming her. "Can't it wait?"

"Not if we want the funding." He handed her the pen and opened up to the second page. "Sign here," Robin signed and he turned to the fourth page, "and here," she signed again and he turned to the last page, "and here."

Robin yawned one last time before she signed and handed Nikolas back the pen. "I'm going to take a nap now."

He watched as she collapsed back on the bed and fell immediately to sleep. Reaching over, he gently began to stroke her hair. "This is all for the best – you'll see."

Gently, Nikolas took a blanket and covered Robin up with it. He then took his paperwork and left her room. "Robin is sleeping – please see that she isn't disturbed. I will be back in a few hours."

The guard nodded at Nikolas in acknowledgement. Nikolas headed out the door and straight to the courthouse – he had some papers to file.

* * *

"Are you having fun with Aunt Felicia?" Patrick sat in the basement of Dante's building talking to his daughter over a secure phone line. "Are you being good?"

"Of course I am daddy." The little girl giggled as she sat on the beach with Felicia. "It's really pretty here. When are you and mommy coming to join us?"

Patrick wiped away the tear that came to his eye. "Soon baby, soon." He hated that Robin didn't know the whole story about Emma's disappearance but it was for her own good. Robin was a terrible liar and if she knew everything she might not be able to hide it – especially given that her hormones were in overdrive due to the pregnancy.

Robert and Robin had had a long talk in the maze about the memories she had recovered and the fact that she was carrying Patrick's child. They had talked about her belief that Nikolas may have visited her while Helena was holding her but she said that her memories were incomplete and she wasn't sure she could trust them. Robin had made it clear to Robert that he, Mac, Patrick and Anna were the only people she trusted now.

In the end it was Robert who had made the final decision to not tell Robin about their plans to take Emma to a safe house. The night of the 'kidnapping', he had gone to Robin and told her that he was going to stay as long as he could to help her through her doubts and fears and he would stand by her no matter what decision she made. They both knew that every room in the house was bugged so they made it sound like Robin was just having pre-wedding jitters, not that she was planning to leave Nikolas completely.

But that trust would be broken once she figured out that they had arranged for Emma's disappearance. Robin believed that Mac and Felicia were just taking Emma to their house for the week, not taking her to a safe house out of state. Even though it was for Emma's own good, keeping Robin in the dark was hurting her and Patrick wasn't sure how much longer he could do it.

"I love you daddy." Emma was ready to jump into the ocean and go swimming. "Tell mommy and the baby I love them."

"We love you too Em." Patrick hung up the phone and made a decision – he couldn't do this to Robin anymore. She needed to know that her daughter was safe and not a prisoner of Helena Cassadine's.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

Mac was in his kitchen making himself a sandwich for lunch when Patrick walked in. "Hey, you want one?"

"No thanks Mac." Patrick sat down at the table and waited until Mac had sat down with him before he spoke again. "I'm going to tell her Mac."

It took Mac a moment to realize what Patrick was saying. "No. Patrick, I know that this is hard but…"

"No buts Mac. What we are doing to her is cruel and unnecessary. Robin will do anything to protect Emma, we both know that, so why keep her in the dark? We need to tell her the truth so that the fear doesn't cause a problem with the baby." Patrick ran his hands through his hair as he spoke. "If anything happens to the baby because of the stress from this kidnapping, I would never forgive myself and I don't think you would be able to either."

Mac thought about what Robin's ex-husband was saying and realized he was right – Robin needed to know that Emma was okay for bother hers and the baby's sakes. "Alright. Let's do this."

Mac set down his sandwich and followed Patrick up the stairs to the room Robin had been staying in. He smiled at the guard. "How is she?"

"Mr. Cassadine said she was sleeping when he left a little while ago."

Patrick looked at Mac, alarmed by the news. Nikolas had said he would be at the office all day coordinating his security team in the effort to find Emma. "Nikolas was here?"

"Yes, he brought Dr. Scorpio some milk and, when he left, he said that she was taking a nap." The guard noted the concerned looks on both men's faces. "Was he not supposed to see her?"

Mac quickly covered. "No, he was allowed to see her but he had said he would be gone all day. We are just going to see how she is doing."

Patrick opened the door and saw Robin sleeping on the bed. He quickly walked over to the bed and climbed on it. He laid down next to her and gently began stroking her hair. "Robin?"

She didn't move, didn't make a sound. Patrick said her name again, louder this time, and gave her a little shake. "Robin?"

Still nothing. Patrick sat up and looked at Mac. He picked Robin up but she still didn't respond. "Robin, come on."

Mac was scared. "Patrick, what is going on?"

"She's unconscious." Patrick got off the bed with Robin in his arms. "We need to get her to the hospital now."

Mac didn't need to be told twice. He ran down the stairs and pulled the car out with Patrick close behind him. Patrick sat in the back seat holding Robin as Mac drove them to General Hospital.

* * *

"It's about time you called back." Nikolas was in his office when Helena returned his call. "Where are they?"

"My dear boy, I have no idea what you are talking about." Helena was happily basking in the Greek sun and had no time for her grandson's ramblings.

"Emma and Felicia – where did you take them?"

"Why would I take them? Robin is doing as she is told and you love her. We agreed that I would leave the lovely Dr. Scorpio and her daughter alone as long as she was marrying you." Helena really didn't see a need for the pointless conversation.

Nikolas stood up and began pacing the room. "Emma and Felicia Scorpio were kidnapped from Mac's house two days ago. Robin is beside herself with worry and he ex-husband has been by her side from the moment it happened. They even got the WSB involved."

This caught Helena's attention. "The WSB? And Robert?" She would hate to lose her favorite chess partner.

"Robert has been working with them non-stop to find Emma." Nikolas was happy to finally have Helena's attention. "You need to bring them home."

"But I don't have them." Helena couldn't make it any clearer to her grandson. "I would tell you if I did but I had no idea they were even missing until you called."

"Then who took them?"

"Well who stands to gain the most by the little girl's disappearance? This does delay the wedding." Helena wanted to push Nikolas's suspicions in a different direction.

"I have already taken care of that issue." Nikolas had snuck a Swiss marriage license into the grant proposal paperwork that Robin had signed. The license was now on file with the Port Charles Circuit Court. Sure, the witness signatures were not real but Drake and Robin's family would never be able to prove it.

"But this is still bringing the two back together. After all, he is little Emma's father and only he can understand what she is going through." Helena was convinced that Patrick and Robin's family had spirited Emma away.

"That son of a bitch." Everything was falling into place now. Both Robert and Robin were out of Wyndamere and under WSB protection, effectively stopping the Cassadines plans for them. Emma was in a safe house and Robin was leaning on Patrick more than ever. It was absolutely brilliant or it would have been if Helena and Nikolas hadn't figured it out. Now he could tell Robin what her family had done and he would be her hero once again, bringing Emma home to her. "I'll take it from here grandmother."

He hung up the phone and began gathering up his papers when his phone rang. "This is Nikolas Cassadine."

"Mr. Cassadine, this is Nurse Spears from General Hospital." The woman was efficient at her job and had followed protocol and called the patient's husband upon her admittance to GH. Mrs. Cassadine was unconscious and her POA listed her husband. "I'm calling to tell you that your wife was just admitted as a patient here GH."

"What happened?" Nikolas was running out the door as he asked the question.

"Your wife was brought in by her uncle and she was unresponsive – we need you to get here as soon as possible." The nurse was making notes in Robin's file as she spoke.

"I'm on my way but I want all visitors kept out of her room until I get there." Nikolas hung up the phone and got in his car. He was going to tell his wife the truth and he would do everything in his power to make sure he was not interrupted.

Nikolas hit the gas and sped off to the hospital.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

Patrick paced the hallway outside the ER waiting for a word, any word, about Robin and the baby. He walked up to the nurse's desk. "Nurse Spears, when is the doctor going to come out and give us an update on the woman I brought in? We've been waiting for over two hours and her uncle is getting concerned."

The nurse looked up from her computer. "Dr. Drake, I understand you only brought one person in tonight but I am keeping track over 30 patients – we are swamped. What was her name again?"

Patrick took a deep breath. "Robin Scorpio."

The nurse looked back at her computer. "I don't see Dr. Scorpio on the list."

Patrick clinched his teeth. "Cassadine, it's probably under Cassadine."

The nurse went back to the computer. "Ah, here it is. It says here that she was discharged 20 minutes ago with her husband and her care was transferred to her private physician, Dr. Brines."

"What!" Patrick's outburst had brought Mac running over. "Why weren't we told that she was gone?"

Mac looked at Patrick. "Gone? What do you mean she's gone?"

"She's on her way home." Nikolas walked up behind the two men. "I would like to talk to you both."

Mac could see the fury building in Patrick's eyes and quickly stepped between the two men. "About what?"

"About the fact that you faked Emma's kidnapping."

* * *

Patrick led Nikolas and Mac into his office - this was not a conversation to have in public. He leaned against his desk and glared at the man he once considered a friend. "What the hell are you talking about and where is Robin?"

"Robin is on her way home. The doctor said she had an extreme case of exhaustion and stress but she should be fine as long as she rests and her stress level is decreased, which will happen once you arrange for Emma to come home." Nikolas remained standing while he spoke while Mac sat down on the couch. "Did you really think I wouldn't figure out that this was all a ploy to get Robin away from me?"

Patrick opened up his mouth but Mac put up his hand. "We were trying to draw Helena out. Robert is convinced that she is not done trying to get to Robin and would see the chaos and the focus on Emma as a chance to make her move."

"Why not include us?" Nikolas wasn't buying a word of what Mac was trying to sell.

"Because we needed Helena to believe it and she would if Robin did. Let's face it, Robin is not the best liar." Mac was spinning the tale as best he could.

"So worrying her to the point she has to be hospitalized was the better choice?" Nikolas shook his head. "I will be telling Robin the truth and I expect Emma to be back in Port Charles and in her mother's arms by tomorrow morning."

"No." Patrick was done playing games. He took a few steps forward and stared Nikolas straight in the eyes. "I'm done playing nice. Robin and I love each other and want to be together. It's time you be a man and step out of the way."

Nikolas couldn't help flashback to when Jerry forced Robin and him to pretend to be a couple and Patrick had come over threatening him. He hadn't backed down then and he wouldn't now. "Robin is free to do whatever she wants. I'm sorry you can't accept that she wants to stay with me and raise our child together."

"That's not your child and you know it." Patrick decided it was time to lay all his cards out on the table. "I know that you have been doing something to alter Robin's memories." Nikolas scoffed but Patrick didn't back down. "I know that you did it even if I can't prove it yet. I know that you are still working with your grandmother on the takeover of ELQ. And I know that you and Robin aren't really married."

"Yes we are." Nikolas had been expecting this. "And I can prove it."

Mac decided it was time to step in. He got off the couch and stood by Patrick. "How? I have searched high and low and cannot find any evidence of your so-called marriage." There was no point in playing nice anymore.

"The original copy of our marriage license was lost on our trip back. I finally got through all the red tape and got a new license today in the mail. I immediately took it over to the Port Charles courthouse and filed it." Nikolas took a step forward, almost challenging Patrick. "Like it or not – Robin and I are married and we are having a child together. She is exactly where she wants to be."

"You are a liar and a thief. This marriage isn't real and I will prove it." Patrick stood there seething with rage. It took every ounce of self control he had not to punch the man but he would not give Nikolas any ammunition against him.

"You can try but it will be a waste of your time." Nikolas turned around and headed to Patrick's office door. "Right now I need to go home and check on my wife. We'll see how she feels about you after she finds out what you did."

Patrick held his temper until Nikolas shut the door and then turned around and punched the wall. Mac was shocked. "Patrick!"

"I want to kill him Mac." Patrick sat down and rubbed his hand. He had probably just fractured it but he didn't care.

"I know but right now we need to do damage control." Mac pulled out his phone. "First, we get Emma and Felicia headed home and then I will call Robert and Anna. We need a new plan."


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

Nikolas carried up a glass of milk and some brownies to his and Robin's bedroom. All in all, things had gone well tonight. Robin and the baby were both healthy and showing no ill effects from the sedative he had given her earlier. In addition, Patrick had been exposed for the liar he was, Robin was back at Wyndamere safe and sound and Emma would be home tomorrow. Everything was the way it should be.

He opened the door and nearly dropped the tray he was carrying. "What are you doing?"

Robin didn't look at him as she finished packing her bag. "I called Jax and he has a suite waiting for me at the Metro Court. Maxie is going to bring Emma there tomorrow after she gets home."

"I don't understand." Nikolas set down the tray and grabbed her hand as she finished zipping up the bag. "Why are you staying there?"

"Because I need some time to think." Tears filled her eyes but Robin quickly blinked them back. "I have had a lot thrown at me over the past few days and I cannot sort it out if…"

"Then move to another room, you don't have to leave the island." Nikolas was trying not to push her but leaving wasn't an option.

Robin shook her head and finally looked at him. "I have been lied to by the people I trust most and I need time to make sense of it all – for me and for my children."

"Robin, I know that the lies Patrick and your family told you hurt but you can't blame me for that." Nikolas softly started stroking her hand.

"They aren't the only ones who have been lying to me." Robin pulled her hand from his and picked up the bag. "Were you ever going to tell me the truth about the baby?"

"What are you talking about?" Nikolas was trying to play innocent but he could see it wasn't working.

She put her hand on her belly. "That there is a chance that he isn't your child. I don't know how I could have forgotten what happened at that shack but," she paused, "it doesn't matter now. What matters is I don't know who to trust and until I do I cannot be with either one of you."

Nikolas grabbed her hand as Robin headed towards the door. "I can't let you leave."

Robin took a deep breath. "Nikolas – you can't stop me and, if you want to save our marriage, I would advise you not to try."

Nikolas reluctantly let go of her hand. "At least let me send a guard to keep an eye on you. Helena may not have taken Emma this time but she may try to go after you now that you are not staying here."

"Fine." She took one last look around the room before heading to the door. "Is the launch ready?"

"Yes." He remained sitting on the bed, praying that she wouldn't reach out and open that door. His heart broke as she turned the knob and stepped out into the hall. "I love you Robin."

Robin turned to him one last time before heading towards the stairs. "I'm sure you do. I'll talk to you later." She favored him with one last sad smile before heading away from him and Wyndamere.

* * *

"What the hell Drake?" Robert paced the floor, furious at what Mac and Patrick had just told him. "You told him everything? Why would you do that?"

"I'm sorry but I just couldn't take it anymore. I'm not a spy Robert – I'm not known for being able to hold my temper." Patrick ran his hands through his hair. "Nikolas has been in control for far too long. It was time to let him know that he wasn't getting away with everything he thought he was."

If anyone could understand where Patrick was coming from it was Robert. Years ago he had made the decision to stay away from Robin to protect her. Now Patrick was in the same position and it was obvious that being separated from Robin was slowly killing him. "Look, I get where you were coming from but you let your heart overrule your brain and that mistake could cost us dearly."

"Maybe not." Mac was looking at him phone and smiled at the men. "Maxie just asked me when Emma is going to be home."

"Why would she want to know that?" Patrick didn't think Maxie had been included in their plans.

"Because Robin has asked her to bring Emma to her when she gets home tomorrow." Mac sighed as his phone beeped and another text came through. "Maxie is making it very clear that both she and Robin are very upset with all of us at the moment."

Patrick was failing to see how this was helping them. "How is this good news?"

"Because Maxie is taking Emma to the Metro Court – Robin is staying there while she tries to figure out what she wants to do." Mac smiled at the men. "And she is staying there alone."

"She left Nikolas?" Patrick couldn't help but feel a little hopeful about this news.

"At least for now." Mac looked at Robert. "And this is exactly the opening we need. I'm sure he still has a guard on her but…"

"But with her away from that damn island we will be able to get close to her again." Robert smiled at Patrick. "Feel like winning back the heart of the woman you love?"

Patrick smirked back at Robert. "Absolutely."


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

Robin hugged Maxie and then led her to the door. "Thank you again for everything. You know what to do?"

"Please – I love a little espionage and Lulu is going to help." Maxie and Lulu had had a brief falling out over Dillon's movie but that was quickly forgotten when Lulu discovered Dante had cheated on her. Maxie was by her friend's side the minute Lulu called and it was Maxie who decided that Lulu needed a distraction – Robin's search to discover what had happened to her during her captivity and fill in the missing pieces of the past years certainly fit the bill.

"Lulu? But Nikolas is her brother – what if we find out that he was involved?" Robin didn't want to risk tipping her husband off to her plans.

"Lulu just wants the truth to come out – she is very big on that at the moment."

Robin nodded her head. "Well, if anyone can understand that it's me."

Robin groaned and rubbed her belly, alarming Maxie. "Robin, are you okay?"

"I'm fine – he's just being a little difficult today. It feels like he is running circles in my belly." Robin continued to rub her stomach and the baby finally calmed down. "God help me – he is so much like his dad."

"What do you mean?" Maxie was confused.

"Oh, you don't know – this is Patrick's baby." Robin had lied when she told Nikolas that there was a chance he was the baby's father – she knew without a doubt that it was Patrick's.

Maxie fell back against the wall in shock. "Patrick's!"

"Shhh." Robin looked at the room where Emma was taking her nap and back at her cousin. "After the accident, Patrick and I…"

"Yes!" Maxie excitedly hugged her cousin. "But I don't understand – how can you be so sure that it isn't Nikolas's baby?"

"I'll explain it all to you at another time. Right now I need you to go to the hospital and get me that information." Robin pushed her cousin out the door. "Kelly left the envelope with Epiphany. It has your name on it and you know Epiphany won't let anyone else have it."

"Alright, alright, I'm going. I'll be back tonight and then we will figure this out together." Maxie couldn't help but hug her cousin one last time. "Thank you for trusting me with this. I love you."

"I love you too Maxie." Robin closed the door behind her cousin and locked it before sitting back down on the couch and opening up her laptop. Time to get back to what she did best – research.

The past few days at Mac's house had been harrowing – her fear about Emma had been so great that she had barely slept or drank anything in days. Strangely, the change of scenery and diet had helped give Robin some clarity about her current situation.

Robin was certain that she was having Patrick's baby, even if she couldn't prove it until after he was born. Making love to Patrick without protection had been foolish, Robin understood that better than anyone, but she had no time for regrets. She had spoken with Patrick about the chance they took after the memory came back yesterday and he had assured her that he was still negative so all she had to do was concentrate on her children and having a healthy pregnancy and birth.

She felt the tears coming again as she remembered Patrick begging her to leave Nikolas once Emma came home to them. She was about to say yes when Mac called and told Patrick he needed to see him. Robin waited for him to come back but then Nikolas came by and she ended up in the hospital. Even still, she was ready to tell Nikolas she was going back to Patrick until she found out that he had helped arrange their daughter's disappearance.

Robin looked at the timeline she had constructed of the last two years of her life – starting the day she left with Victor to save Jason. She was slowly beginning to piece it together but there were a lot of blanks and there was one thing she was certain of: something had been done to her memory to cause these blanks and it was time for her to figure out what it was. That was why she sent Maxie to GH – somewhere in her test results were the key to her memory loss and she was going to find it.

Then, and only then, could she figure out who she could trust and move on with her life.

* * *

Nikolas heard the door to the living room open and took another drink from his glass while staring at a picture of himself with Robin and Emma. "What took you so long grandmother?"

Helena strode confidently into the room. "I heard that our little bird has escaped her cage. Are you ready to do things my way now?"

Nikolas took another long drink and nodded his head. "What do I need to do?"


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

"Mrs. Robin Cassadine is here to see you sir." Alfred stepped aside and allowed Robin to enter the room. "Will there be anything else?"

"No thank you Alfred. Would you please excuse my wife and I – we need to talk." Nikolas stood up and walked over to Robin. "It is so good to see you. Please, have a seat."

He gestured to the couch and Robin sat down, not because she wanted to but because her feet were killing her. "This won't take long." It had been two weeks since she had last seen Nikolas and what she had been able to piece together of the past two years was not flattering to the man. "I think you know why I am here – I want a divorce."

Nikolas shook his head. "That is not going to happen."

"I remember Nikolas." Robin felt the tears coming but blinked them back.

"What do you remember?" Nikolas was not going to give anything away.

"I remember you visiting me in Paris. You knew Helena had me and you left me there. I remember creating a protocol for Helena, one that would alter a person's memories, and her threatening to use it on my father unless I agreed to be her guinea pig." She was trying to remain stony but the pain she felt at Nikolas's betrayal was deep.

"I didn't know that was how Helena got you to agree to be the test subject." Nikolas saw no reason to implicate himself. "Is there anything else?"

Robin couldn't stop the tears any longer. "I know that the protocol you were using on me caused me to lose our child and I will never forgive you for that."

"Patrick killed our child!" Nikolas refused to take the blame. "If he hadn't been badgering you, you would be pregnant with my child right now and not his."

Robin's hand flew to her mouth and then her belly. "Oh my God, you know he isn't yours."

Nikolas sat down next to Robin. "But he could be. We could raise him together."

"No." Robin's tears flowed freely down her cheeks but she wiped them away.

"Yes Robin, we will." He took a deep breath and opened up the computer that was sitting on the coffee table. "And this is why."

Robin looked at the screen and saw Patrick and Emma sitting on the couch at her old house watching TV on the screen. "You bastard."

"I would hate for Patrick or Emma to disappear – you have been separated from your daughter for far too long as it is."

Robin's eyes never left the screen. "Why are you doing this? I am not in love with you and I never will be."

"But I love you and you are my family." He took Robin's hand in his. She tried to pull away but he kept a firm grip as he continued speaking. "We have a special connection, we always have. I need someone by my side as I create a new chapter in the Cassadine saga, someone who is strong, beautiful and smart. You are all those things and more Robin."

"But I am in love with Patrick and I always will be." Robin looked at Nikolas and the truth came to her in a flash. "This is Helena – she came up with this plan."

"My grandmother feels that we make a wonderful couple and will do anything to keep us together. I did seek her advice and she gave it to me. She has a soft spot for you ever since you saved her life."

"Something I am seriously regretting." Robin shook her head - she didn't have a choice and they both knew it. "Fine, but I have a few of stipulations. First and foremost, my family is safe from your family and that includes Patrick, Matt and Noah."

"I'll let my grandmother know." He had expected this.

"Second, the shares of ELQ you acquired are returned to the Quartermaines." Robin had spoken to Monica about the takeover and knew Nikolas held the majority of the shares now. "I'm sure you have moved enough money around to make Cassadine Industries solvent again."

Nikolas had not expected this but Robin was right – CI was in the best shape it had ever been. "Fine – I'll contact Monica and make the arrangements."

"Last, Patrick is this child's father and he gets to be his father. No claiming that he is yours just because we are married." Robin would not keep Patrick away from his children.

Nikolas had to think about that demand for a minute. After a long silence he answered her. "Fine – as long as you agree to these two conditions: first, we have our second ceremony – complete with a New York marriage license – in two weeks and second, you agree to have another child with me within a year of this child's birth."

"Why do you want a new license?" Robin knew from her investigating that their license from Switzerland was on file at the PC courthouse.

"Just want to cover all bases – your parents are international spies who are hell bent on keeping us apart after all." He noticed that Robin had avoided the second part of his demands.

"I'll never love you – not the way you want." Robin wanted to make sure that Nikolas had no illusions about their situation.

"We'll see. I take it that your answer is yes." It took a minute but Robin finally nodded her assent and Nikolas pulled out his phone. "Please go and collect Mrs. Cassadine's belongings from the Metro Court hotel – she is moving back home."


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

Patrick paced his office as he waited for Robin to show up. She had texted him this morning and asked to meet with him and discuss a few things regarding Emma and the baby. He was just about to call her and make sure she was still coming by when Robin entered his office. "Sorry, I took a nap and overslept."

Patrick just laughed. "Hey, you need your rest." He took her hand and led her to the couch. "Please have a seat."

Robin sat down and leaned back on the couch that they had spent many hours on together through the years – consulting and making love. "Thank you."

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Patrick prayed she was finally forgiving him for his part in Robert's plan and was moving back home.

She smiled at him and handed him some papers from her purse. "These are relinquishment of parental rights papers…"

"Absolutely not!" Patrick threw the papers on the floor, stood up and walked to the door. He was furious that she would even consider asking him to sign away his rights to their child. "It will be a cold day in hell before I let Nikolas Cassadine raise my child."

Robin sighed. "If you would let me finish what I was going to say is that these are paper that Nikolas signed relinquishing all rights to the baby. He has admitted that there is no possible way he can be the father and will not try for custody of the baby."

"What?" Patrick walked back over and picked up the papers – reading them carefully. After a few minutes he sat down with tears in his eyes and smiled at his ex-wife. "He is finally giving up."

"Yes. I also have a list of my appointments with Kelly so you can be there. The next sonogram is in a month and we should find out the sex then." Robin handed the paper to him. "I want you to be there for the baby as much as you want."

Patrick took the piece of paper and got a sinking feeling in his stomach. "Why is he doing this Robin?"

Robin was about to answer him when the door opened. Joseph poked his head in the door. "Five minutes Mrs. Cassadine – we need to get back to Wyndamere for your final dress fitting." He nodded at Patrick. "Dr. Drake."

Patrick watched Joseph close the door and then looked at the papers in his hand. "Robin, there is another way."

"I really need to get going." She stood up but Patrick stopped her from moving.

Reaching up, Patrick took Robin's face in his hands. "Robin you don't need to do this. We can fight him."

The tears fell down Robin's face. "I love you so much and I will do everything in my power to protect you and our children." She gently touched his face before stepping away from him.

Patrick wasn't done. He grabbed Robin and pulled her into his arms, kissing her fiercely.

Robin didn't fight him for even a second. She knew that this may be the last time she got to experience this kind of passion and love and she wasn't going to end the moment willingly.

Patrick wrapped his arms tighter around her pulled her gently down on the couch. His hand reached for her shirt and pulled it up. He slid his hand up to the swell of her belly and gently caressed her baby bump for a moment before moving it towards her chest.

A knock on the door interrupted the moment. Robin shook her head and answered it. "I'll be out in a moment Joseph."

Reluctantly, Robin pushed Patrick off of her and stood up, carefully tucking her shirt back in. "I have to go."

"Stay." Patrick took hold of her hand. "Stay and we will figure a way out of this together."

A tear slipped down Robin's cheek. "God I wish that was true but the Cassadines have made me disappear too many times to take any chances with you or our children. At least this way I can keep us all safe and in the same town. Never forget that I love you Patrick, so much."

Knowing that he couldn't stop her from leaving at the moment, Patrick let go of her hand. "And I love you so much." He stood up and walked her to the door. "This isn't over Robin – we aren't over. Somehow, someway, we will be a family again."

He kissed her softly and then opened the door, allowing her to walk away but vowing it would only be temporary. Patrick waited until he saw Robin get on the elevator before he shut the door and called Mac. "Robin just left – I'm on my way."

* * *

"So she is going through with the wedding?" Mac couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"She made it very clear that Nikolas threatened me and the kids if she didn't go through with it." Patrick shook his head. "Has there been any progress made in proving that the marriage license on file is a fake?"

"The handwriting experts at the WSB have verified that Robin's signature is authentic. We are still trying to verify the witnesses and track down the judge. Nikolas really signed away all rights to the baby?" Mac still couldn't believe this latest turn of events.

"I have the papers right here. I made an appointment with Diane so I could make sure that they are legal but it looks like he is willing to let the baby go." Patrick took a deep breath. "I think he may have added that into the bargain."

Mac was confused. "What into the bargain?"

"Another child - my guess would be that he will want to get her pregnant right after she recovers from having our baby." Patrick looked at Mac curiously. "Did you know his father?"

"Not really – I mean I know he was insane and obsessed with Laura and then Lulu."

"You know in all the time I have known him, Nikolas has barely talked about him. The only times he has mentioned the man was to worry that whatever caused his father to go insane might have been passed on to him or Spencer. Do you think that is what happened?" Patrick was trying to understand just why Nikolas would not let Robin go.

"It's possible – the Cassadines have never been known for their mental stability." Mac couldn't believe that Patrick cared about that. "What brought that on?"

"Maybe if I understand why Nikolas is doing this than I can do something to stop it." Patrick stood up and walked to the door. "I'm going back to the hospital and review Nikolas's medical records."

"You're going to help the man who is trying to keep the woman you love away from you?" Mac stared at Patrick incredulously.

"Yes, because he saved Robin's life and he protected her from Faison and Obrecht. If that man is still in there than maybe there is a chance to get everyone out of this without any more pain – maybe even get him to turn on his grandmother." Patrick put his hand on the door knob. "I'll be at the hospital – let me know what you find out about the license."

Mac nodded. "I will and Patrick," Patrick turned around, "good luck. Nikolas was one of Robin's best friends at one time and I know she would love to have that man, that friend, back."


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

"So do you see anything?" The two men were sitting in Patrick's office going over the dozens of papers sitting on Patrick's desk. Patrick had brought Matt in to review all the medical records he had managed to collect on Nikolas. "Anything at all?"

"I'm sorry but no. The tumor was benign and there are no traces of any drugs in his system." Matt pulled out Nikolas's most recent exam. A month ago, Nikolas had come in and done his yearly follow-up and it included a CT and a full blood panel. Marucci had taken over the case since Nikolas did not want Robin's ex-husband treating him. "Everything points to Nikolas acting on his own volition and being of sound mind."

Patrick kicked the desk and leaned back in his chair. "Damn it! I was hoping that there was something medically wrong with him. Something I could fix so I could…"

"So you could be the one to save Robin." Matt smiled at his brother. "Patrick, she loves you. She is doing this to protect you and the children."

"But I want to protect her. For once I want to be the man she deserves." Patrick's heart ached as he remembered all the times he had let Robin down. Refusing to even consider having a child with her, cheating on her with Lisa, making her wait after she came back from the dead and divorcing her without a second thought. This didn't even include the hundreds of little ways that he had let her down over the past ten years. "Everything I have done to her, all the ways I have failed her…"

"Hey – she loves you." Matt could see how much this whole situation was tearing his brother apart and how much pain he was in. "She loves you and your children more than anything – that is why she made Nikolas relinquish all his rights to this baby."

"I want her home Matt. I want her and Emma and our baby home." Patrick picked back up the file. "Why is he doing this? Emily is the love of his life and he was involved with Liz. Robin and him were just friends."

"But didn't Mac say something about Nikolas having feelings for Robin while she was dating Jason? Hell, you told me about being jealous about how close they were when you first came to Port Charles and starting chasing her." After Robin's death and before he went to prison, Matt had gotten the full Robin and Patrick love story straight from the man himself. Matt had hoped that talking about Robin would help Patrick with his grief.

"Yeah, I even saw him kiss her once while I was on a date with Carly." Patrick shivered almost instinctively as remembered using Carly to make Robin jealous when they were still in their no-strings arrangement. Robin had gotten up to confront the couple but Nikolas had grabbed her and pulled her into a kiss. Patrick's anger grew as he watched the two walk onto the balcony of the Metro Court with Nikolas's hand on Robin's butt. "I wanted to kill him back then and I knew he wasn't a threat to mine and Robin's relationship."

"Trust me – that doesn't solve anything."

Patrick cringed. "I'm sorry Matt – I didn't mean it like that."

"I know." Matt leaned back in his chair. "So what do we do now? We know that Robin only agreed to stay in this marriage because Nikolas is threatening you and the kids."

Patrick ran his hands through his hair. "I don't know. Are you sure you remember the wedding?"

Matt sighed. "It is not as clear as it used to be but I still remember it." He noticed the disappointed look that creeped across his brother's face. "That doesn't mean that it is a real memory – it just means I can't prove it isn't. Sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for." Patrick stood up. "Want to get something to eat?"

Matt was just about to answer when they heard a knock on the door. "Expecting company?"

"No." Patrick opened the door and was surprised to see Jason standing there. "What do you want?"

"Is Robin still at Wyndamere?" Jason pushed his way in to the office.

Patrick smirked at the man. "Please Jason, come in and have a seat."

"Is Robin still at Wyndamere?" Jason was not in the mood for games.

"Yes." Patrick really didn't want to talk to Jason right now. "The vow renewal ceremony is being done next weekend on Spoon Island. Why?"

"Does she want to stay there?"

Patrick thought about lying but he may need Jason's help. "No – Nikolas threatened me and the kids so that she would stay married to him. But he did relinquish custody of the baby Robin is carrying so I can be his father from the day he is born."

"Robin is bargaining with him." Jason couldn't help but smile at his ex-girlfriend's audacity. "She also managed to get Nikolas to sell us back all our shares of ELQ stock. As of this afternoon, all shares have returned to their rightful owners."

"Of course she did." It didn't surprise Patrick in the least that Robin wanted to help the Quartermaines – Alan and Monica had been there for her through some terrible times. Patrick figured that they had always hoped that Jason would marry Robin and she could be a permanent part of the family.

But that hadn't happened. Robin and Patrick had met and fallen head over heels in love with each other. She was his soul mate and he would do everything in his power to be with her again. Jason spoke again. "I take it that Robert and Mac are working on getting Robin out of this situation?"

Patrick nodded. "Of course."

"Good – I want in."

* * *

Nikolas strolled into the living room and sat down next to Robin. "All the shares are back in the Quartermaine's hands. Happy?"

Robin bit her lip so as not to bite out a sharp remark. She took a second to control herself and answered him. "I am happy to hear that you are a man of your word."

"Of course." He attempted to wrap his arms around Robin but she stood up and walked to the other side of the room. "Robin, we are married."

"A marriage that would have never happened if I hadn't been brainwashed. A marriage I still wouldn't be in if I weren't being blackmailed. Don't make this anything other than what it is – a business arrangement." Robin wasn't about to play into Nikolas's delusions.

Nikolas stood up and walked over to Robin. "I love you and you love me. I can wait to go back to the way we were but I will only wait so long. The vow renewal is next week and then everything goes back to the way it was before – you and I together in the same room as husband and wife." Robin had moved into one of the other bedrooms when she returned to the castle.

"But…"

"No buts Robin. One week." Nikolas reached up and touched her cheek but Robin stepped away. "I love you." He then turned and left the room.

Robin waited until he left to go back to the couch and cry. She laid down on the couch and gently rubbed her belly. "One week."


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

Emma spun around gleefully in her dress. "What do you think mommy?"

"I think you are beautiful baby girl." Robin was sitting on her bed and smiled at Emma as she tried on her bridesmaid dress. The little girl was thrilled to be standing by her mom's side as she married Nikolas. "Now why don't you get changed back into your regular clothes so we can go for a walk through the maze before dinner?"

Emma giggled and nodded her head. "Ok mommy." She ran out the door and straight into Nikolas. "Sorry Nikolas."

"It's alright Emma." He hugged her and then stepped back. "You look amazing. Is that dress for the wedding?"

"Yes – mommy let me pick it out myself." Emma said the words with great pride. The dress had a black velvet top and a dark green satin skirt that hit her right at her knees and she had fallen in love with it the moment she saw it in the dress shop. "Do you like it?"

"I love it and guess what?" Nikolas knelt down so he was face to face with the little girl. "Spencer will be here this weekend and he is going to be my best man."

"Oh." Emma wasn't sure how to feel about this news. The last time Spencer was in town he was mean to her and Cam.

"I promise he will be on his best behavior and he is excited that you are going to be his sister." Nikolas smiled at the little girl, trying to reassure her. "If he causes you any problems, you tell me and I will take care of it. Sound good?"

Emma nodded and hugged Nikolas. "Thank you! I'll be right back mommy."

Robin's smile stayed on her face until Emma left her sight. She turned to Nikolas and addressed him with little emotion in her voice. "What do you want?"

"I want to touch base with you regarding some final details for the rehearsal dinner and the wedding. Is your family planning to attend?" Nikolas sat down on the bed next to her.

"Yes to both events. My dad is still planning on walking me down the aisle too. What about you? Any long lost family members joining the party?" Robin expected Helena to show up any day now.

"Just Lulu and my mom." Nikolas had insisted that Helena go back to Greece now that Robin was back in line. "You were the one who wanted a small ceremony. Did you find a dress?"

"Yes." Robin had chosen a light pink dress – she refused to wear a white dress for this fake marriage ceremony. "Will that be all – I want to go for a walk with Emma before dinner."

"Maybe I could join you?" Nikolas was trying to spend as much time as possible with Robin and Emma as a family. He needed to show Robin that this marriage was best for all parties involved.

Robin answered him as she stood up and headed towards the closet. "Does it really matter what I say?"

"Of course it does. I love you Robin and I love Emma. I think it's important that we spend time together as a family. I don't want her to worry that this child or the one we have next will take her place with us."

Robin rolled her eyes as she grabbed her jacket. "Let's go."

* * *

"That is great news – I'll tell Patrick." Mac hung up his phone and smiled at the doctor sitting in his living room. "Frisco managed to track down the judge who signed the marriage license. He apparently retired right after the ceremony and is living in a mansion in the south of France."

Patrick scoffed. "Pretty swank digs for a guy who spent his life in public service."

"Not only that but he was only 40 when he retired. Apparently he had a monetary windfall not too long ago." Mac shook his head at the news.

Patrick couldn't believe that they finally had a break. The wedding was supposed to be in two days and so far they had not been able to do anything to stop it. "Sounds an awful lot like bribery to me."

"That's what we thought. Frisco is still trying to get in touch with the guy but the hope is that this was a payoff to sign off on the marriage license without performing a ceremony." Mac was hopeful – a ceremony was required for the license to be valid.

"He needs to find this judge before Saturday." Patrick stood up and began pacing the room. "I know Nikolas is going to insist on a New York license being signed. Once she does that and goes through with the ceremony…"

"I know Patrick." Mac stopped the pacing man. "We will stop that from happening Patrick. One way or another – this nightmare ends this weekend."


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

"Are you sure Frisco?" Mac flopped down on the couch in defeat. "Yes, I understand. Thank you." He looked at Patrick. "The judge disappeared."

"How?" Patrick couldn't believe this. Mac was in his tux and getting ready to head to the church for Robin's wedding – she had not wanted to get married at Wyndamere. "Mac – the wedding is in less than an hour."

"I know Patrick." Mac was as disappointed as Patrick was. "I am going to do everything I can to stop this wedding from happening but right now the Cassadines hold all the cards. Robin will not back out because she feels she is protecting you and the children. Nikolas will have every guard watching her so kidnapping her is out of the question."

"She can't marry him Mac. She doesn't love him." Patrick ran his hands through his hair in frustration.

"I know Patrick." Mac was about to say something when his phone rang. He looked at the caller ID and was surprised by who was calling. "It's Robin." He pushed the send button and answered the call. "What is it sweetheart?"

"Uncle Mac, thank God. My dad is MIA and I was hoping that you would walk me down the aisle." Robin stood in her dress as her mother called Robert and chewed out his voicemail.

"Of course I will sweetheart but are you sure he won't be there on time?" Robert hadn't said a word about leaving to Mac.

"Yes – he said there was no way in hell he would give me away to a Cassadine." Robin sighed. "Please Uncle Mac, walk me down the aisle?"

"Of course I will sweetheart. I love you." Mac hung up the phone and looked at Patrick. "Robert bailed out of the wedding so I am walking Robin down the aisle."

"What?" Patrick was surprised by this latest turn of events. "He's just going to abandon Robin on her wedding day?"

"He told her he would never give her to Nikolas." Mac stood up and headed to the door. "I need to go – my girl needs me."

"Of course Mac." Patrick watched Robin's uncle leave and sat back on the couch, wracking his brain to figure out some way to stop the wedding but nothing came to mind.

Patrick stood up and walked to the mantle and stared at the photos there – him, Robin and Emma through the years almost from the very beginning. There was a picture of them at the bachelor auction the night Sam was shot. Next to it were the two of them at Luke and Laura's wedding – a duplicate hung in his locker at work. There several photos from their wedding there as well but the one he latched onto was one from right before Robin went to save Jason. It was an informal family photo – him, Robin and Emma on the couch in jeans and sweaters. Maxie had come over with her new camera and had snapped a picture of the family as they were reading a book together. A perfectly ordinary moment in a perfectly ordinary day in the life of their family – one moment before the bottom fell out of their world once again.

Patrick set the picture back down. Less than a month later Victor blackmailed Robin into leaving and he lost his faith in the only woman he had ever loved. He could try and blame the accident and Gabriel's death for the divorce but the truth was that he had given up on Robin and their marriage the moment she walked out the door to go with Victor. It wasn't right or fair but that was his cross to bear.

Now, due to his willful ignorance, Robin was about to marry a man she didn't love to protect and him and their children. Patrick picked up his glass of water off the table and took a small drink before throwing the glass into the fireplace. "Whoa! I am not cleaning that up."

Patrick looked at his brother before bending down to pick up the shards of glass. "I just…"

"I understand." Matt bent down to help his brother. "The woman you love is about to marry another man but I think I can help."

Patrick dropped the pieces of glass and studied Matt carefully. A smile grew across his face as he realized what Matt was saying. "You remember."

Matt nodded. "I do and we can take of care of this mess later after we clean up another one."

"What are we waiting for? We've got a wedding to stop." The brothers ran out the door and headed to the church.

* * *

Robert couldn't help but laugh as he listened to the fourth of five voicemails left by Anna – she was furious with him. He stretched his legs as he threw his backpack on his back and headed out of the airport. The flight had been long but it was a trip well worth taking.

Robert hailed a cab and got in, smiling at his companion. "Queen of Angels Church please and step on it – we have a wedding to get to."


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

Mac watched Robin as picked up her bouquet from the dresser. "I saw Jason was out there."

"He and Sam wanted to be here to support me and Nikolas. Sam is his cousin after all." Robin smoothed down the dress. "How do I look?"

Mac smiled at her. Walking over, he took her hand in his. "Beautiful." He sighed. "Robin, are you sure you want to do this?"

"Mac – trust me. I know exactly what I am doing." Robin raised up her arm and Mac wrapped his around it.

He kissed her cheek and gently pulled her down her veil. "I love you Robin."

"I love you too Mac." She looked at the still closed door. "It's time."

Mac opened the door and led his niece to the door of the chapel.

* * *

Nikolas stood at the altar, anxiously awaiting the start of the ceremony. In less than 30 minutes the ceremony would be over, the license would be signed and Robin would legally be his wife.

Spencer tugged on his dad's sleeve. "Is Robin really going to be my new mommy?"

Nikolas smiled at his little boy. "Yes." Nikolas had already had paperwork drawn up for Robin to adopt the boy. "You, me, Robin, Emma and the baby are going to be a family."

Spencer didn't say anything else, just smiled brightly at his dad. Both Cassadine men turned and stared down the aisle as the music started and the chapel doors opened.

* * *

"You look beautiful baby." Robin gently brushed her daughter's cheek with her hand.

"You look beautiful too mommy. I love you." Emma hugged her mom and then turned around to walk down the aisle.

"I love you too baby." Robin watched her little girl march down the aisle, moving carefully to the music. She turned to her uncle. "Let's do this."

Nikolas smiled at Emma as she made her way down the aisle and took her place on the opposite side of the altar. He turned his attention back to the end of the aisle and his breath stopped as Robin appeared in the doorway on Mac's arm. His smile turned into a small smirk as his bride slowly walked her way down the aisle towards him.

Robin looked at everyone but Nikolas as she made her way towards the altar. She smiled as she reached the front of the aisle and saw her mom, Maxie, Jason and Sam sitting in the front pew.

The preacher smiled at her as she took her place between Emma and Nikolas. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Nikolas and Robin."

* * *

Patrick couldn't believe the traffic. "Why the hell are there so many people out today?"

Matt was maneuvering around the cars as best he could but it seemed like everyone was determined to go exactly the speed limit. "I don't know." He looked at his brother. "I'm going to get you there."

"Matt…"

"Patrick, we are going to get there." Matt refocused his attention on the road. "We are going to get there and we are going to stop her from marrying him."

* * *

"Do you Nikolas, take this woman, Robin, to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, forsaking all others, for as long as you both shall live?"

Nikolas didn't even hesitate. "I do."

The preacher turned to Robin. "And do you Robin, take this man, Nikolas, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, forsaking all others, for as long as you both shall live?"

Robin took a deep breath. "I…

"No, she doesn't!" Patrick came running into the church with Matt right behind him. "Don't do it Robin – don't marry him."

Nikolas stepped towards Patrick. "She is already married to me – this is just a formality."

"No she's not." Matt took his place beside his brother. "There was no wedding in Switzerland and you know it."

Nikolas scoffed at the man. "Obviously you are having problems with your memory – you were there when I married Robin."

"No, I was brainwashed by Helena and memories of a wedding that never happened were planted in my brain." Matt glared at Nikolas. "You messed with mine and Robin's heads."

Nikolas nodded at the guards. "It's obvious that this is a desperate attempt to help your brother by stopping this ceremony. But unless you have some proof of these allegations you need to leave."

Both men were silent but a voice piped up behind them to help. "I have proof." Robert stepped into the church with another man. "Everyone, I would like to introduce you to Judge Stoecklin."

Patrick turned around and smiled. This was the judge that had signed the marriage license and there was only one reason Robert would have brought the man here today. He turned back around and smiled at Robin. "He's the man who is going to prove that you have never been married to Nikolas."


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

Robin nodded at Maxie who jumped out of her seat and took Emma's hand. "Do you want to go and look at the garden out front?"

"But what about the wedding?" Emma didn't understand what was going on.

Robin smiled at her daughter. "Go with Maxie – I promise you I will not get married without you."

Emma took Maxie's hand and followed her back down the aisle. Lulu stood up moments later. "Nikolas, why don't I take Spencer out back to the playground?"

Nikolas glared at Patrick but nodded his head. Lulu grabbed Spencer and dragged him out of the chapel. "What the hell is going on here?"

Robert and the judge walked up the aisle and stood with Patrick and Matt. "You must have thought you were so smart – using Robin's own protocol to brainwash her so you could convince her that you were married."

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Nikolas turned around and looked at Robin and was surprised to see Jason standing right behind her. "Robin…"

Robin took a few steps forward and smiled at her dad. "I was getting worried."

"Sorry sweetheart – the flight took a little longer than I thought."

Patrick looked at Robin and then back at Robert. "What is going on here?"

Robin walked past Nikolas and stood by her dad. She turned to her ex-brother-in-law. "The counteragent worked?"

"Like a charm." Matt had been surprised when Robin had slipped him a counteragent to whatever Nikolas had used on them a few weeks ago. She had begged him not to say a word to Patrick until they were certain it was working. "Thank you again."

Nikolas took a step back. "I don't understand."

"It took a little while, but once I stopped drinking your nightly tea, I started to get my memories back from my time with your grandmother." Robin took a deep breath as tears came to her eyes. "You knew she had me. You knew she was keeping me away from my little girl and you let her do it."

"Robin, you are just confused." Nikolas took a step forward. "Now we need to finish the ceremony."

Patrick blocked Nikolas from getting any closer to Robin. "This is over."

"Yes, the judge here was telling me a lovely little tale about how you bribed him to create a fake marriage license for you with my daughter's name on it." Robert clapped the judge on the back. "There was no wedding ceremony and my little girl never said I do."

Nikolas looked around the chapel. Jason, Mac and Jason were behind him and Robert, Matt and Patrick were in between him and Robin. He tried to regain control of the situation. "He's lying."

"No, he's not." Matt didn't back down. "I remember Helena and the tapes and Dr. Brines all telling me the same thing – that I was witness to a wedding that never happened."

"It's over Nikolas." Robin stared him straight in the eyes. "I know that you and I were never married. I know that you and your grandmother were drugging me. I don't love you and I never will. I am leaving here today with my family and you are not going to stop me."

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Nikolas glared at Robin. "You need to think about this very carefully Robin."

Patrick grabbed Nikolas by the lapels of his tuxedo. "Are you threatening her?"

"Of course not." Nikolas pushed Patrick off of him. He was about to say something else when Robert's phone rang.

"Yes Frisco? Wonderful." Robert hung up the phone. "Your grandmother has been arrested – she is being transported to Steinmauer prison as we speak to await trial for many crimes including the kidnapping of my daughter."

Nikolas took stock of the situation and turned to his mother. "I'm sorry but I need to go see what is going on with my grandmother. Would you please take Spencer for the night?"

Laura didn't know what to say so she just nodded her head and then headed out to meet up with her daughter and grandson. Once his mother was out of the building he turned back to the group. "I need to get going but I will talk to you later Robin. No matter what anyone says – you are my wife and I will prove it to you. I will be in touch once I get back to town."

Robert glared at the man. "That marriage license will be declared invalid before your plane lands in Switzerland. Give it up Cassadine – it's over."

"Like I said – I will be in touch soon. Goodbye Robin." Nikolas turned around and headed out the side door of the church.

Robin relaxed the second the door shut behind him. She turned to her father and hugged him close. "You really need to work on your timing – we were almost to the end of the ceremony."

"I know sweetheart but…"

"What the hell is going on?" Patrick stared at the father-daughter duo and shook his head. "You two were working together?"

Robin sighed. "Yes. Once my memories starting coming back I realized I needed my dad's help to figure out what had happened to me and prove that the wedding was a false memory. I didn't want to take a chance with the counteragent so I had my dad track down the judge."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Mac couldn't believe that Robin hadn't turned to him for help.

"Because I thought it was best to keep it between the two of us." Robert smiled at his daughter. "The only other people who knew anything were Maxie and Lulu so they could get the children out of here once I got to the church."

Robin walked over and took Patrick's hands in hers. "I am sorry I didn't tell you what was going on but I love you and I love our children and I did what I had to do to protect all of us."

Patrick reached up and softly stroked Robin's cheeks. "I understand. I love you too." He leaned down and gave her a soft, tender kiss. "Can we go home now?"

Robin nodded her head and smiled at him. "Let's get our little girl and go home."


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51

"Come on Robin, we have time." Patrick nuzzled Robin's neck while she was folding the laundry. "Emma is at school and…"

"And we have to leave in 15 minutes if we are going to be on time." She turned around and smiled at him. "I think I deserve a little more time than that."

Patrick put out his bottom lip in a little fake pout but grudgingly nodded his head. "Yes, you do." He reached around and patted Robin's rapidly expanding belly. "Still agree with me?"

Robin placed her hand over his, relishing the little clink of their wedding rings touching. It had only taken a few days to invalidate the marriage license Nikolas had filed and the couple remarried immediately after. "Surprisingly yes – I think this is our son in my belly."

"A little boy with my dimple and your freckles – the girls won't stand a chance." Patrick rubbed her belly for a moment and then took the towel from her hands and set it down on the couch next to them. He turned Robin around so she was facing him. "Have I told you lately how happy I am?"

Robin giggled. "Only every hour for the past six weeks." She leaned up and kissed him. "I am so, so grateful that we are a family again. That we get to be together and raise our children in the same home." Robin was surprised when Patrick let out a little laugh at her statement. "What was that for?"

"I was just remembering when you were pregnant with Emma and I asked you to move in with me so we could be a family." Patrick pulled Robin onto his lap and held her close. "You freaked out and told me that it would never happen."

"And then you sued me for visitation rights." Robin laughed. "I was convinced that you didn't really want to be a father. I have never been so happy to be wrong in my life." Tears filled her eyes. "When you spoke in court that day about how much you wanted me and Emma…"

"We didn't make it easy, did we?" Patrick gently caressed his wife's face. "I meant every word I said then and I still mean them now. I love you and our children. The one thing I thought I never wanted is the most important thing in the world to me."

"Me too." Robin kissed Patrick and sighed. "We need to get going if we are going to pick up Emma and bring her to the appointment with us." She scooted off Patrick's lap and back onto the couch.

"She would never forgive us if she missed this appointment. You know she is still hoping for a little sister." Patrick stood up and then helped Robin off couch. "Let's hope she isn't too disappointed when she finds out she is getting a brother."

"She'll be fine." Robin kept Patrick's hand in hers as she headed to the front door. "Let's go."

_

Kelly smiled at the family as she walked into the room with the ultrasound equipment. Robin was lying on the exam table with Patrick sitting next to her holding her hand. Emma was sitting in her dad's lap and rubbing her mom's belly. "How's everyone doing today?"

"Great Kelly." Robin pulled her shirt up to expose her round tummy. "Ready to get this over with so I can go to the bathroom."

Kelly laughed. "Then let's get going." She went over to the machine and started it up. "Any feelings about what you are having?"

"Patrick and I both think it's a boy but Emma is hoping for a little sister." Robin smiled at her daughter.

"Well in just a moment we will see who is right." Kelly picked up the gel and spread it on her old friend's belly and then grabbed the wand. "Ready?"

Robin nodded and watched the screen intently as the baby appeared on it. Tears instantly filled her eyes as she heard the strong heartbeat fill the room. Patrick squeezed her hand and Emma giggled. "It's so fast!"

Kelly took a moment to speak to the little girl she had delivered years ago. "Yes it is but it is supposed to be." She pointed at the screen. "Here is the baby's spine and there are the arms and legs."

Emma stared at the screen in complete awe. "How does she fit in there?"

Robin laughed. "By pushing on my bladder."

"Alright, let's see if Emma is getting a brother or a sister." Kelly moved the wand and shook her head. "Sorry Emma, looks like your parents are right – it's a boy."

The tears that had been filling Robin's eyes finally spilled over at the news and she looked at Patrick. "We're having a son."

Patrick kissed her hand and hugged their daughter tight. "A little brother for our girl. What do you think Em?"

Emma stared at the picture on the screen before answering them. "I wanted a sister."

Robin thought quickly. "Think of it this way – we can go and do things just the two of us while daddy stays home with your brother. We can go shopping and get manicures and do all that girly stuff by ourselves. Besides, we only need one princess in this family and you fit the bill perfectly."

Emma considered what her mom was saying. "I'm the only princess? I don't have to share my dolls or my princess castle or my clothes?" Both parents nodded – Emma's little brother wouldn't want any of those things. She smiled at the screen. "I love having a brother."


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52

Robin shook her head as she walked down the hall of the hospital. "I don't agree and I will not agree to it."

"Why are you being so stubborn about this?" Patrick helped his 8 ½ months pregnant wife into her office and onto the couch. "I can't believe we are having the same argument after all these years."

"Because it was just as ridiculous then as it is now. We are not naming our son Dale." Robin put her feet up in Patrick's lap and he immediately began rubbing them. "Thank you."

Patrick smiled at her. "You're welcome."

"But we are still not naming him Dale. Emma suggested Jackson." Robin loved that Emma was actively involved in preparing for the baby's arrival. The little girl had helped decorate the nursery and pick out clothes for the baby. She had even helped Anna plan the baby shower that was just held the previous weekend.

"Jackson Drake." Patrick mulled it over for a minute. "I like it." He placed his hand on Robin's belly. "What do you think buddy? How does Jackson Dale Drake sound?"

Robin sat still for a minute but nothing happened. She bit her lip and smiled at Patrick. "How about Jackson Malcolm Scorpio-Drake?" She laughed as the baby immediately kicked her belly. "Our son has spoken."

Patrick fake pouted but the truth was he had been thinking about honoring Robin's uncle anyhow. The man had been with him and Robin through all the ups and downs and he wanted Mac to know how much he meant to them. "We have a name – Emma will be thrilled."

"Emma? What do you think Mac is going to do?" Robin gently rubbed her belly as she spoke.

"Probably tear up and thank us." Mac was a tough guy until it came to one of his girls and then he was as sappy as they get. Patrick's pager went off and he sighed. "I have to take this but I want you to rest here until I get back. Our leave starts in an hour and I want to take advantage of every minute." Both of them were taking a leave of absence from the hospital to get ready for the baby's birth and to spend time together after he came.

"I have a few files to make notes on and then I will be done and ready for a break. Emma is staying with my mom tonight so we can just put the last of the baby clothes away and then relax." Robin leaned over and kissed Patrick. "I love you."

He kissed her back. "I love you too." He stood up and headed for the door. "I will be back in just a little bit."

Robin watched him leave before she began to try and get off the couch. It took a few tries but she finally managed to stand up and began heading to the desk. Moving slowly, she was almost to her desk when she felt someone grab her from behind. A hand went over her mouth and someone whispered in her ear. "Be quiet doctor and this will all be over with in just a minute."

Robin started to struggle but she didn't get much of a chance to do anything before she felt a needle enter her arm and everything went black.

* * *

Patrick handed the chart to Epiphany. "All the notes are there for my father." Noah had returned to Port Charles a month ago to help out with the new baby and spend time with his granddaughter. "Robin and I are officially on our leave."

"Then I will see you next week at the c-section." Epiphany had no intentions of missing the birth of the second Scorpio-Drake child and Kelly had no problem with it. "Now go home and take care of your wife."

"That is exactly what I plan on doing." Patrick gave Epiphany one last smile before turning around and heading towards Robin's office. With a skip in his step he opened the door. "I was thinking about Mr. Chang's for…"

Patrick's heart stopped when he saw Robin lying on the floor unconscious. He ran over to her. "Robin?" He grabbed the phone off of Robin's desk. "I need a gurney in Dr. Scorpio-Drake's office and page Kelly Lee stat!"

Patrick gently stroked her face. "Come on Robin, don't do this to me."

He heard footsteps behind him and a hand touched his shoulder. "Dr. Drake, please move so we can get her on the cot." Patrick moved so that the orderlies could get Robin on the cot.

They were no sooner out of her office when Kelly came running up. "Patrick? What happened?"

"I don't know – I walked into her office and she was lying on the floor." Patrick was holding his wife's hand as they pushed her gurney to the exam room. "She was fine just a little bit ago Kelly."

"When was the last time you felt the baby move?" Kelly waited as the orderlies moved Robin onto the bed and then began her exam.

"An hour ago – we both felt him kicking." Tears filled Patrick's eyes. An hour ago he had been on top of the world and now he felt like the world was collapsing beneath him. "You have to help them."

"I promise you that I will do everything in my power to save both Robin and the baby." Kelly turned to Epiphany. "I want an ultrasound in here ASAP, a blood draw and have an OR on standby – we may need to do an emergency c-section."

"You're going to deliver the baby?" Patrick couldn't believe this was happening.

"Depending on what I discover it may be best for both of them." Kelly sat Patrick down next to Robin. "The good news is that he is just gaining weight at this point. All of his organs are fully formed so if we do need to deliver he should be perfectly healthy."

Patrick took Robin's hand in his and kissed it. "You're going to be okay. Both of you are going to be okay."

* * *

"Is it done?" Nikolas was getting in his car and headed towards the hospital

"Yes – everything is in place." Brines watched Robin's room and saw Kelly running out. "Another hour and they will probably deliver the baby."

"Good – I'll be downstairs waiting for your call." Nikolas hung up the phone and stared out the window as the car made its way to the hospital.

The Port Charles Police Department had failed to prove he had anything to do with Robin's kidnapping and the most they could charge him with was forgery in the second degree with regards to the marriage license. Since this was his first offense and he was not trying to commit an act of terrorism, Nikolas was given a suspended sentence and a fine of $5,000.

"Sir, we are at the hospital."

"Please find a place to park." The driver parked the car. Nikolas sat in the back of the car and waited impatiently for the phone call that would reunite him with the woman he loved.


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53

Patrick was still sitting by Robin's bedside fifteen minutes later when Kelly came running in. "Patrick I need you to leave."

"What? Why?" Patrick was shocked when he saw a surgical team come running in behind Kelly. "You're taking her into surgery?"

"The lab put a rush on Robin's blood work and found a foreign substance in her blood. We don't know what it is yet but I don't want to take any chances with Robin or the baby." Kelly pulled Patrick away from Robin so the team could work. "Kavi is already trying to separate it out and figure out what it is but I know Robin would want the baby to be safe."

Patrick ran his hands through his hair as he stared at Robin being prepped. "I want to be in there with her."

Kelly considered his request. "Yes but only until your son is delivered and then I want you to go with him while I take care of Robin. Patrick, you don't want to be in there if something goes wrong and I cannot have you second guessing my actions."

Patrick nodded his head. "I understand."

"Then let's go." Kelly headed to the door with the surgical team and Robin following close behind her. "The sooner your son gets here the sooner we can treat Robin."

* * *

Mac paced the waiting room with Robert and Noah. Anna was keeping Emma occupied since they had no idea how everything was going to go. "I don't understand – everything was going fine."

"Patrick said they discovered a foreign substance in her bloodstream." Noah had briefly spoken to Patrick before they took Robin into the OR. "Someone caused her collapse."

Robert shook his head. "The Cassadines strike again." He looked at Mac. "We know Nikolas is behind this."

"But why? Robin is married to Patrick and the baby is his. Nikolas doesn't gain anything by doing this to Robin." Mac sat down next to his big brother. "This doesn't matter right now – all that matters is that Robin and the baby are alright."

Noah saw someone walking down the hall. "Patrick?" Noah stood up and ran to his son. In Patrick's arms he held a blue blanket with a dark smattering of hair coming out of the top. "Is he…"

"He's perfect." Patrick held his son up for the men to see. "He came out with a healthy scream, he weighs 6 pounds, 2 ounces and is 17 inches long."

The three men stood in awe of the beautiful little boy. Mac finally asked the question they all wanted to know. "Robin?"

"She's stable – they are moving her into the ICU and then we can visit. Since she is going to be in ICU, this little guy will be in the nursery." Patrick turned around and headed towards the nursery. "Why don't you come with me and we'll drop him off on our way to see Robin."

* * *

"That grandson of mine has a good set of lungs." Robert walked with Patrick and Mac towards Robin's room and was trying to keep people's spirits up. Noah had been called in to emergency surgery but promised to check on his daughter-in-law as soon as possible. "He gets that from my daughter. I swear she can give a full twenty minute lecture and not take a breath."

Patrick couldn't help but chuckle. "Having been on the receiving end of many of those lectures, I agree."

Robert suddenly stopped. "Patrick, Robin is going to beat this. We will figure out what was injected into her and we will wake her up."

"I know – Kavi is excellent and I trust him to figure out what Nikolas did but I just hope we can figure out a counteragent." Patrick really needed to channel Robin to solve this problem.

The continued to walk down the hall and were shocked to see Robin's old guard Joseph standing outside her door. Patrick stormed up to the man. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"My job Dr. Drake." Joseph was blocking the door.

"You need to move out of the way so I can see my wife." Patrick was barely holding it together as it was and this was the last thing he needed.

"I'm afraid I can't – visitors at this time are being restricted due to Dr. Scorpio's current condition." Joseph liked the doctor and wanted to protect her.

Patrick was ready to charge the man when Kelly came up to him. "Patrick, I need to talk to you – right now."

"Kelly…" Patrick continued to glare at Joseph.

"It's important." She pulled Patrick back and motioned for Mac and Robert to follow her. "We have a problem with Robin's paperwork."

"What kind of problem?" Patrick didn't like the sound of this.

"Do you have a power of attorney for Robin?" Kelly was praying that he would answer yes.

"Yes, we submitted it with all of Robin's updated paperwork months ago. Why?" Patrick was getting nervous.

"Because there is no record that Robin changed her power of attorney which means the previous one on file is still in effect." Kelly shook her head sadly. "Which means that…"

"Nikolas still has her power of attorney." Patrick looked at the door and then back at Robert and Mac. "As long as Robin is unable to make any decisions for herself – Nikolas is in charge."


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54

"Why you have quite the appetite little man, don't you?" Patrick was in the nursery feeding Jackson while Emma watched. Robin was still unconscious and Patrick did not want their daughter seeing her that way so he kept her occupied with her little brother. "Right Em?"

Emma was helping her dad by holding the bottle as they sat on the rocking chair. "Yes he does." Emma leaned her head on her dad's chest. "When can I see mommy?"

"Mommy is still sleeping but I promise you that I will let you know the moment she wakes up." Patrick hated that he wasn't telling Emma the whole truth about why she couldn't see her mom but she was too young to understand what was going on. "Now I need you to promise me that you will be good for Aunt Felicia this weekend."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Of course I will."

Felicia was taking Emma to a safe house while Patrick worked with Mac and Robert to figure out how to stop Nikolas. All of the paperwork changing Robin's power of attorney from Nikolas to Patrick had disappeared from the hospital and Alexis's office. Spinelli was doing an illegal audit of the hospital computer system in attempt to find the copy that Patrick had seen scanned into the system months ago. It had been over 24 hours since Jackson was born and, due to this clerical error, Patrick had not been able to see his wife once.

"How's everyone doing?" Felicia walked into the nursery and smiled at small but incomplete family.

"We're doing great." Patrick smiled at Emma and then down at Jackson. "His first test came back negative."

Felicia released a little breath of relief at the news. Even though the chances of Robin passing HIV onto her son were minimal it was still good to have proof that the newest member of the family was healthy. "That is wonderful news." She gently stroked her nephew's hair before turning to her niece. "Emma?"

Emma smiled at Felicia. "What Aunt Felicia?"

"We need to get going if we are going to get to the cabin before dark." Felicia held out her hand. "You ready?"

Emma nodded. Leaning over she kissed Jackson on the forehead and then stood up and kissed her dad on the cheek. "I'll see you in a few days daddy and have mommy call me when she wakes up. I love you."

"I love you too baby girl." Patrick held his tears at bay until Emma left the nursery. Once he was certain she was out of sight, Patrick softly began to sob as he talked to his son. "We're going to wake mommy up and we are going to take her home with us - I promise."

Kelly watched the two of them through the glass. She hated to disturb the man but Patrick needed to know what was going on as soon as possible. Tentatively she tapped on the glass and motioned for Patrick to come out and join her. Patrick nodded, gently handed his little boy to the nurse and joined his old friend. "What's going on? Is it Robin?"

"Where are Mac and Robert?" Kelly wanted as many people as possible aware of the situation.

"They are on their way to the courthouse with Alexis – we are filing a motion to invalidate the POA so that we can get Nikolas away from Robin." They all knew it was a long shot but it was the only one they had until they could prove Robin had changed her POA to Patrick. "Why?"

Kelly sighed. "I have been removed from Robin's case."

"What? Why?" Patrick couldn't believe that Nikolas would risk this.

"Because whatever is wrong with Robin isn't from her pregnancy or the c-section, Nikolas has had me removed as her doctor of record and replaced me with his own doctor." Kelly was beyond frustrated at this turn of events.

"Brines." Patrick turned around and kicked the wall. "Son of a bitch – he's going to start drugging her again."

"There's more." Kelly shook her head and delivered the news. "Nikolas has applied to have Robin transferred out of the country. He wants to move her to a facility in Greece."

Patrick stood there in shock. "Oh my God – that was the plan. He drugged her so he could get her out of the country and I can't do a damn thing to stop him." He turned to Kelly. "Can you fight being removed from her case?"

"I have already filed a motion with the Chief of Staff to be allowed back on her case. We are only one day post-partum and Brines is not an OB/GYN." Kelly hoped that Monica would back her up. "Do you think that Alexis can use Nikolas's decision to remove me against him?"

Patrick pulled out his phone. "I don't know but we can sure as hell try."

* * *

The judge smiled at Alexis. "This is certainly a most unusual situation. You say that the paperwork naming Dr. Scorpio-Drake's husband as POA has mysteriously disappeared from the hospital and your office."

"Yes your honor. Several of my files were taken from my office – all pertaining to Dr. Scorpio-Drake." Alexis knew that it sounded ridiculous but it was the truth. "As you can see, we are not asking that Dr. Drake be appointed her POA, just that Nikolas Cassadine be removed as it. His decision to remove Dr. Lee from Robin's case as well as his attempt to move her out of the country proves that he is not looking out for Dr. Scorpio-Drake's best interests."

"I see and I also see several people you have listed as possible replacements and the reasons why they would be better suited to take over the role." The judge perused the list with great interest. He had lived in Port Charles all his life and was familiar with all the people on the list.

"Yes your honor." Alexis remained the picture of professionalism as she stood in the judge's chambers. She was doing everything in her power to protect Robin from her nephew.

"Very well – I will review your request and have an answer for you later today." The judge looked down at the brief submitted. "Good day counselor."

Alexis smiled at the judge before heading to the door. "Good day your honor."

She walked straight into Mac and Robert who had been waiting anxiously in the hall. "Well?"

She shook her head at Mac. "I don't know – he said he would let me know today what his decision is. Right now we need Monica to get Kelly back in Robin's room and she needs to be watching every step Nikolas makes. Our best hope of stopping Nikolas is waking Robin up so she can tell everyone she wants him away from her."

"We'll head back to the hospital and stand guard by Robin's door. Call us the minute you find out anything." Robert was heading down the hallway as Mac finished talking to Alexis.

"I will and Mac – good luck. I really do hope Robin wakes up soon."

Mac sighed as he followed his brother towards the exit. "Me too."


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55

Nikolas stroked Robin's hair as she laid in her hospital bed. He looked at Brines. "Is everything ready?"

Brines smiled at him. "I have all the necessary paperwork for the transfer and everything is set up at the lab in Greece. Your grandmother is thrilled you and the doctor will be living there. Is the ambulance downstairs?"

"Yes." Nikolas smiled at Robin. "It may take a while but soon things will be back to normal. We will get you healed, get you a divorce and bring the children to be with us in Greece."

Brines nodded. "I have the antidote ready whenever you want her to have it. Keep in mind that she needs to recover from the c-section before I can start her treatments again."

"I know but I am willing to wait as long as necessary. All that matters is that she is coming home with me." Nikolas pulled out his phone. "I'm going to get the paramedics up here – it's time to go."

"She's not going anywhere with you." Mac and Patrick stood in the doorway. Mac stepped forward. "Not today, not ever again."

"Mac, no offense but you can't stop me." Nikolas walked over and glared at the men. "Now I am going to take Robin somewhere to get better…"

"You don't understand Nikolas," Mac pulled out some papers from his pocket, "you are not taking my little girl anywhere. In fact, you won't come anywhere near her again."

Nikolas took the papers from Mac and quickly read through them. "What the hell is this?"

Patrick smirked at him. "Paperwork invalidating your POA and naming Mac Robin's legal guardian while she is unable to make her own decisions. There is also a restraining order preventing you and Dr. Brines from coming within a hundred feet or Robin or our children."

Nikolas read through the paperwork. "You can't do this."

"We can and we did." Mac stepped forward so he was almost nose to nose with Nikolas. "Now get the hell away from my girl and out of this room before I have you arrested."

"This isn't over Mac." Nikolas nodded at Brines and both men headed for the door. "One way or another Robin and I will be together and neither of you can stop it."

"Let her go Nikolas." Patrick couldn't believe that Nikolas was so set on being with a woman who didn't love him. "Robin and I have a connection you couldn't even begin to understand. No matter what you think, she will never love you or be with you – not willingly at least."

"We'll see Drake." Nikolas left the room with Brines nipping at his heels.

Mac looked at Patrick. "Call Kavi."

* * *

"Are you sure this is the counteragent?" Patrick looked at Kavi while holding Robin's hand. "I don't want to make her worse."

"Trust me, I would never do anything to hurt Dr. Robin." Kavi uncapped the syringe and headed towards Robin's IV line. "This will reverse the effects of the drug she was injected with and she should be awake and yelling at you in no time."

Patrick turned to Robin's uncle. "It's your decision."

Mac thought about it. "Robin trusts Kavi. If he thinks this is the best thing for her then I say we do it. Go ahead."

Both men watched anxiously as Kavi slowly injected the counteragent into Robin's IV.

* * *

Patrick was feeding Jackson while sitting by Robin's bedside. It had been three hours since Kavi had injected the counteragent and Robin hadn't woken up yet. "Did you know little man that your mommy is the most stubborn woman I have ever met?"

Mac laughed. "Yes she is." They were limiting the number of people allowed in Robin's room at a time so everyone else was in the ICU waiting room.

A weak voice spoke up in protest. "Hey, stop telling my son lies about me."

"Robin?" Patrick got out of the chair and sat down on the bed with Jackson. "Hey, welcome back." He turned to Mac. "Could you go get Kelly and Kavi?"

"Of course." Mac leaned over and kissed Robin on the forehead. "I love you sweetheart."

"Love you too Mac." Robin smiled at her uncle and then turned to her husband with tears in her eyes. "Is that our little boy?"

Patrick turned Jackson so that his mom could see her little boy for the first time. "Yes it is. Hi mommy."

Robin's tears started falling. "He's perfect. Is he…"

"First test was negative." Robin reached over and pushed the button to tilt the head of the bed up so she was in a near sitting position. "I take it you want to hold him?"

"What do you think?" Robin leaned up a little bit more and held out her arms. "Let me have our son." Patrick handed the little boy to his wife and smiled as she kissed their little boy for the first time. "Welcome to the family Jackson."


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56

Robin was standing at the stove cooking up a killer Chicken Marsala for her and Patrick. Kelly had given her a full medical release that day so Patrick had taken the children to her Uncle Mac's for a sleepover and then they were going to have a date night.

She slowly stirred the sauce as she thought about how things were finally right in her life. She was married to the love of her life and the mother of two amazing children. Jackson was growing by leaps and bounds and turning out to be the spitting image of his dad but with the addition of a smattering of freckles across his nose. Calm and content, the little boy was a testament to Robin and Patrick's love and devotion to each other and their family.

Emma was reveling in being a big sister – she even packed Jackson's diaper bag for the sleepover. Robin had managed to double-check the bag before they left and was not surprised in the least to discover that the little girl had everything her brother would need for their overnight stay. Emma was excited to get a little time with her Aunt Felicia and the two were planning to do makeovers with Maxie while Mac coddled the first boy in the family in two generations.

Robin heard someone walk into the kitchen and smiled but didn't turn around – she didn't want her sauce to burn. "Did you get the kids all settled in?"

"No."

Robin dropped her spoon. "I wondered when you would show back up." She moved the pot off the burner and turned around. "Hello Nikolas."

"Robin." Nikolas stepped into the kitchen. "You look wonderful."

Robin shook her head. Nikolas had disappeared after his attempt to get her out of the country. They had never been able to prove that he had anything to do with her drugging and, with no evidence that Nikolas had intended to harm Robin, the judge had not approved a permanent restraining order. Ever since that day in court Robin had been waiting for the day Nikolas came back to Port Charles. "What do you want?"

"What I have always wanted – you." There was an island in the middle of the kitchen and Robin was standing on one side while Nikolas approached the other.

"You can't have me." Robin sighed.

"Robin, I know we could be happy together." Nikolas attempted to reach over the island and take her hand but Robin quickly pulled away.

"No we couldn't because I love Patrick."

"Robin, we were happy together." Nikolas wanted a chance to plead his case. "We had a real marriage and a real family. If we hadn't come back to Port Charles I have no doubts that we would be still together and raising our child together."

"A child you caused me to lose by drugging me." Robin could not believe he was attempting to justify what he had done. "What we had was never real – it was all a lie. You tricked me into marriage and your bed. You used my family to control me. You are no better than Stavros."

"No, Robin…"

"Stavros stalked and tortured your mother and sister, tried to control them and forced his way into your mother's bed. He tried to implant his child into Lulu. How are you any different?" Robin was not yelling yet but her voice was definitely getting louder.

"Because I love you." Nikolas tried to reach for her again and, again, Robin stayed out of his reach.

"You used me!" Robin's anger finally boiled over. "What happened to the man who visited me in Paris when I was living there? The man who carried me out of the Metro Court after Jerry shot me? The man who protected me from Faison while we were in hiding after my faked death? That man would never have done what you did to me. He would have never helped keep me away from my daughter."

"But Robin…"

"You need to leave and never come back. Get yourself away from your grandmother and build a new life with your son." Robin put her hand under the ledge of the island and felt for the panic button that was installed there. She took a deep breath and pushed it. "You have about three minutes to get out of here before the cops get here. I'm giving you a chance – take it."

Nikolas shook his head. "I love you."

"I'm sure you think you do but I don't want your kind of love. Get out." Robin's voice had returned to a calm and cold demeanor. "Goodbye Nikolas."

Nikolas turned around and left the house.

* * *

"Robin!" Patrick came running into the house in a full panic. He had been almost home when he saw the police car pulling up to their house. "Robin!"

"Patrick, I'm fine." Robin ran up and threw her arms around her husband. "The officer was just taking a report about a trespasser."

"Nikolas?" Patrick couldn't believe that the man had had the gall to show back up at their house.

"It's okay – I think he got the message." Robin turned to the officer. "Do you need me to do anything else?"

"No – will you be pressing charges? I will warn you that since Mr. Cassadine left after you asked him to, chances are the most that will happen is that he will be ticketed and have to pay a fine for trespass. I'm not saying not to press charges but I want you to be realistic." The cop knew the Scorpio family well and hated to be the bearer of bad news but he wanted to be honest with the woman.

"I know. Let's just put it on the record so that if I need to get the restraining order reinstated I have evidence of escalation." Robin hugged Patrick. "Is there anything else?"

"No – you have a nice night Dr. Scorpio-Drake." The officer headed to the door. "Do not hesitate to call if he shows back up."

Patrick walked the officer to the door. "Trust me – we won't." He locked the door behind the officer and pulled Robin back into arms. "Did he do anything to you?"

"No – just tried to convince me to go back to him." Robin looked up at her husband. "I told him that I was where I want to be and I would never love him. I told him to build a new life and leave me to be with the man I love."

Patrick kissed Robin. "I'm sorry I wasn't here."

"It's okay – I think that maybe he is finally realizing that he does not have a future with me. That there is only one man for me." Robin kissed Patrick back, letting her lips linger on his just a moment longer than he had done just seconds before. "The man who, I am hoping, will help me finish dinner."

Robin was about to pull away when Patrick grabbed her and picked her up in his arms. "Dinner can wait – I can't. Is the stove off?" Robin nodded her head. "Good because I love you Robin and all I want to do right now is show you just how much."

"I love you too Patrick." Robin kissed him again as he carried her up the stairs and to their bed.

* * *

Nikolas sat on the plane and watched Port Charles disappear from sight. He pulled out his phone and made a call. "I am leaving town for a while but I want the surveillance kept up on my ex-wife. Please forward all information to me in Greece."

Nikolas hung up the phone and stared out over the night sky. He loved Robin but she didn't see what Nikolas did – Patrick would hurt her again, he wouldn't be able not to. Patrick's ego and need to be the center of attention would lead him to do something that Robin couldn't forgive and Nikolas would be there to help her pick up the pieces of her shattered heart.

It was all so clear to him now. He didn't need to do anything – Patrick would do it for him.

The End


End file.
